Pokemon Sojourn: Against The Odds
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: (OT-Story)Three people set off to Hoenn, each with a different goal.  However, they don't know about the dangers that lie ahead that may prove to be a major threat to them, and probably the whole world. Chapter 14 Up!
1. A New Beginning

Okay, this is going to be my first original Pokemon Fan Fiction and there's going to be a few changes.

Not sure if it applies in the anime, but the Pokemon will not, I repeat will not be restricted to only four moves.  I find that it's very unrealistic that pokemon would only know how to do four moves, especially moves that they should already knew. (A Machamp knows how use Leer, Low Kick, Vital Throw, and Focus Energy, yet it doesn't know how to throw a punch?)

*************************************************************************

****

**_Chapter 1:_** A New Beginning.

A stadium with a picture of pokeball imprinted in the battle field as a young man with slightly unruly but otherwise red hair which just reach his shoulder blades, appearing to be 17 years of age was recalling a fallen Raichu as he seemed to have a bit of worry on his face.  He was now down to his last pokemon.

"Alright..." He says to himself.  "It all comes down to this..." He grabbed out a Pokeball from his belt.  "Go! Drego!"  He threw the Pokeball onto the field.  After it opened, a Charizard popped out with a determined look on his face as he then roared, "CHARRR!"

"It's all or nothing, now! Get ready!" He said to his pokemon.  It was already an intense battle between him and his opponent.  Now they were each down to one pokemon.

"Looks like your Charizard has grown stronger," A man on the opposite field commented.  He had red spiky hair and was dressed in a black and red bodysuit, save for a long cape. Standing next to him was a Dragonite, who had just defeated another pokemon.  "But is it strong enough?"

"It's more than strong enough to defeat you, Lance." The trainer retorted.  He had come this far and was not planning on giving up that easily.

"The next match will be Charizard versus Dragonite." The referee stated.  "Let the battle begin!"

"It's time for you to go down Lance." The trainer looked at Drego. "Drego, use Fire Blast!"  
  
Drego obliged with a loud roar as it released a circle of flames, then forming a kanji-type flame pattern which headed toward Dragonite.

"Always with the powerful attacks...." Lance smiled, as if he knew exactly what he'd do.  "Okay Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite shots from its mouth a powerful beam which collided with Drego's attack.  After a few moments the two attacks canceled out, which caused a bright flash throughout the arena.   Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Rex?  Rex?"

Seconds later, the voice became louder and forceful.

"WAKE UP, REX!"

The flash was then gone, as a pair of eyelids opened, around him was a room which contained a desk with a computer and empty pokeballs on top of it.  Various posters of scenes from action movies such as mech-like warriors shooting laser guns and missiles at each other were hanging on the walls.  Stood before him was a girl with long light brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt, green skirt which was knee-length, and tan knee-high boots.  "Rex, you're over sleeping again!" Her violet eyes were slightly narrowed in annoyance.

"Huh...Viki?" He replied, still drowsy "It's 5 O'clock in the morning..."

"Yeah, like 5 hours ago!" Viki replied with annoyance, not surprised that her brother overslept again.  It became a bit of a habit for Rex to over-sleep ever since graduating from the Pokemon Academy since, besides training, he didn't had much to do.  "It's 10!  You said that today we were going to start an all new journey!"

"Now now...okay..." Rex went back to sleep on his soft, single-person bed, without any care about what Viki just said to him.

She sighed as a Raichu looked at her, as if it had an idea.  "Go ahead, Jolt.  Use Thundershock."

Jolt released out a spark of electricity onto Rex, which resulted into waking him up fully!

"HEYI'MAWAKEI'M AWAKEI'MAWAAAAAAAAAKE!" He screamed, reacting to the Thundershock accordingly.

Viki smiled at Rex.  She still felt remorseful for what just happened, but believed that it was just for his own good. "Good Moooorning!"

Rex got up from the floor as rubbing his head a bit, still recovering from the thundershock.  "Good morning to you too, Viki." He mumbled.

Jolt let out a cheerful "Rai" as Rex walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. "So. what's for breakfast?"

"Well...we did have scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, with a glass of orange juice, but you've been asleep for so long..."

Rex sighs, "Let me guess, it's all gone."  
  
"No, but if you like cold food.." 

Before Viki could finish, Rex was already on is way to the kitchen to eat whatever food was left.  When it came to breakfast, Rex was always ready for a great meal.  Whether if it was pancakes and sausage, or an ordinary bowl of cereal. Much to his dismay, only a bagel and 1/8 a carton of orange juice was left.  "Just my luck..." He sighed.

"Look at it this way, Rex!" Viki smiled at him.  "At least you'll wake up earlier from now on."

"Right..." He rolled his eyes as he began to eat, using whatever butter was left on the table to put on his bagel.

Outside of Goldenrod city, A shadow of two figures.

"You brought the stones?" The first one, a female asked with a mixture of dominance and elegance in her voice.

"You brought the Pokemon?" The second one, a male asked back in a cold, remorseless voice.

They both began to show what they had.  The female opened a bag filled with dark-colored stones while the male released two pokemon; A Typlosion and a Swampert.

"Now to see if all of our hard work has paid off." He said as he handed one of the stones to the female.  "Which one do ya want?" He asked, pointing to the said Pokemon.

"Hmm...I'll take...the Swampert." She answered as she used the stone on the Swampert.  After contact with the said stone, it began to glow as if it were evolving.  But instead of the usual white glow ,it was a red glow.  After the glow was gone, Swampert's eyes narrowed as it viciously grunted, "Swamp..."

"One down, one to go..." The male smirked as he used the other stone on the Typlosion.  Like the Swampert, Typlosion began to glow red.  Afterward, it gave out a vicious growl as the male smiled at the results. "It appears our experiment has become successful..."

"But we still have a lot more to do before we tell the boss, Kai." She reminded him.  "We need to do some tests on the pokemon's special attacks to see to what extent the Dark stones will have on the pokemon exposed."

"That is true, Bonnie." The man known as Kai nodded.  "But time is very limited.  We must send the next shipment of stones to Kanto and Hoenn by next month."

"We will gather as much of an analysis on the stones non-stop.  We won't stop until we know exactly what these Dark stones can do to a pokemon." Bonnie declared.

"Agreed." Kai nodded as they both vanished out of sight.

After breakfast, or what was left of it, Rex walks outside fully dressed.  He was wearing black and red trainers with black velcro straps in an X pattern on each shoe, black wind pants with 2 red stripes going downward, save for a open short sleeved red shirt over a black tank top, along with a black backpack with a red dragon insignia on the face.  He inhaled deeply, "Ah, smell that fresh air!"

"They're nothing like a bright day to start a new journey." Viki smiled as she walked outside, carrying a green backpack similar to Rex's but instead it had a flower printed on the face. To say that she was very excited about this journey would be an understatement.  Ever since Rex first started his journey at the age of 10, Viki wondered what it would've been like.  For the past 8 years Rex would leave home, but would always come back for the holidays to be with the family.  He spent the first 4 years traveling throughout the Johto region and the next 4 years in Kanto.  Had it not been for their over-protective father, fearing that harm would come to 'his little angel,' Viki would've started her journey as well.  Now at the age of 16, Viki was ready to go, as her brother put it, "Check out what she's been missing."  Unlike Rex, her goal wasn't to be the best at pokemon battling, but rather as a Pokemon Coordinator winning contests left and right.

"Let's check if we have everything." She suggested as she opened her backpack.

"Good idea." Rex nodded as he looked inside his backpack as well.  "Potions?"

"Check!" Viki chimed with a smile.

"Antidotes?"

"Check!"

"Money?"  
  
Viki looked up at Rex, confused. "Money?"

"Y'know, to get more supplies."

"Oh right...." Viki let out a slight chuckle.  "Duh, Genius..." She thought to herself.

"Anyway..." Rex decided to continue, "Pokeballs?"

"Check!" Viki smiled as she holds a few to show that she did indeed have them in stock.

"Pokenavs, just incase we get lost?"

"Double Check!"

"Alrighty...Oh, and the most important thing..." Rex grabbed a device from his belt which resembled a Gameboy Advance SP.  "My new and improved Pokedex!  Not only does it give the standard information about pokemon, but this baby can connect to a PC and download upgrades.  Plus it also can read levels of Pokemon.  Perfect if you want to know how close your pokemon are to evolving."

"Interesting..." Viki grinned, intrigued with the idea as she tossed out a pokeball. "Come on out, Josephine!"  The ball opened as a Vulpix the materialized. "Try scanning Josephine!" She suggested.

Rex opened the Pokedex as he read… "It says that the only way a Vulpix can evolve into a Ninetails is if a fire stone is used.  And we're fresh out of those."  
  
"True... Well, what's her level?" Viki wanted to see how this new Pokedex worked.

"28..." Rex placed away his pokedex.  "Now we gotta get to the Magnet Train before it leaves." He looked at Viki.  "You have your pass?"

Viki nodded with a flash of a laminated card, "Never leave home without it."

"Now let's go!" After leaving a note on the door for his other sister, Racquel, Rex walked off to the Magnet Train Station.

"You bet!" Viki recalled Josephine as she then followed her brother.

On the train, Rex and Viki sat across each other. With the Magnet Train directly connected to Saffron City, their destination, it made traveling from Johto to Kanto much easier.

"So Rex, why are we going to Saffron?" Viki asked.  "I thought we were going to travel in the Hoenn region?"

"We are, but I promised J.C. we'll get him if we were to go to the Hoenn Region." Rex explained.  
  
"Your friend?" Viki asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you've met him!  Remember the last time we went to Saffron City?" He reminded her.  
  
"Of course, that's where I caught Josephine! " Viki giggled.  "Well I can't wait to get into Hoenn.  Think of all of the contests I'll enter..." She closed her eyes as she could imagine being in front of a wide crowd cheering for her.

"And we'll be here to support you all the way!" Rex smiled, confident with her sister's abilities.

"We're now arriving in Saffron City!" A voice on the PA spoke.  "Please remain seated until the train has come to a complete stop.  Thank you for riding the Magnet Train."

"While we're here, it would be a nice idea to see if we could catch some more Pokemon." Rex suggested.

"Rex, you only have enough room for one more!" Viki reminded him.

"I can always have one of my pokemon transferred to a box in my computer at home. Raquel'll be there to take care of the pokemon, remember?"

"Don't forget, she also has a flower shop to run."

"Brute, Lash, and Spike can hold the fort down." Rex said about his Machamp, Rhyhorn, and Arcanine.  "They've proven time and time that they can take care of things."

After getting off the Magnet Train, Rex looked on his Pokenav.

"Let's see....the Gym can't be that far..." He pondered

"I wonder if any of J.C.'s Tyrogue evolved." Viki asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they _all_ evolved." Rex stated as a large crowd then rushed past them.

Viki noticed the crowd.  "What's going o-" She walks over to see where they're all going, but gets knocked over by a man twice as big as her.

"Viki!" Rex rushed over to his sister.

  
The man looked down and saw Viki.  "I'm sorry, young lady." He checked on her to see if she was injured.  "Are you okay?"  From his gruff voice and his scratchy-looking beard, save for his equipment, he appeared to be a hiker.

Viki rubbed her head.  "I'm okay..." She was still a bit weary.

Rex confronted him. "Hey pal, watch where you're going next time!"

"It's okay Rex," Viki assured.  "I'm fine."  She looked toward the man.  "What's all the commotion?"  
  
"A group of Pokemon are causing chaos at a local shop." He explained.

"A group of Pokemon?" Rex responded, a bit intrigued.

"Yes.  I heard it on the radio and decided to see for myself."

Another hiker approached them, "Earl, did you hear. The Charmeleon are-"

The hiker, known as Earl finishes for him. "Causing trouble at the shop?"

"No, what I was going to say that two more Charmeleon are on the top of the building."

"Charmelon?" Viki asked, shocked that there were actually wild Charmeleon, let alone in this part of Kanto.

"Sounds like something for us to investigate." Rex grinned with excitement, "Let's go."

------

At a local Pokemart, blockades were placed around the store as the Charmeleon has many of the citizens in fear.

"People stay calm," Officer Jenny said to the crowd nearby, along with a Growlithe ready for action just incase it came down to a battle.  "We have this totally under control."

The Charmeleon gave out an aggressive "Char" as they paced back and forth, marking their territory.

Rex and co made it to the scene, trying to get though the crowd so they could be as close to the action as possible.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"What are the Charmelon doing here?" Viki asked as well.

"No one knows for sure, but it's got everyone here in shock and fear." A voice familiar to Rex said off-screen.

Rex looked towards the direction of the voice.  "J.C.!"

A young man who appears to be Rex's age with long black hair tied into a pony tail, dressed only in a tank top, blue gi pants and boots.  "Hey Rex, long time no see.  We can catch up later.  Right now, how are we going to take care of the Charmeleon?"  He then remembered, "Rex, you have a Charmeleon, right?"  
  
"Yes....and no..." Rex explains.  "Since the last time we spoke, Drego evolved into a Charizard.  I would use it, but the risk of burning the building because of the battle would be higher than it already was."

"Good point." J.C. nodded in agreement.  "A water pokemon would be better suited as they have the least chance of causing real damage."

"I got two on me." Rex took out the two pokeballs which contained them.

Earl looked on.  "You're going to challenge them by yourself?  Three on Two aren't exactly the best odds, Kid."

"Don't call me 'Kid'" Rex snapped as he's about to send out his pokemon...

He was stopped by Officer Jenny.  "Hold it!  There will be no pokemon battling.  We don't know what these Charmeleon are capable of."

"But if we just wait, the situation will become worse." Rex stated.

"Sorry. I can allow you to go on! The risk is too high!"

"Please Officer Jenny, think about this situation." Viki pleaded.

"The kid's got a point." Earl stated.

"Don't call me..." Rex then sighed, seeing that it was pointless to complain about being referred to as "kid" anyway. "Never mind..."

Jenny sighed, "Okay, but be careful!"

As Rex jumped over the barricade, Viki and J.C. followed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them..." Earl assured as he too followed suit.

The Charmeleon noticed Rex and co. approach the building as they gave a sharp glare.

"Hmm..." Rex noticed an orange Charmeleon.  "That must be the leader..." He narrows his eyes.  "If it's a fight you want, then you got it." Rex got a pokeball ready for battle.  
  
"Rex, let me help." Viki insisted.

"Viki stay back, I got this." Rex stuck his arm out in front of her to prevent her from advancing, but stayed focused on the Charmeleon.

"We don't know what they're capable of, and besides, Josephine's Flash Fire prevents damage from all fire attacks." She reminded of her Vulpix's special ability.

Rex sighed, "Okay Viki, get ready."  
  
Viki grab out the pokeball which contained her.  "Ready."

The leader walked back inside as the other Charmeleon ambushed Rex and Viki.

"Watch out!" J.C. shouted as he threw a Pokeball.  "Go! Tyrogue!"  The pokeball opened as a Tyrogue materialized.  "Tyrogue, use tackle!" He demands.

Tyrogue went for a tackle on one of the Charmeleon and landed a direct hit, but fell right into a flamethrower of another.

"Tyrogue!" J.C. shouted out to his attacked pokemon.

"I'll help!" Viki threw out her Pokeball. "Josephine, Quick Attack!"

"Save some for me!" Rex tossed his pokeball as well. "Edge, Water Gun!"

The two pokeballs then open as Josephine and a Croconaw materialized from their respected pokeballs.

"Vulpix!"

"Croconaw!"

 Josephine went for an attack at high speed on a Charmeleon which knocked it down as Edge shot out a stream of water onto another Charmeleon, knocking it down as well.

The Charmeleon didn't give up, as they shot flamethrowers simultaneously at all 3 three pokemon and their trainers...

"Graveler, Explosion!" Earl shouted as he threw his pokeball towards the direction of the Charmeleon.

The pokeball opens as t a Graveler materialized.  It then began to glow as it then emitted a huge explosion.  After the dust cleared, all of the Charmeleon have fainted...

"Good thing we recalled our pokemon before the Explosion attack." Viki stated as she kissed the pokeball which contained Josephine.

"Now we need to go inside, just incase." Rex then looked at Viki.  "Viki, stay here, just in case more of them arrive."  
  
Viki nodded reluctantly.  She wanted to go with her brother and help out, but also knew that it would've been a good idea to stay there, just incase more Charmeleon came out.  "Be careful..."

Earl stated.  "I'll stay, too.  Two against a group of Charmeleon are better odds than just with one."

"That settles it." Rex looked toward his friend.  "J.C.?"

J.C. nodded in agreement, thinking the exact same thing as Rex as they made their way inside the building.

Inside, two more Charmeleon were pacing back in forth as the Leader watched on.

"The leader's mine..." Rex declared.

"I got your back, Rex." J.C held up the Pokeball.

"Okay!" Rex grabbed out the pokeballs.  "Let's do this."

The Charmeleon leader looked at Rex and J.C. as it then ordered the other two to attack.

"Tyrogue, Go!"  
  
"Go, Edge and Shellshock."

Their pokeballs open as Tyrogue, Edge, and a Wartortle materialized.

"Tyrogue, Tackle!" J.C. ordered. 

Tyrogue went for a hard hitting tackle which hit one of the Charmeleon.

"Edge, Shellshock, Water Gun!" Rex ordered, but instead of attacking the Charmeleon, they both attack each other with a burst of water.  "On the Charmeleon, not each other!" He groaned in embarrassment.

Edge and Shellshock starred each other down, both ready to strike the other as they bickered with each other. 

"What's up with them?" J.C. asked aside to Rex.

"Long story short: My Wartortle and Croconaw don't get along." Rex explained.

The Charmeleon, annoyed with their opponents fighting each other instead of them, each shot a flamethrower their way, hoping to at least get somewhat of a challenged out of them.  

Edge and Shellshock decided to place aside their differences for time being and shot their waterguns at them in retaliation.

"Finally..." Rex sighed with relief, knowing that his pokemon would work together for at least the time being.  

Edge and Shellshock both had to face the leader Charmeleon as it was so strong that it'd take both of them to beat them.  Tyrogue was left alone the other two Charmeleon to tangle with by itself.

"Should've brought my other pokemon..." J.C. muttered as Tyrogue took another scratch attack.  However, Tyrogue didn't give up, as it kept on fighting.  

"Don't give up, Tyrogue! You can beat them!" J.C. encouraged as Tyrogue took another hit.  Then, as it appeared to be over, Tyrogue began to glow.

"Huh?" JC, Rex and his pokemon watched with surprise.  Even the Charmeleon were interested as it began to change form.  After the glow disappeared, Tyrogue had evolved...

"Hitmontop!" The newly evolved pokemon cried.

"Alright!" J.C. grinned.  "Looks like all that training have finally paid off." He looked at his newly evolved Hitmontop!  "Okay Hitmontop, Use Triple Kick!"

"Hitmontop!" Hitmontop flipped onto its head as it spun toward the direction of the Charmeleon, knocking them down from the high speed kicks from its legs and tail.

"Alright, now finish it off with another Triple Kick!" 

"Hitmontop! (You got it!)" Hitmontop went for another Triple Kick on the Charmeleon, this time with a direct hit

"Nice job Hitmontop!  You deserve a good rest." J.C. recalled Hitmontop as he looked to see how Rex is doing.

Shellshock and Edge went for a double Water Gun but the Charmeleon dodged, which caused the attacks to hit each other instead.  After the recovery they began to bicker at each other, each claiming that the other did that on purpose.

"They're fighting...again..." J.C. commented as Rex was nearly having a migraine.

Charmeleon was now laughing at the two water pokemon fighting each other, especially since it believed that Rex didn't have any pokemon that could give him a suitable challenge.

"This isn't working at all..." Rex held out the two pokeballs, "Shellshock and Edge, Return!" He said as the Pokemon returned to their pokeballs.  He grabbed out another Pokeball.  

"Please don't miss..." Rex tossed out another Pokeball. "Crush, use Horn Drill on the Charmeleon!" Out popped out a Blue Nidoking along with a bit of sparkles from the pokeball as it attempt a horndrill on Charmeleon, but it missed and went into a wall…

Charmeleon watched in disgust, as it then narrowed its eyes at Rex as to say "Are you done?"

Rex sweatdropped, "Terrific..."  He closed his eyes with a smile, "Return..." Crush returned to its Pokeball as he then grabbed out another one.  "Go Jolt!" Jolt was released from its Pokeball. "Okay Jolt, Thunderbolt!"

Jolt charged up, and then released a powerful Thunder Bolt on Charmeleon.  Since it's been worn out a bit from its earlier battle with Shellshock and Edge, it was a direct hit.

"Way to go, Rex!" J.C. congratulated.  He was just about to call Hitmontop back out to help Rex.

"Not yet." He grabbed out a great bal as he looked at the fallen Charmeleon.  "This opportunity is too rich to pass up!"

"You mean you're..."

"That's right!  Great ball, go!" Rex threw the great ball as it captured the rare Charmeleon.  After rocking side-to-side for a few seconds, Charmeleon was caught!"

Rex picked up the Pokeball in triumph. "Yeah!  I got myself a rare Charmeleon!" He performed a victory pose while showing the pokeball that contained the pokemon.  "Now all there's left to do is to name it..."

"Name it?" J.C. asked, confused at why he would give a pokemon a nickname.

"Yeah.  I always give my pokemon a nickname, just to avoid any potential mix-up..."  Rex pondered for a name.  It seemed he already sort of had one in mind... "Hmm...Char...Char..."

  
"Rex!" Viki shouted as she enters the building.  She wondered what was going on since it was over an hour since they went in.  
  
"Char...Rex?" Rex pondered on the name.  "Yes, Charex is perfect!"

"What's going on?" Viki asked.

"Your brother just caught a pokemon." J.C. explained to her.  "Now he's thinking up a nickname."

"You just had to catch a pokemon, didn't you?" Viki smirked at him, knowing that he couldn't resist catching one.

"And he's not the only one to get something from this battle." J.C. released Hitmontop from its pokeball.

"Wow! So I guess Tyrogue evolved!"

"Yep, and now I have all three evolutions of Tyrogue!" J.C. smile in triumph. It may have taken years of training, but he had finally got it done.

"Wait a minute, if you had more pokemon than that Tyrogue, why didn't you use them at the start?" Rex asked as he placed the now-occupied pokeball back onto his belt.

"Tyrogue's evolution varies depending on how it's raised.  It was easier to get my other two Tyrogue to evolve into Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, so I had to be very careful with this one.  Speaking on which, you have a few issues to work out with your pokemon..."

"Edge and Shellshock went at it again?" Viki assumed, not surprised.

"I don't know what to do with them.  If I choose one of them, the other gets upset." Rex sighed.  In this situation he knew that this was one battle he couldn't win.  "It's a lose-lose situation..."

"We can worry about that later..." J.C. grinned as he then changed the subject, "So, when do we head off to Hoenn?"

"Ready to go that soon?"

"I heard there's some pokemon only found there.  I even heard rumors around the gym of a fighting type pokemon which also a Psychic type!"

"A Medicham Right?" Viki figured.  She had done some research about the pokemon that could only be found in the Hoenn region. "Rex, check your Pokedex."

"Okay." He took out his Pokedex as he then looked up the info.  "It says that its location is on  Mt. Pyre."

"Awesome!" J.C. exclaimed.  "We should go to Mt. Pyre, ASAP!" He ordered.

"That's nice, but first we need to check with Officer Jenny.  To let everyone the situation's been taking care off.  Plus we need to get the Charmeleon to a Pokemon center. Viki reminded as  Rex and J.C. nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Earl asked as he entered the building.

"Everything good over here."  Rex nodded in approval.  
  
"Splendid! I'll tell Officer Jenny." Earl said as he began to leave.

"Wait for, us!  We'll go with you." Viki said behind him as she, Rex, and J.C. followed.

With peace and order restored to the area, the crowds have died down. Rex and co. were in a middle of a nice chat with Earl.

"So, you're heading for the Hoenn region." Earl responded to the answer of his question.  "That's quite a journey!"

"Yep!" Rex nodded.  "Vik and I went to the Hoenn region when we were younger, but now we want to do some exploring! I'm set out to continue my quest to become the number one pokemon trainer!"

"And I'm going to participate in contests." Viki smiled with a giggle.  "It's my goal to become the number one Pokemon Coordinator in the world."

"And me, I'm going to catch a fighting Pokemon Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon can't defeat." JC declared, determined to restore the Fighting Pokemon Gym its former glory.

"You all have some interesting goals." Earl commented.  "I wish all of you the best of luck.  Now I gotta go home to see my family.  So long!" He walked away as he waves.

"Later!" They all say at the same time as they wave back at Earl, who walks away.  After a few minutes, they can no longer see him.

Behind the Fighting Pokemon Gym, Rex stood with Edge and Shellshock, who were busy glaring at each other. They looked ready to strike each other down, despite Rex's attempt to get them to get along.

"Okay guys, I know that you guys don't think of each other as a best friend." Rex stated, "But when you're in a 2-on-2 pokemon battle, you're gonna have to learn how to work together and put aside your differences." The pokemon still seemed to be focused on each other, rather than what Rex had to say.  "I don't know what kind of anger you have for each other, but whatever it is, you need to work it out!  Your fighting is costing us battles, let alone those which should be cakewalk!"

"What caused them to hate each other..." J.C. asked as he watched them bicker.

"Edge and Shellshock always were jealous of each other, even when they were a Totodile and a Squirtle.  It's like they're having a personal battle even we can't see.  Every battle, it's all about one trying to out-do the other." Viki explained. When Rex first caught Edge, that's where all the trouble started.  Shellshock used to be Rex's top water gun and felt that Edge was replacing him.

"I see...perhaps they need a Pokemon Therapist." J.C. mused.

Rex sighed, seeing that trying to get them to get along is a waste of time right now as he held up the two pokeballs.  "Return..." Edge and Shellshock were both recalled back into the pokeballs. Rex looked towards J.C. and Viki.  "You guys ready?"

J.C. grinned, "I got my ticket, and my supplies needed for this journey."

"I'm all set, Bro." Viki nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go!" Rex grinned as he extended his arm to make a pact.

"Hoenn here we come!" Viki joined in as she placed her hand on top of her brother's.

"It's Hoenn or bust!" J.C. placed his hand in as well. It was official.  The three of them were ready to start their new journey together to Hoenn, each having different reasons. One to find new challenges, another to follow a dream, and the third on a mission to find something which would be the first step into reclaiming one's former glory.  Will they be successful, or would their attempts be in vain?

*************************************************************************

Okay, that's it for the first chapter.  Do you like it? Do you hate it?  Please leave your reviews, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them.


	2. Sailing Off

Thanks go out to all those who reviewed. A small note: From this chapter on, what the Pokemon are saying will be translated. Now, without further adieu, the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Because if I did, there would be less fluff and the villains won't be made out to be a joke with the good guys ALWAYS winning (coughJessieandJamescough).

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_** Sailing off!

Rex sat on top of the bed inside of a cabin of a luxurious cruise ship. It was just an ordinary single-sized bedroom. Not too big, and not too small. With only five more minutes to go before cast off, he had made sure that everything was good to go. His Pokenav and Pokedex were both attached to his belt. His pokeballs were in his bag next to him, as well as his potions and antidotes. His sister, Viki, and his friend J.C. were already getting accustomed in their own cabins, leaving Rex to just relax and think about what lied ahead.

_"Attention! The SS Matte will be leaving in two minutes!"_ said a female's voice on the P.A. system. It signaled loved ones and family members who were not on the ride to take their leave.

A knock on a door was suddenly heard.

"Come in, it's open." He says.

The door slowly opened as Viki stepped in. "Rex, are you ready?"

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Are you?"

She smiled. "Yep! J.C.'s meditating with his pokemon. He's probably thinking about that Medicham."

"He sees this as his greatest chance to defeat Sabrina. And with the pokemon he has now, his chances of beating her are slim to none."

"How about your battle with Sabrina?" Viki reminded Rex about a long time ago, when he was touring in Kanto.

"That was different. We may had the same intentions, the pokemon we used were different. He used both of his best fighting pokemon to fight her Kadabra, while I had used Drego and Shadow." He stated, mentioning his first Charmeleon, who has since evolved into a Charizard, and his Umbreon. "If I left Shadow at home, I would've lost big time."

"I see." She sat down on the bed.

"Even if he does get a Medicham, while it has the traits of a Psychic Pokemon, its Fighting traits may still pose as a weakness."

_"Attention! The SS Matte is now leaving!"_ stated the same voice on the P.A. as earlier. _"I repeat, the SS Matte is now leaving!"_

Rex looked at his sister. "I guess you should be heading back to your room, Vik."

"That's okay." She assured him with a smile. "So, any idea what the gyms in Hoenn will be like?" She asked.

"Not sure. But one thing's for sure. The Gym Leaders there are going to be a handful. Hopefully I won't have too much difficulty."

"Don't worry, Big Bro! I know you can beat them. And J.C. and I will be there." She gave him a pat on the back.

"That's nice to hear!" A smile came to his face as his fighting spirit was ignited. "So Vik, how are you preparing for your Pokemon Coordination Debut?" Rex changed the subject. Despite it now being a real Pokemon battle, he was actually interested in seeing a real Pokemon Contest, let alone his sister involved in one.

"Josephine and I already have a game plan." Viki grabs out her pokeball which contained her. "You want to see?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil your surprise, but what the hell?" Rex shrugged.

Outside the cabin area, Kai and Bonnie were taking the time to relax by lying down on lawn chairs near the pool area. Kai was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks as Bonnie let down her long aqua hair from her usual ponytail, wearing a black 1pc bikini. The sun shined bright on top of the as they were enjoying their time off duty after about a week's worth of work.

A nearby cell phone then begun to ring. "Bonnie, pick it up!" Kai ordered.

"Pick it up yourself, Kai!" Bonnie turned over. "It's on your side." She was enjoying this short break too much to spoil it with a simple phone call.

Kai mouthed off a few words as he grabbed the phoned and answered. "Yeah?"

"What's your report?" A voice replied on the other end of the line.

"The effects of the Dark Stones are going as planned, Doctor." Kai explained, "The effects on Typlosion and Swampert have not only made them loyal to us, but stronger."

"Excellent. And the new shipments to the Kanto and Hoenn regions?"

"Under way as we speak. By tomorrow, the stones should make it to the new headquarters in Lillycove City"

"Good work! Remember; do not let anyone get in the way of our goal. Use any means necessary."

"Yes sir." Kai nodded. After a beep, he placed the cell phone away.

"Was that Slifer?" Bonnie rolled onto her stomach.

"Yes. About the stones."  
  
"Does he always have to call us every day?" She asked, annoyed with their boss's mistrust of them.

"Sure, he may be annoying, but what he does is understandable. There are some members who basically made a joke out of our organization."

"But he shouldn't take it out on us. He should have more trust in us." Bonnie rolled onto her back as she stretched her arms. Her toes curled in as she then placed her hands behind her head. "Let's not worry about some professor. I want to work on my tan."

"That sounds agreeable..." Kai smiles as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Back in the cabin, Josephine was showing off one of her moves for the contest as she shot her flamethrower upward, making a fire-like fountain.

"Wow!" Rex applauded with a smile. "That was fantastic!"  
  
"Really?" A smile came to Viki's face.

"Of course! I don't see how the judges could pass that up!"

Viki instantly leaped into Rex with a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Hey..." Rex tried to calm her down. "I was just telling' the truth! No need to get emotional!"

Viki then noticed the same orange Chameleon Rex caught two days ago leaning on the cabin walls, looking down at the blue carpeting in the cabin. "What's up with Charex?" She asked Rex. Despite his capture, Charex was more of the rebellious type, preferring to be by himself instead of mingling with the other pokemon. Besides Rex, anyone else who would even talk to him would get a flamethrower to the face.

"Beats me... Maybe it's anti-social." Rex replied.

Josephine decided to approach Charex, in an attempt to get to know him better. Before she could let out a cry for friendship, she was met with a fierce slash from Charex. She then ran towards Viki for comfort, with a hurt expression on her face.

Viki noticed Josephine rubbing on the side of her boot-clad foot. "What's wrong?"

"Vul-pix-vul...(He hurt me…)" She whined. Her painful expression was enough to tell what happened.

Viki sighed, "Let me guess, Charex?" Apparently she wasn't surprised with Charmeleon's "behavior."

"Vul...(Yes…)" She nodded.  
  
Viki picked up her hurt Vulpix and cuddled her. "Don't worry, Josephine. It's okay. That's just how Charex is."

Rex sighed in agreement. He knew that this was a major issue as it's been treating his pokemon the exact same way. "I'll talk to him..."

"Please don't be too hard on him... he's not used to being around pokemon who care for him." Viki reminded Rex.

"Okay, but it takes a lot to get a hothead like him to listen."

"Just like a certain trainer I know." Viki grinned at Rex, making it obvious who she was talking about.

"I'm not that hotheaded." Rex retorted, in a hasty manner.

"See, you just proved my point." Viki let out a giggle as she, after placing her down, returned Josephine to her Pokeball. As much as she loved her brother, Viki thought it was always cute to see Rex get worked up a bit. "Should we check up on JC?"

"Nah...He does this kind of stuff all the time." Rex explained. "He could go on for about half the day for all I know."

"Okay..." Viki stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go take a dip in the pool."

"Alright then..." Rex jumped backwards onto the bed. "I was planning on taking a nap anyway. We still have about a day."

"See you later." Viki walked toward the door. "And don't oversleep this time." She giggled right before stepping out the door."

"Right..." Rex rolled his eyes at that comment before closing them.

In the cabin hallway, Viki was walking back into her room. On the walls were framed artwork of various pokemon in their natural environments such as an Oddish in a meadow of blooming flowers, a Poliwag in a small pond where the sun shined brightly, and a swarm of Beedrill buzzing through a dark forest. She admired the detail the artists put into the scenery. "I wonder if they have one of a Vulpix." She wondered as she continued to go back to her room. Her room was a bit far away from Rex and J.C.'s, but the plus side was that her room was near the pool. She could already feel the smooth pool all over her body as the bright sunlight shinned upon her.

She finally made it to the door to her room, which was conveniently near the door, which led to the pool area. As she was about to go into her room, she heard voices coming from the pool area outside, suspicious ones...

Viki decided not to even think about what would be going on outside, as she was raised not to eavesdrop into others conversations. Besides that, she wouldn't appreciate someone else doing the same to her. But then again, what if it was something dangerous, such as an illegal smuggling, or worse they were planning a terrorist attack. The guilt she would receive, knowing that she could've found out and perhaps stopped them before their plan came to action, would've been too great for her to bear.

"What the heck…" She decided as she slowly open the door…

"So after we get to Hoenn, we go to Birch's lab?" Bonnie asked, enjoying the tan she was receiving.

"Yeah." Kai nodded, "That place's loaded with rare Pokemon. And thus more to be added to our growing Team." He held up one of the Dark Stones. "With these babies, we'll make all of the pokemon obey only us. Just think of the possibilities, Bonnie: World Domination, Riches, Basically doing whatever the hell we please!"

"But what if we're caught, Kai? I mean, it was already a hassle to get those other pokemon in Goldenrod."

"What'd you expect, Bonnie? They were two highly-evolved pokemon: A Typhlosion and a Swampert!"

A gasp came from Viki's mouth. About a few days ago, she has heard about the incident on the news. There were two robberies of pokemon at around the same time in Goldenrod City. Most notably was her best friend, Shauna's heartbreak over her lost Swampert. After a trip to the Hoenn region, Shauna's father gave Shauna her first pokemon on her 10th birthday: A Mudkip. Viki, only a year younger, was jealous at the time as she already had her first pokemon, Ivy, who was still at the time a Bulbasaur but couldn't go out to challenge gyms. This was far before she decided to become a Pokemon Coordinator, as she would want to follow Rex around in Goldenrod City, learning whatever she could from him whenever he got into Pokemon battles with the locals before he finally left to challenge gyms (Fotunately not his then-arrogant, but still slightly-hotheaded nature).

When she first heard about the news from Shauna, she had tears in her eyes and was completely devastated. Viki knew about how close her and her pokemon have gotten, even when Mudkip evolved into a Marshtomp, and later a Swampert. It even made her shed a tear herself, knowing that she would've felt the same way if it had happen to Ivy.

Now she looked at the two, relaxing on their beach chairs enjoying the bright summer day as if they earned it. She may have been known to be a bit naive, but she wasn't clueless. It all made sense: Shauna's pokemon being stolen, the two Pokemon Robberies, their involvement. It came together like the pieces of the puzzle. They were the ones responsible for everything! Shauna's pain, the worry of many citizens when it came to their safety, not to mention the Pokemon, everything!

She wanted to confront them, make them pay for what they've done and the people they've hurt. But she couldn't, for a number of reasons. One, because the amount of Pokemon. She wasn't sure about how many Pokemon they had with them, but thanks to the Dark Stones, it wouldn't be a normal fight. Aside from Ivy and Josephine, the only Pokemon she had was Swift, her Pidgeotto. 3-on-4 wasn't exactly the best of odds, let alone when circumstances such as this play a huge factor. The second and most important reason was because she didn't want to cause any unease on the ship, let alone without any real evidence. How would people feel knowing that two possible thieves or worse, terrorists were on board?

With a sigh, Viki slowly shut the door to avoid making any noise, or anything that would draw attention toward her as she went back to the door. She took out a key card from the inside of her right boot and slipped it into the slot. As she pulled it back out the light just above the slot flashed green, indicating that the door was unlocked. She went inside as she then instantly collapsed on the bed. The only thing she wanted to do is to close her eyes, not think about what happened at the pool area, and to not think about what has happened in Goldenrod…

Dream Sequence

"W-Where am I? Can somebody hear me!?" Viki asked, searching through an aroma of darkness. She didn't know how she got there or the reason why. Perhaps if she walked around, she would find her answers…

"Am I…alone?" She asked as she then saw three familiar Silhouettes: One of an Ivysaur, another of a Vulpix, and the third of a Pidgeotto.

"Ivy? Josephine? Swift?" Her eyes went wide as they were filled with joy and relief as she then rush towards her Pokemon. "Thank goodness you're here! For a minute there I wa-"

The pokemon's eyes began to glow red as they glared darkly at her, beginning to growl.

Viki stopped in shock. "What's wrong?"

"Now attack your former master!" A familiar voice ordered as Ivy used its Vine Whip to bind Viki.

"W-Why are you doing this?" She cried, shocked that her own Pokemon were attacking her as Swift began to viciously peck at her. Tears began to form in her eyes as cuts and bruises were made on her body.

"I-I thought that you were my friends!"

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore, Little Girl…" Another voice informed her, this time female. Suddenly, from behind Bonnie and Kai, the two people she saw earlier from the pool area, approached her. "Thanks to the Dark Stones all your Pokemon now belong to us!"

"No… Ivy, Josephine, Swift, please don't do this!" She begged, but to no avail. The vines only became tighter as the pecking became faster and more painful. Suddenly, Josephine released a barrage of small fireballs towards Viki, tearing her shirt and skirt into rags as small burn marks were left.

"Give it up, Viki." Kai smirked. "There's no way they'll listen to you. Just like your little friend's Swampert, your Pokemon belong to us now. You'll never get them back! Never!"

Bonnie gave a smile as she looked at their "new" pokemon. "Finish her off!"

"Please! Guys don't do this! After all we've been through…" Viki, now weakened from the attack by her former Pokemon, made her final plea as the half-grown plant from the seed on Ivy's back began to glow. Swift also began to glow as Josephine began to gather as much energy as she could.

"After all the great times we had together…I just can't believe…you'd do this…" Her voice cracked as the preparations were finished.

"Say goodbye, Little Girl!" Kai grinned cold heartedly as the Pokemon released their attacks: Ivy with Solarbeam, Josephine with Fire Blast, and Swift with Sky Attack. Viki let out a loud scream as the attacks connected…

End Dream

Viki snapped her eyes open as she found herself not into the oblivion she thought she would've encountered, but the soft green sheets of her bed.

"A dream…it was only a dream…" She sighed as she looked down at her belt, where her Pokeballs would be. To her relief, she managed to see three small Pokeballs attached to her belt. "They're safe…" She said softly as she then heard a knock on her door.

"Viki!" A voice called out from the door.

"Rise and shine!" Another voice called out as well. "You're gonna open the door or am I gonna have to use your brother as a battering ram?"

"Or better yet, use Bruce Lee over here as one." He added to his friend's remark.

"Coming…" Viki walked to the door. As she opens it, Rex and J.C. were standing outside.

"Viki, what took you so long?" Rex asked.

"Yeah! It's dinner time!" J.C. added. "After all, you wouldn't want a new start with an empty stomach, would you?"

Viki blinked as she then looked back to the clock. "You mean it's…7:30?" She exclaimed in shock. "Why didn't you guys get me sooner?"

"Well…" J.C. Explained, "First we tried calling you, but you weren't picking up. Then Rex mentioned that you were going to the pool but you weren't there. So we figured you're here. But with all of that snoring…"

"What!? I don't know what you're talking about!?" Viki replied defensively, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Viki…" J.C. then smiled as he saw Viki buying his mock apology, "It was more like an eruption!" That remark earned him a slap on the face.

"How mean!" She pouted, as J.C. rubbed his now-red left cheek with his hand.

"Don't worry J.C. we'll hit the Buffet…as soon as my sister fixes her hair!" Rex assure with a chuckle as a frustrated groan was heard.

"You're mean! Cruel! Both of you should be ashamed!" Viki snapped as she then stormed in and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" J.C. asked.

"Beats me?" Rex shrugged.

"She's _your_ sister?" J.C. sighed. "What's up with your sister, man? We were only teasing."

"Just give her some time. She's probably just cranky. People are usually like that when they wake up." Rex suggested.

After 20 minutes have passed, Viki walked inside of the restaurant that was on the SS Matte. She figured that Rex and J.C. had already have dinner so she would more than likely eat alone. That was exactly what she deserved after the way she acted, she thought. She knew that they were only teasing as they all do it to each other. Whenever Rex and J.C. pulled their pranks on her, such as filling her spare Pokeballs up with whipped cream, or squirting toothpaste all over her face, she always got a bit peeved, but she did always get them back, such as filling Rex's shampoo bottle with Pink Hair dye, or her all-time favorite: Stealing all of J.C.'s clothing and leaving only a Igglybuff suit for him to wear.

So why was this any different from the way she was feeling? She probably used this situation, and consequently Rex and J.C., as scapegoats to hide what she was really angry about: Bonnie and Kai, and how they stole the Pokemon from Goldenrod, especially Shauna's Swampert. Maybe she should tell Rex and J.C. what's really on her mind and apologize. She then felt a rumbling from inside of her stomach, indicating that it was time to eat.

"My…no wonder the tickets cost so much…" She commented as she saw a few huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as most people were seated at tables while a few were in line at the buffet table. She decided to step in line and to pick her meal for tonight.

After about five minutes have passed, Viki managed to put together a balanced, slight vegetarian meal. She mostly had vegetables such as corn on a cob, mash potatoes and broccoli, and chopped carrots. The only meat on her plate was piece of broiled chicken.

"Hey Viki!" A voice called out as Viki looked over to see her brother and J.C., already seated and beginning to eat.

"We saved ya a spot, and a plate. Just incase you got-" J.C. begun to explain, but noticed the plate which was in Viki's hands. "…hungry…" He finished, sounding defeated.

"Sorry…" She giggled. If I would've known you went through the trouble, I'd-"

"Don't worry about it. It's not a buffet for nothing. Besides, it's just more for me to eat anyway." J.C. placed the food-filled plate next to his. "After all, we martial artists need to keep up our strength." He began to finish the chicken and ribs on his plate, before going for the Chicken Alfredo and Salad on the other.

"Where does he put it all?" Viki wondered as she watched him heat.

"Beats me?" Rex shrugged. He had known him for 3 years and still wondered how he kept his slightly muscular figure. Rex did had a well-toned body himself, but he couldn't help but feel envious, knowing that he only eats half of what J.C. ate daily. It must've been the daily training sessions, he figured. Otherwise, he'd be as big as a basketball in the stomach area by now.

Viki sighed as she changed the subject, into a more serious matter. "Guys…I just want to say that I'm sorry…for snapping at you two like that."  
  
"Hey, there're no grudges to be held here." Rex assured.

"Yeah…" J.C. nodded in agreement, his words nearly incoherent as he had his mouth stuffed with the Alfredo. "It's no biggie!"

"So why don't you just tell us what's up, Sis?"

"Okay…I was going back to my room, but then I heard some voices from outside the door. So I decided to take a little peek and…"

"Go on…" Rex nodded as he took a sip from his water-filled glass.

"Then I saw a couple relaxing at the beach…" Viki's voice began to crack again as a tear began to materialize in her eye. "You remember the robberies reported from the news a few days ago?"

"I remember missing 'The Osbornes!'" Rex replied, still bitter about missing a new episode of the MTV Reality Sitcom which had become one of his favorite shows.

"Well…remember Shauna's Swampert being poached?" Viki began to sniffle. "Those…those jerks were responsible!"

Both Rex and J.C.'s eyes went wide. "No way!" Rex shouted.

"You mean those people you saw were responsible about the Pokemon-napping?

"Yes…" Viki had to try her hardest to prevent crying.

"Damn...Poor Shauna…" Rex sighed.

"It gets worse…they used some kind of stone to make him work for them now! It's like its some sort of brainwashing tool!"

"Viki do you even have any proof that it was true?" J.C. asked. As much as he and Rex wanted to believe her, Viki needed to have the proof to back up her claim. Otherwise, Viki would get into a lot of trouble for a false accusation. Even if it was true, the last thing they wanted to do was to freak out the passengers aboard.

"No…" She sighed. "Let me guess…you don't believe me…"

"It's not that we don't believe you…but…you have to admit, it does sound a bit far-fetched."

"J.C.'s got a point, Vik. If they were really thieves with that kind of technology, you'd think that they'd use their own means of transportation?" Rex added to his friends statement.

"Maybe they're just working alone." Viki suggested which caused a sigh from Rex.

"Viki, we'll talk more about this situation tomorrow." Her brother said as he let out a yawn. "S'Good idea to get some sleep."

Now it was Viki's turn to sigh as she grabbed her plate. "Okay…"

Rex followed suit as he then had to take both of J.C.'s plates to get him to pay attention (He was trying to finish the Alfredo).

It was 10 O'clock at night, as everyone else had gone back into their cabins. Viki had just changed into her nightclothes. They were pink cotton pajamas with pictures of teddy bears printed all over. Despite how lame Rex thought they were, she always wore them to sleep every night. If it was laundry day at the Connelly household, Viki made sure that her pajamas were one of the first bits of laundry washed so that she could wear them to sleep at night.

For one thing, they were comfortable and kept her warm at night. One night when Rex accidentally spilled his glass of Moo Moo Milk all over her pajamas during the night before Chirstmas eve, Viki settled for sleeping in a pair of grey sweats and a white T-Shirt which was a promo shirt for the Pokemon K-1 Grand Prix. The shirt wasn't as warm as her long-sleeved pajama top, and while the sweats did keep her warm, comfort-wise it was nothing compared to her pajama bottom. As the Teddy Bear-themed pants were smooth to her skin, the sweats were baggy, old, and somewhat itchy. Viki hardly got any sleep that night as it showed the next morning. She decided to wear a pair of her Capri jeans to hide the scratch marks on her legs, and a black shirt. When Rex and Racquel asked what was wrong, Viki gave them a glare, especially to Rex, who she blamed for her lack of sleep. After all, he _did_ spill the milk…

And the other reason why she like those pajamas: She just loved teddy bears. It may have been strange for a 16 year old to still be plush-crazy, but when there was a chance to collect a stuffed animal she failed to not take advantage of this opportunity. Especially when it came to teddy bears, little cute teddy bears to be exact. Her most memorable moment was when received two deluxe-sized teddy bears on her 15th birthday: One of them a white teddy bear with a heart from her mom, Trish. And another, a brown teddy bear dressed like a skater, complete with baggy jeans and T-shirt, save for the skateboard "prop," from Rex. She was happy that she decided to sleep with both. She often wondered if there was a pokemon with a likeness to a Teddy-Bear. When she asked Rex, he told her that there was such a pokemon, namely a Teddiursa. However, he nether had encountered one personally. So the closest Viki ever gotten to seeing one was in a Pokedex.

After she kissed the pokeballs which contained each of her pokemon good-night, Viki kicked off her brown teddy-bear slippers as she pulled up the covers before slipping into bed. She was thinking about what she heard Bonnie and Kai say, about the Poke-nappings in Goldenrod, and the future ones at Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. She knew that they had to be stopped, and to be brought to the cold hard hand of justice for what they've done, especially to her friend, Shauna. Even if her Pokemon wasn't as powerful as theirs, she knew that she should at least try to make an effort. Who knew who would be Bonnie and Kai's next victims afterwards? She then realized that she would have a better chance of teaching those two a lesson if she was fully rested.

Viki rested her head on the fluffy white pillow as she then closed her eyes. She knew that tomorrow, no matter what, they needed to be stopped. Even if, in the end, it would cost Viki her Pokemon, or worse her life, she had to do something. She didn't' care what she would do, she didn't how she did it…

Something had to be done…

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So what's going to happen now? Viki knows about Bonnie and Kai's plan when they arrive in Hoenn and ready to do something to stop them, but what will she do. Despite knowing about what they've done, she still has no idea what they're capable of. Will she get Rex and J.C. to help, or will she be forced to go it alone? And even if the confrontation occurs, will Bonnie and Kai be too much of a challenge? Your reviews will be highly appreciated.


	3. First Encounter

**_Chapter 3:_** First Encounter

The bright sunlight shined through the window and onto Viki as its bright glare caused her to awaken. She stretched out her arms as she let out a soft yawn. She moved the covers from her body as she stepped out of bed and walked towards the window. Her eyes then opened wide, as she saw a group of tall buildings and a dock. They had arrived in Littleroot Town while they were asleep.

"It's just like how I remembered it…" She smiled with a sparkle in her green eyes. When they were little kids, Rex and Viki went to the Hoenn Region with their father, who was the president of the Johto branch of the Devon Corporation in Goldenrod City. As of result, they didn't see much of him as he was always busy with work, which also resulted in a separation from their mother. However on Birthdays and holidays such as Christmas, and Thanksgiving, he was always available as Devon was either closed or he requested the day off from his very-busy schedule. The benefits of him working there resulted in Rex, Racquel and Viki each getting Pokenavs, as well as Rex and Viki visiting Hoenn for the first time, as Racquel was living with their mother in Saffron City at the time. She then decided that it was best to take a quick shower and freshen up, as today was going to be a long day...

Rex, meanwhile, was already outside as he leaned onto white rail on the front of the SS Matte, along with Charex. It was an attempt for him to get to know his newest pokemon better and maybe understand its rebellious nature a bit more. Perhaps he would be able to do the impossible and to tame Charex's rebellious attitude and to be more social with the other pokemon.

"So Charex, we're almost at Littleroot Town." Rex said to his Charmeleon.

"...meel…(…right…)" Charex didn't seem to care about what Rex had to say, let alone the fact that they were indeed close to Littleroot.

"In the Hoenn Region, we're going to be facing a lot of new challenges and new trainers." Rex continued.

"Charmeleon! (You're damn right!)" Charex grinned as he became a bit more interested, if not excited as the thought of beating his opponents raced through his mind. Charex may not have been the best pokemon to talk to, but it's was always ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, Edge and Shellshock were at it again. This time they were arguing over a blue container with a blue water drop on the face.

"War…tor-tle! (This…is mine!)" Shellshock tugged the container towards his side.

"Cro…co-naw! (No…it's mine!)" Edge tugged the container toward its side.

Rex noticed his water pokemon bickering as he let out a sigh. "Not again…" He walked towards them and just took the container from them. "There…now no one will have it."

"Wartortle! (Oh come on!)" Shellshock protested, as he believed that he had that container all to himself and away from Edge."

"Croconaw Cro! (I had it first!)" Edge felt the same way as Shellshock, only that it was him who had the container for himself and away from Shellshock.

Rex opened the container as he grabbed a handful of pokemon food. "Here, both of you have some." He insisted, hopefully ending the trivial bickering.

Edge and Shellshock reluctantly obliged, but soon, much to Rex's dismay, they began to bicker once again as it became a game of one-upsmanship. They fought over who would get the most food.

"This is hopeless…" Rex groaned in frustration. Just then he heard a familiar chuckle.

"They're still going at it?" J.C. commented with a chuckle. He was fully dressed and had his hair down from his usual ponytail. "I know that you don't want to go psycho on your pokemon, but when's enough enough? What's next, fighting over who gets an Oran Berry?"

Rex looked down in embarrassment. J.C. did have a point. The Hoenn region was specialized for 2-on-2 battling. He couldn't just send Drego and Jolt out to battle all the time; otherwise his strategy would've been predictable almost every time. And now, more than ever, he couldn't tolerate his pokemon getting into argument or even fights over the most trivial matters, as later on in important gym battles, it would've cost him. It was to his understanding that at least one of the Pokemon gyms in the Hoenn region would be under those rules, and he couldn't afford any percent of error. "Your right…" He nodded. "Guess I'll have to be harder on them."

Rex grabbed out the two empty pokeballs which usually contained both of them. "Return!" A red laser-like beam emitted from each of the balls capturing Shellshock and Edge thus confining them back into the pokeballs. "What am I going to do with you two…" He said to the pokeballs in his hands.

"Maybe it would best if your sister took care of them for a while." J.C. suggested. As much as he was annoyed with Rex's inability to get his water pokemon to get along, he felt sorry for him. Despite never experienced this problem with his own pokemon, J.C. has witness this sort of problem with his classmates not getting along back when he was still taking classes learning the fundamentals of Martial Arts. There were two brothers who were more interested in one-upping each other than they were in learning the basics in Martial Arts. This rivalry became too intense that they both were soon expelled from the school. "Racquel's good with handling pokemon, right?" He reminded Rex.

"She's a pokemon breeder, not a pokemon shrink." Rex retorted. He knew that J.C. was just trying to help, but he also knew that J.C. had developed a crush on his twin sister. He used to go on and on about how beautiful she was with the way her back-length red hair flowed when she walked, or how her beautiful smile lightened the room. He went on about her so much that pretty soon, it annoyed him.

"Eh, good point." J.C. nodded in agreement.

"Attention! We are now arriving in Littleroot Town!" A voice on the P.A. stated. It was the same voice as the one before they left.

"Finally…" I was beginning to get a little seasick. "J.C. commented with a sigh. It was obvious that a boat wasn't his favorite way to travel, as every time he rode on one, he became seasick. He preferred the magnet train, but the route to the Hoenn region was currently under construction. The flights to the Lilycove City Airport were already booked full, and he was the only one without a flying pokemon. So by boat was the only option left if they were to get a quick start in the Hoenn region.

Viki, fully dressed in a white shirt with a picture of a yellow star on the front, blue pleated skirt, and her tan boots, save for a purple belt which contained two pouches for her pokeballs: One for occupied pokeballs, the other for empty pokeballs, stepped out from the cabin as she inhaled the fresh sea air. She was excited after hearing the announcement as she knew that her journey to being a Master Pokemon Coordinator would begin. She thought that nothing could go wrong she began to look for her brother.

"Rex?" Viki called out. She had found a note earlier from him, which explained that he would be outside with his pokemon, slipped under her door shortly after waking up, just incase she needed to talk to him for one reason or another. She was then knocked down as she looked up and saw someone who looked all too familiar to her…

"What's your problem?" she replied, not too thrilled with Viki's clumsiness. "Can't you see where you're going?"

Viki recognized her as the girl known as "Bonnie" from yesterday. She had her long, aqua hair in her usual ponytail and was wearing a black tank top, black boots, and red leather pants. Anger began to build up inside of her once again, with thoughts of Shauna's emotional pain in her mind. However, Viki managed to keep her cool.

"Hello? Are you, like, blind or something?" Bonnie asked, beginning to be annoyed with her. She had plans already made when she'd got off the boat with her companion, and she was not planning on having an incident with a pathetic girl like Viki to interfere.

Viki stood back up on her feet as she brushed herself off of the dirt and dust that may have got on her. "Umm…" She decided not to make a scene about yesterday, despite her feelings. The last thing anyone needed was to worry about thieves being on board. "Sorry…" She apologized.

"Just watch where you're going next time." Bonnie warned as she walked off. She didn't wanted to waste anymore time than she already have.

Viki gave her a glare that could pierce steel as she watched Bonnie leave. "I won't let you get away with what you've done…" She vowed to herself. There was no way she would allow them to go along with their plan in Littleroot.

"Bonnie, what was that about?" Approached a blonde-haired man wearing an outfit similar to Bonnie's, except for a black vest over the tank top. Viki also recognized him from yesterday as well.

"It's nothing, Kai. I just ran into some loser…" She explained, not wanting to waste any more time. "Let's go."

Viki watched them both leave. While she was already sick of Bonnie, she felt intimidated around Kai. It was something about his dark, piercing eyes that added an aroma of darkness, a sense of terror. A sense of terror which made her feel uneasy, maybe even scared for her life. However she knew that as long as she had her brother with her, everything would be okay. But first she would have to find him as the loud, low-pitched sound of the foghorn blasted which signaled the arrival of the port.

"What was that about?" Rex asked as he and J.C. walked toward her. They've witnessed the entire confrontation as they, figuring that those two were the people Viki were talking about, were surprised Viki didn't' let her emotions get to her. They already knew that she wasn't the one to let her emotions get the best of her, but after seeing the way she was yesterday, they weren't sure what to think.

"Remember the thieves I told you about?" Viki reminded.

"Them?" J.C. replied.

"Yes..." Viki simply stated.

"Where are they going again?" Rex asked. He wanted to make sure that they knew exactly where Bonnie and Kai were going so they could used their Pokenavs and find the quickest route to get there before them and ambush them. He knew that it was a bit ridiculous, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time he done so, as during his past journeys, he _always_ made bold but rash decisions, especially ones with serious consequences.

"They said something about going to a lab…" Viki recalled.

"Wow, a lab… would be great if we knew _which_ lab!" J.C. retorted sarcastically. The entire Bonnie and Kai issue was beginning to really irritate him.

"Let's see…" Viki pondered.. Trying to remember which or who's lab. "Bir…Bir…"

"Spit it out already!" Rex snapped. The suspense was beginning to get to him.

"Take it easy, Rex." Viki glared as she then closed her eyes. She always closed them whenever she was thinking hard and deeply. "Oh! I remember! They said they were going to Professor Birch's lab!"

Rex quickly took out his Pokenav as he searched for the location. Thankfully, it showed that it wasn't that far. But still, they would have act quickly. "Alright, we found the place. Let's get our stuff and go!"

Viki and J.C. nodded as they all went back to their rooms to make sure that they had everything.

Upon arrival to the port, passengers have already begun to get off the SS Matte. Bonnie and Kai have already left the boat and were headed towards Birch's lab. Rex, Viki, and J.C. walked to the side of the street, looking for a cab that would take them to the lab. Suddenly, one comes by.

"Hey Taxi!" Rex shouted, but to no avail, it kept going. It was as if the driver didn't even see him. "The hell?"

"I'll try…" J.C. saw another cab coming this way as he then tried to get the driver's attention. But like Rex, the driver paid no attention to him. "This is ridiculous."

"Excuse me! Taxi!" Viki shouted as a taxi, much to Rex and J.C.'s shock came and stopped in front of them. "Come on in guys," She stepped into the shotgun seat. Rex and J.C shrugged as they sat in the back seat. They figured at least they had a ride as it could've been worse.

"Where to, little lady?" The cabbie asked Viki. He had a rugged appearance, scratchy beard, a cap that covered his brown, greasy hair, and a ragged shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Would you perhaps take us to Professor Birch's lab?" Viki asked with a smile. She was a bit turned off with the cabby's appearance, but decided to just go along with it.

"Anything for you…" He said as takes a look at her with his slightly-bloodshot hazel eyes.

'This guy's a pervert…' Rex thought. As much as he liked Viki to be her own person and make her own decisions, he occasionally had to step in and help her. Viki later would get angry with him, but in the long run she was usually glad he interfered. "It would be nice if we actually got there before Christmas!"

The driver gave a glare at Rex as he turned around and placed his attention towards the road. Set on going to the requested destination.

At Birch's lab, Bonnie and Kai were already at work, taking as many pokemon as they can. A group of scientists were tied up into their chairs, struggling to get free as a Houndoom and an Absol kept watched over them.

"You'll never get away with this!" One of them shouted. He had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing a white lab coat over red shirt.

"We've already have." Kai explained as he held a Torchic struggling to get free as he searches for a dark stone in his pocket. "We're…going to show you how we raise our pokemon." The only pokemon they were able to find so far were the usual starter pokemon in the Hoenn region. Kai's Typhlosion already held on to a timid Mudkip while Bonnie and, now thinks to the Dark Stones, her Swampert were searching for more Pokemon.

Kai managed to produce a dark stone as he then used it on the Torchic which caused him to glow a reddish-color. After the red glow has disappeared, Torchic's eyes narowed like the other pokemon. "Isn't it a wonderful pokemon? Normally, this Torchic would be weak, but she's no longer just a weak starter pokemon. Observe." He placed the Torchic down as she then ordered. "Torchic, Ember attack!"

"Torchic Tor…(Yes Master…)" She growled as she released a barrage of fireballs towards the scientists. Thanks to the dark stone's effect, the Ember attack is twice as powerful as it was from a normal Torchic.

The scientists were groaning in pain from the attack as they rubbed at the burn marks from the Ember attack. They never had thought that they would've been under siege, let alone experiencing pain from this.

"Now gentlemen…do you now see how serious we are? Or do I need to give you another demonstration."  
  
"Stop it, right there!" A voice outside shouted. This caused everyone including the pokemon to look at the doorway. Looking for the source

Rex, Viki and J.C. stepped inside, not too happy with what they saw. "Who do you think you are?" Rex snapped as then, just has he was about to free the scientists, Absol and Houndoom blocked their way.

"If you value your life, you won't try to be a hero." Kai warned as he then looked toward the Mudkip who was still in Typhlosion's grasp. "Aright runt, your turn…"

Viki watched on as Kai was about to go on with his intention. It was probably the same thing they did to Shauna's Swampert. Her emotional distress instantly fueled Viki's anger. She wasn't about to let them do that again as she reached to her belt and took out a pokeball. "Swift, Quick Attack!" Viki ordered as she tossed a pokeball.

The Pokeball opened which released a Pidgeotto which flew at full speed towards Typhlosion. Typhlosion was knocked back a bit, releasing his grip on Mudkip which ran towards Rex and co for safety. More presumably to hide until the chaos was over.

"You bitch!" Kai gritted his teeth as he ordered. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Typhlosion shot out a steam of flames at the Pidgeotto known as "Swift," but he managed to avoid it as a battle then begun.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she came out with a Treecko. Judging from its narrowed eyes, the Treecko was also affected by the dark stones. She noticed Viki and company. "You again…" She glared as she tossed out a pokeball of her own. "Swampert, take 'em down!" The pokeball opened as the same Swampert that was affected before came out as he tackled Viki to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Rex snapped, not too happy with his sister being taken down. "Crush, Iron Tail!" He tossed out a pokeball as, once opened, Crush came out with a rain of sparkles emitting from the ball as his tail began to glow white upon contact, knocking Swampert back.

"Don't hog all the fun…" J.C. also tossed out a Pokeball. "Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!" Before Swampert could regain his focus, he was hit by a fast, hard-hitting punch from Hitmonchan.

Meanwhile, Swift and Typhlosion were in the middle of an intense battle, with Typhlosion, who was on the receiving end earlier, dominating the fight as Swift was then knocked back hard into a bunch of computers. The force of Swift being knocked back into the computers caused them to explode. With the electricity which was released from the computers, as well as Swift's weakness like all flying types to electric-type attacks, Swift took a huge amount of damage.

"Swift!" Viki shouted out to her fallen Pidgeotto as she ran to check up on it. "Are you okay?"

"Pidge..oo…(I'm o…kay…)" Swift managed to mutter before it fainted. Despite his efforts, he was not strong enough to defeat Typhlosion.

"It's okay Swift…" Viki stroked his ruffled feathers before returning him to his pokeball. From her worried expression on her face, she was concern for Swift's welfare. She saw Swampert getting back on his feet as she then took out another Pokeball. "This one's for, Shauna…" She kissed the ball as she then threw it. "Ivy, Vine Whip."

The pokeball open as an Ivysaur popped out as he shot out two vines which slapped Swampert back

"Ivy, be careful." Viki explained. "We don't want to hurt him." She then said softly. "Despite what's happened, he's still my best friend's pokemon…"

"You don't have to worry about your Ivysaur hurting _my _Swampert…" Bonnie sneered, correcting Viki as Absol then knocked Ivy back with a quick, hard-hitting attack. With Rex and JC occupied with Kai, Swift knocked out, and Josephine, being a fire type pokemon, having a huge disadvantage against Swampert, being mainly a water type let alone a water type that was affected by a dark stone, much worse with an Absol which was _also_ affected by a dark stone, Viki had quite a challenge.

"We won't lose to you!" Viki glared, her eyes filled with anger. "Ivy, Razor Leaf!"

Ivy released a barrage of razor-sharp leaves at both Swampert and Absol, which knocked them back a bit. While Swampert still tried to shake off hit, Absol recovered quickly as he knocked Ivy back with another quick attack.

Ivy recovered as he went for another Razor Leaf attack. However, Absol avoided the attack that time as he gave him another tackle to the ground.

"Finish them off." Bonnie instructed as Swampert and Absol got together to deliver the finishing blow. "Make it hurt!" Bonnie grinned as her pokemon were about to unleash a finishing attack on both Ivy and Viki. At the last moment, the same Mudkip that was hiding jumped in front of them.

"Mudkip Mudkip Mudkip! (I won't let you hurt them!)" He glared at Bonnie and her pokemon. After seeing how far Viki went to protect him, Mudkip decided it was time to return the favor.

Viki just noticed the Mudkip. "…you came to help me?" She was shocked that the timid Mudkip would want to fight, especially after he witnessed first hand how cruel Bonnie and Kai could be. But she could tell that he didn't want to end up like the others and wanted to help make sure that this situation never happened again.

"Hmph, what's that little pipsqueak's going to do?" Bonnie asked, almost releasing a chuckle. This caused the Mudkip to get angry as he shot a stream of water directly at her face. "SWAMPERT, ABSOL GET THAT SQUIRT!" She snapped as drops of water dripped from her face. Swampert and Absol tried to knock the Mudkip down with, but Ivy used his vines to quickly drag him out of the way, which resulted in Swampert and Absol colliding with each other.

Viki saw this as her chance to finish this battle. "Ivy, use Solarbeam!" She ordered as Ivy began to prepare for the attack by taking in as much energy as he could while his flower, which appeared to growing from its bulb, began to glow. Swampert went for another strike, but Ivy released a bright beam at Swampert. It wasn't exactly as strong as an ordinary Solarbeam, but it was enough to take out Swampert. Every time Viki had Ivy use Solarbeam, much like Rex when he had Crush use Horndrill, it was usually a hit or miss. Ivy always released a less-powerful version of a regular Solarbeam. The main reason was because was she more into training for contests rather than battling in Pokemon League tournaments like her brother. Though her schedule was mostly tending the flower shop with Racquel, she always made time to work on a few techniques with her other pokemon such as Josephine's Flamethrower fountain and Swift using Gust to balance a Frisbee or two.

Typhlosion and Houndoom shot a double flamethrower at Crush and Hitmonchan. Kai smirked at the shocked Rex and J.C. "How does it feel to know that your pokemon's attacks are worthless against our Dark Stone-inflicted Pokemon. No matter which attack your pokemon use, it won't matter in the end." He looked toward his Pokemon, "Typhlosion, finish them off with Flame Wheel…"

"Hitmonchan, Counter!" J.C. ordered.

Typhlosion, shielded by a ball of fire, went for a powerful strike, but an aroma around Hitmonchan began to glow a reddish color as upon impact, Typhlosion was knocked down and was out.

"No way!" Kai was taken back at Typhlosion's defeat. "Houndoom,crunch time!"

"Crush…use Bide!" Rex ordered. He saw that Typhlosion was knocked out thanks to Hitmonchan's Counter attack. He didn't want J.C. to have all the glory of having the final Blow.

Houndoom went for an attack, but Crush dodged it. However, Houndoom took a hard chomp onto Crush's tail, but Crush tried to endure it as much as he could. "Hang in there, Crush!" Rex encouraged. Houndoom continued to bite away at Crush's tail, with as much force as he could.

"Big Mistake, Kai!" Rex smiled, seeing that the stage has been set for him to execute his "strategy." "Let 'em have it, Crush!"

Crush started to glow red as Houndoom went for another attack. Before Houndoom could stick his jaws into Crush again, Crush unleashed the amount of energy hr stored from the pain it took from Houndoom, but at double the amount of power. Houndoom was knocked back into a shocked Kai.

"No way!" He replied as he slowly got back up. Kai didn't think that his pokemon could've easily been taken out, let alone with the effects of the Dark Stones. He narrowed his eyes as he held up his Pokeballs. "Typhlosion, Houndoom return!" He smirked at Rex and J.C. as his pokemon were returned. "No matter…you allowed us to complete the mission."  
  
Rex glared. "What are you talking about? You and your pokemon just got your butts whipped." He figured that only Kai and Bonnie were the only ones trying to steal the pokemon and that there was no way that they had an accomplice…or did they?

"Did you actually believe that we'd be foolish enough to come here alone? While we were having our little duel, our associates were moving the pokemon out of the lab." Bonnie and Kai had both figured that someone would actually attempt to stop them when they invaded the lab, so they planned to have backup along with a waiting helicopter for a quick escape after they were through. "You lose!" He laughed as a sound of a helicopter was heard. "Bonnie, our work here is done. Let's go!"

"Consider yourself lucky." Bonnie smirked as she was beginning to recall Absol and Swampert. Viki saw this as her chance get back Shauna's Swampert from her as she saw the pokeball that would contain him in Bonnie's hand. If she could manage to get the pokeball, she could send it back to her friend. But then there was the whole dark stone issue. Could the effects be reversed, and if so how?

"Okay Ivy…" Viki said to her Ivysaur. "We may have to break a few rules, but we have to get Shauna's pokemon back." Ivy nodded in agreement as he looked on. Viki saw that the pokemon were back in their pokeballs. "Now's our chance…" She thought. "Ivy, Vine Whip the pokeball away from Bonnie!" She ordered as Ivy shot out his vines in an attempt knock the ball away.

"Heh, I don't think so…" Bonnie quickly tossed the pokeball in the air as she drew out a knife, cutting off the vine as she caught the ball with her free hand, much to Viki and Ivy's shock. "Nice try…" She smirked. Viki couldn't believe it. How could Bonnie have known that they were going to do that? It was as if she could've read her mind, or was wearing a T-shirt that said "I'm gonna steal Swampert back, watch out!" "You must really want this Swampert do you?" She grinned, "What's so special about it? Is it yours, or did this actually belonged to someone you know…"

"Damn you..." Viki gave Bonnie a spiteful stare as she suddenly felt as if she lost all energy to stand and dropped down to her knees. She felt like crying, knowing that she failed to help her friend and there was nothing she could do about it. Now Bonnie was stand in front of her, mocking her with a snug smirk on her face. She wondered why she even bothered to try to save Shauna's Swampert, let alone thought that she could do it. A tear dropped from her eye as she watched Bonnie escape with Kai.

"Get back here!" Rex shouted as he, J.C. and their pokemon ran after them, but it was too late. Bonnie and Kai were already in the helicopter as it was ascending.

"Cowards…" J.C. muttered as he and Rex returned their pokemon. He then noticed a tiny, black piece of rock on the ground. "Hey Rex…" He asked as he picked up the piece.

"What's up?" He responded as he then noticed the rock his friend just picked up. "What's that?"

"Beats me? Maybe it came off of something…"

"We can worry about that later. First we need to check on Viki and the others." Rex reminded as he and J.C. went back inside. Much to their relief, the Scientists were okay since being freed, thanks to Ivy's Razor Leaf. But Viki on the other hand was not.

Rex and J.C. rush to Viki. "Viki, what's wrong?" Rex asked as he noticed the tear that ran down her cheek. "Did they hurt you?"

"I…I tried…" She closed her eyes. "I tried to save her pokemon…but I failed…"

Rex hugged her sniffling sister. "We'll get them…don't worry. They won't get away with it."

The Mudkip approached Viki as hr rubbed its head against her, attempting to console her.

Viki looked down onto the Mudkip, which brought a smile to her face. Despite failing to save Swampert, at least she was able to keep another pokemon from harm's way.

"Any idea what this little pebble is?" J.C. asked one Scientist, one who appeared to be balding as well as beginning to show age. He was still intrigued about the small piece of rock they found.

He looked on... "Not a clue, young man. But it does look a bit suspicious."

"Anyway…got any idea who those two were?" J.C. asked, making a possible connection of the piece to them.

"Not sure about their names, but they may be members of that renegade organization, The Shadow Syndicate."

"The Shadow Syndicate!?" Rex overheard as he approached them, as well as Viki.

"The Shadow Syndicate is known as a Terrorist group throughout the Hoenn Region. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, no matter who they hurt."

"Well that part's true…" Viki pouted as the Mudkip slowly stood beside her. It apparently had developed a liking to her.

"They've also, according to our knowledge, developed what they like to call Dark Stones." He explained about the group. The Shadow Syndicate used the dark stones not only for evolution purposes, but to tame unruly pokemon into their own, as well as increasing their attack and defense. The difference from a regular evolution stone was that while it didn't automatically evolve pokemon, it increased the process. With an army of powerful pokemon such as Tyranitar and Dragonite under their control, The Shadow Syndicate would be invincible.  
  
"We know that…" Viki responded as she remembered overhearing Bonnie and Kai's conversation yesterday.

"My advice to you kids would be to stay as far away as possible."

"And let the Syndicate get away with stealing the pokemon?" She snapped.

"It's for your safety. There's no telling how far they'll-"

"I don't care! I'm not going to just stand by as they steal more Pokemon. The Pokemon Pokemon trainers and coordinators place all their heart and soul into training." Once again, Viki's emotions took control. "How would you feel if your pokemon, the first pokemon you ever had, was taken away from you?" She sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"It's okay." He assured. He had witnessed people losing their pokemon as well as their heartbreak.

"So where's Professor Birch?" J.C. asked to change the subject. If Viki continued to go on about her "reasons" for hating the Shadow Syndicate, they would never hear the end of it.

"He's outside doing field research." The scientist explained. Professor Birch wasn't exactly someone for deskwork. He would rather conduct his research outdoors, interacting with the pokemon in their environment, than to stay inside of a lab.

"Anyway, do you happen to know where the nearest Pokemon Gym is?" Rex asked. With the recent events such as the Syndicate's ambush, he almost forgot about the Hoenn League. Rex felt that he already had enough problems winning enough badges without the Syndicate to worry about.

"The quickest way to get to one is to take the path to Oldale Town." He explained.

"So Oldale Town it is, then." Rex nodded. "Alright guys, ready to roll?"

Viki sniffed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Okay."

J.C. nodded. "I thought we'd never leave." He felt that the sooner they left, the sooner he could make their journey towards Mt. Pyre to begin his search for a Medicham. He had already envisioned his "inevitable victory" over Sabrina and her Kadabra.

As they were about to leave, Mudkip ran up to Viki. "Huh?" She looked down. The Mudkip was safe from the Syndicate, so why wouldn't he leave her alone, she wondered.

Rex smirked at her. "Someone doesn't want you to leave." He noticed how, in a short time, Mudkip had taken a liking to his younger sister. It was like every since he saved him, Mudkip saw both Ivy and Viki as a best friend.

"You want to travel with me?" Viki asked the energetic pokemon, which replied with a cheerful cry! "Ok…" She looked up at the scientists. "That is if it's okay…"

One of them nodded at her, "Go ahead! It's pretty clear to us that it rather be with you than with us in this lab."

Viki became ecstatic, "Really?" Viki asked, just to be sure. Who would've known that Viki's first pokemon from the Hoenn region would've came to her so quickly, let alone this easy. "Okay, little buddy!" She kneeled down as Mudkip then jumped into her arms. "You wanna go to Oldale town with us?"

"Mudkip!" He chirped happily, much to Viki's satisfaction as she took out an empty pokeball. A red light then fired as the pokemon was engulfed in it then placed into the ball. "You'll be safer in here for now…" After a quick kiss, she placed the ball back onto her belt, believing that the Mudkip would be much safer from the Shadow Syndicate in a pokeball.

The three said their goodbyes by waving to the scientists as they began to go en route to Oldale Town. In mind are their goals and aspiration, as well as the Shadow Syndicate and new pokemon.

Meanwhile, on the helecopter in the air, Bonnie and Kai were celebrating their victory. However, Bonnie was reflecting on what happened back at the lab during her battle with Viki.

Kai noticed his partner's attitude. "What's wrong?"

"It's that girl..." Bonnie explained as she took out the pokeball which contained Swampert. "She was emotionally crushed just before we left. All because of this."

"What's so special about that?" Kai asked.

"Not sure, but I have an idea. When I asked her what was so special about it, and when I mentioned the possibility about belonging to a friend, she broke down and started crying!" Bonnie explained as she then got an idea for revenge against Viki for her defeat at the hands of Viki's Ivysaur. She looked down at the pokeball, then to Kai with an evil grin. "Let's just say that our buddy Swampert's going to be a big use to us."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3, Ya know the drill! Go on, Review!


	4. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

In this chapter, when it comes to the gyms in Hoenn, mostly everything you know from the game and anime are going to be tossed out the window and straight into the trash compactor. In other words, I'm going to be making a few changes.

Disclamer: I do not own and will never own Pokemon. Otherwise Pikachu would've evolved into Raichu already and James would actually grow a set and be a man. (I know he's more of the sensitive type, but come on! they're turning the man into a freakin' pansy…oh wait, they already have.)

* * *

****

**_Chapter 4:_** The Gauntlet Is Thrown

Rex, Viki, and J.C. had made it to Oldale town as they approached the Pokemon Center, where Rex would register for the Hoenn League. Hopefully, Viki would find out where she could register for Pokemon Contests. J.C., however, was hoping he could find out more information about a Medicham and the perfect way to capture it. They wanted to forget about the Shadow Syndicate incident, especially Viki, at the moment.

"So Rex, any idea which gym you're going to go to first when you're signed up?" J.C. asked his friend.

"Didn't even think about it, to be honest…" Rex admitted. "I figured that whatever gym I found, I'd just be ready to take 'em on! No rush, really…"

"Rex, you must remember to at least check out the specific pokemon types they have at the gym." Viki reminded.

"Of course, I'm going to do my homework…" Rex smiled as he walked into the door. "The last thing I need is to walk into a battle with a major type-disadvantage." Once inside, they were greeted by a young lady with red hair in pigtails, save for a hospital cap on her head.

"Hello there!" She said.

"Nurse Joy!" Rex asked as he waved, "This place wouldn't happen to be the place where you sign up for the Hoenn league, would it?"

She nodded as she then went into a computer. "Well…what is your name?"

"I'm Rex Connelly, from Goldenrod City." He answered as Nurse Joy typed his name with a smile.

"I'm his sister, Viki." Viki said.

"And I'm J.C. Taikashi, from Saffron City." Nurse Joy wasn't surprised at the fact that the three trainers were all from places far from Hoenn: Two from Johto, the third from Kanto. Most trainers who began their journey to the Hoenn League here were from all over the world.

"Okay Rex, you're all set and registered. You have about three months to get eight badges."

"THREE MONTHS!?" The three said in unison. He knew that that the deadline for entry into the Hoenn League would be close, but three months was just too much.

Joy explained, "Over the past few years, the Hoenn League has become so popular that it's now only being held every three years. You're lucky to have made it around this time."

"So…Rex only has only a few months to get eight badges?" J.C. asks.

Joy nodded, "Yes. But fortunately more gyms have opened up in Hoenn. The gym in this town is one of the most recently opened gyms, so your first gym battle could be sooner than you expected.

"Well that's the bright side…" Rex replied, still not too fond of his situation. He had no idea that the Hoenn league was this tough, let alone being only held every three years. Add the three months left before the tournament starts to the equation and Rex was in a very tight spot.

"Nurse Joy…" Viki asked to change the subject. "I don't suppose that this would be the place to register for Pokemon Contests.

"I'm sorry Viki, but we do not handle registrations of Pokemon contests." Joy replied with a bit of regret.

"Oh…" Viki looked down in disappointment.

"But there is a contest hall in Verdanturf Town where you could be issued a pass to participate in them." Joy stated, hoping to bring up her spirits.

Viki gave a cheered-up smile. "Okay!" She then looked towards Rex. "I supposed you want to do some training, don't you?"

"Good idea." Rex nodded. With only three months to get eight badges, he didn't have any time he could afford to waste. "So…why don't we have a one-on-one battle?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Viki nodded as she then looked around. "Has anyone seen J.C.?"

J.C. was in the lounge area talking to a group of trainers, trying to find out as much information on a certain Fighting/Psychic Pokemon.

"So what kind of special attacks does it have?" He asked, pen and paper in hand.

"Well…" A young man in a green shirt and jeans explained to him, "It does have a pretty good confusion attack. Why are you looking for one, anyway?"

"Yeah, finding a Medicham in Mount Pyre is like finding a needle in a haystack. It's next to impossible." Another trainer added.

"Well…back in Kanto, there's this certain Psychic-type Gym Leader in Saffron City who I must defeat to-"

"Whoa, did you just say 'Psychic-type Gym Leader in Saffron City?'" A girl with wavy, bright-red hair with golden blonde streaks which it's length reached her shoulder blades walked up to J.C. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a navy blue jacket over a white blouse with a red bow at the collar, bavy blue pleated skirt that went down to her lower thighs and black Mary Janes over blue knee-length socks. She studied J.C. as if he were a lab specimen for a few seconds before it hit her. "Oh! You're J.C. Taikashi of the Fighting Pokemon Gym in Saffron City!"

J.C. nodded, "That's right!"

"You got annihilated in less than five minutes!" She exclaimed, much to J.C.'s embarrassment.

"I only had a Tyrogue with me!" J.C. stated, trying to maintain his pride a tough Fighting Pokemon trainer.

"I heard about it through the Hoenn Herald!" The girl held up the current issue of the Hoenn Herald with a split screen on the cover. On one side was a picture of Lance the Dragon Master. While on the other side was a picture of a Downwardly-Spiked Silver-haired man dressed in an expensive suit. In Gold font these words were imprinted: "Lance vs. Steven: Who would win?"

"It was a pretty exciting battle between your Tyrogue and Sabrina's Kadabra…for Fighting Pokemon vs. a Psychic type." She said the last part with less enthusiasm. It was as if she knew from the get-go that not only she had an idea who would win, but was expecting it right away. "Tyrogue did pretty okay, but wasn't really in Kadabra's league. After a Psybeam followed by Future Sight, it was sooooo over for you!"

J.C. was trying his best to keep his cool. If it wasn't for his somewhat laid-back nature, as well as for a fact that he made a point in the past not to hit ladies, he would've floored her with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. Being crushed into a humiliating defeat by Sabrina, which resulted the Psychic Pokemon gym becoming the number one Gym in Saffron, was already humiliating enough without her snobbish remarks adding on to it. "Let's see how you'd fair in a battle against a trainer whose Pokemon could trace your every move." He smirked, thinking that she wouldn't have a comeback.

Much to his dismay, the girl tossed out a pokeball. As it opened, an Umbreon then appeared between them. She then gave him a smirk which read "How's that for an answer, buddy?"

J.C. grumbled as he added, "With your pokemon being a Fighting type!"

She scoffed, "I wouldn't even bother! Everyone knows that a Psychic pokemon on their worst day can beat a Fighting Pokemon on its best day, silly. Hmph, no wonder your gym's second-rate."

J.C. had enough of her, more particularly her mouth, as his face went as red as a chili pepper. No one insulted his gym without having to go through any repercussions. "That does it! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Two of your best against two of mine! Let's see if your ass can cash in the checks that your mouth keeps writing with that big mouth of yours!"

She scoffed again as she walked off to the desk with her Umbreon. "Yeah, right… I just came back from a battle a few minutes ago! I don't know if my pokemon are actually in the mood for another battle. Besides, I have to get back to class." She looked back at J.C. "Oh, and speaking of moods, you need to work on yours. Ciao!"

J.C. watched on, teeth gritting, as the same trainer from before walked up to him. "Man…she punked you out… bad!"

"Who is that girl, anyway?" J.C. narrowed his eyes.

"Rei McKnight!" He explained. "She's a student at Pokemon Tech!"

"Pokemon Tech!?" J.C. responded as he then realized the connection. "I get it, a school where rich snobs go to learn about pokemon, right?"

"Not exactly… See, while most students are there because they can afford to attend such a high-standard school, some students are there because they excelled in Pokemon Academies all over the world, thus earning a scholarship. Rei happens to be one of the latter."

"So a huge brain with a huge ego to match…" J.C. muttered. "Figures…"

"So…what are you gonna do now?" He asked.

"Firstly, I'm going to find my friends." J.C. began to walk off…

"Hey, wait! I forgot to tell you, Rei's also-" It was too late as J.C. was already gone. He sighed, "The Oldale Town Gym Leader…"

Meanwhile, Rex and Viki were in the middle of a practice pokemon battle with their newest Pokemon. Seeing that J.C. would have taken forever, they decided to pass the time by sending their newest pokemon out in battles for the first time…

"Charex, use Slash attack now!" Rex ordered his Charmeleon.

"Courage, dodge and use Water Gun!" Viki ordered her newly-acquired Mudkip as it avoided a vicious slash as it then shot a stream of water at Charex, which really takes its toll on it. It didn't expect that Water Gun to be that strong. Shortly after she had gotten it, Viki named her Mudkip to remind herself to be strong and to give her hope in succeeding in her goals and dreams.

Charex falls on the ground but quickly gets back up as Viki smiled. She felt that she was actually going to beat Rex for once. "Courage, another Water Gun!" She ordered.

"Not this time, Vik!" Rex smirked, "Charex, Dodge that and use Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail!?" Viki replied in shock, not expecting Charex to learn such an advanced move so quickly, as Charex jumped out of the way of the Water Gun attack as its tail began to glow white. It then leaped forward as it swung its tail at Courage at full force, knocking it back hard. However, being a water type, the steel-type move wasn't very effective, but it was enough for it to knock it down for the count.

"I don't get it…" Viki said to herself. "I thought I had the advantage…"

"True, but just because you have a type advantage, doesn't mean that it guarantees a win. Strategy also plays a huge role." Rex explained as he got out his Pokedex. He then checked Courage's level. "No wonder you couldn't win, it was only at Level 9. Most Starter Pokemon are usually at Level 5 as they're the ones used to give to beginning trainers, like when I got Drego and you got Ivy for Christmas, remember?" He then checked the level of his Charmeleon. "Level 18. That makes sense." Rex then saw an irate J.C. storming out from the Pokemon Center.

"What's up, Bro?" Viki's question was answered when she looked and saw J.C. "What happened, J.C.?"

"Rex, do we HAVE to go to this gym?" He asked, in a frustrated manner. "I know you only have three months, but I'm sure that you have more than enough time to get enough badges, without having to go to this one."

"Dude, what's wrong with this one?" Rex asked, wondering what exactly about Oldale town that's got his friend in a negative mood.

"It's just…" J.C. started to say but stopped. What was he supposed to say? "I think we should leave here because of some snobbish girl from a prep school made a fool out of me?" Rex and Viki would be laughing. Maybe not Viki, but Rex would be rolling on his back, laughing to death. He knew that Rex wouldn't ever let him live it down. "Nothing, it's nothing…" He finally said.

"Okay then, let's go to the Gym." Rex suggested as he walked quickly towards the gym. He knew that he was on a tight schedule and had no time to lose…

"I think that the whole Three-month time limit is finally getting to him…" Viki said aside to J.C.

"Give him a month…" He replied, almost as if it was challenging Viki to a bet.

"GUYS!" Rex shouted at them, wanting them to come along as well. J.C. and Viki decided to hurry along, not wanting Rex to scream again.

A few minutes later they approached a dome-shaped building with a bulletin board to the side which read: "Oldale Town Pokemon Gym. Leader: Come in and find out!"

"Well…that's really informative…" J.C. replied, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Perfect…I'm going to go into this blind." Rex muttered as he then walked up on the steps, followed by Viki and J.C. as the glass sliding door then automatically opened.

"So what type of Pokemon do you think our mystery leader uses, Rex?" Viki asked. She thought that since there was no information of the gym leader, there was even less information of what type the leader specializes in.

"Good question." Rex mused. "Good thing I made some substitutions with my Pokemon at the Center."

"That's a good idea, Rex. It's best to at least have one different type of all the pokemon you own." J.C. agreed with Rex's decision, as they approached the battle field. It was just a plain hardwood floor with the similar markings you'd see on a basketball court.

"Hello?" Rex called out, but no one answered.

"Is anyone there?" Viki asked out, also wondering where the Gym Leader is.

"Hmph, probably went hiding because I was coming here…" Rex said with a bit of confidence.

"Don't get too cocky!" Viki warned, "You remember last time you were this cocky?"

"Don't remind me…" Rex sighed, remembering all to well about his humiliating defeat in his match with the Legendary Dragon Trainer Lance. Not only did he lose, but he and Drego lost in a matter of minutes against Lance and his Dragonite. He vowed that not only would he avenge his loss to him, but he would never be defeated that easily again.

"Wow, looks like we have visitors!" A voice behind him exclaimed. Rex and Viki turned around, as did J.C. who then narrowed his eyes after he saw the person who the voice belonged too.

"You…" He muttered.

* * *

Well there you have it: My first cliffhanger in this story, even though it's already obvious who they see. Expect Rex to have his first Hoenn gym battle next chapter. The question is, will he be victorious? Or will the fact that he only has three months to get at least eight badges get to him so he blows it? Find out next chapter! 


	5. Enter The Eevee Trainer, The Ambitions o...

Here's the next chapter...the same chapter that took me ages to get done while I constantly updated my other stories. The truth is, I've had a bit of writers block when it came to this story. But now I'm ready to continue!

****

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter the Eevee Trainer! The Ambitions of the Shadow Syndicate!

Viki looked directly at J.C., surprised that he suddenly went into a frustrated mood. "You two know each other?" She asked J.C. about the girl, who looked all too familiar to him.

"Yes…unfortunately…" J.C. muttered.

Rei smirked. "You _could_ say that…"

"So are you the gym leader?" Rex asked, wanting to change from the negatively-emotional matter which was currently at hand.

"Yes, for this week." She smiled as she looked at Rex, more directly into his emerald-colored eyes. 'He looks cute' She thought to herself.

"What do you mean by 'This week?'" He asked, taken back by her comment about her status as a gym leader.

"Well…you see, this gym is actually a part of Pokemon Tech. When we first enroll, we immediately decide on a career path: Pokemon Research, Pokemon Battling, Pokemon Coordinating, or Pokemon Breeding. 4th-year students have the privilege to be interns at this gym, sometimes even becoming Gym Leaders for a whole week. It's my turn this week."

"Lucky you…" J.C. scoffed, which earn him a smack in the head from Viki.

"So how long have you been at it?" She asked.

"It's my third day!" Rei smiled. "But I'm getting the hang of the pressure. The rules of being a Gym Leader are tough, though…" She sighed.

"Speaking of which, what are your rules, anyway?" Rex asked.

"A 3-on-3 Elimination Pokemon Battle." She stated. "Only the Challenger can make a substitution if necessary."

"That sounds fair." Rex responded, just about ready for a battle. A clap was then heard in the background as a man from the entrance approached them. He had a lanky build and had his indigo hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie, save for a pair of glasses.

"Bravo, Miss McKnight!" He said with praise. "You're doing a good job as a gym leader. Keep up the good work and you'll pass this course with flying colors."

"Heheh…thank you Mr. Tanaka." Rei responded, slightly embarrassed. "I do try my best."

"For a snob like her, she seems to be blushing with embarrassment." J.C. slyly retorted as he then felt the hard rubber heel of Rei's shoe slammed into to his foot with force, but not enough to make anyone notice. He gave a glare at Rei, who just smiled "innocently" at him.

"Now, may I ask the name of the person who is going for a badge?" Tanaka asked, as Rex then answered.

"I'm Rex Connelly, from Goldenrod City! I'm looking to earn my first Hoenn league badge."

"Well I wish you good luck on that goal." He said as he walked toward the side of the field as Viki and J.C. took their seats near the bleachers. Rex and Rei then went on opposite ends of the field.

"First, we will randomly choose the field for the battle." Tanaka pressed a button at the side of the gym as sliding door on top of the wall was shown, revealing a scoreboard with four different field types in a quarter in a circle with a spinner on the top: Plain, Rock, Grass, and Ice. On the right side, the board hat three screens with red markers on the side. The left side was the same as the right, but with green markers. The spinner began to spin as both Rex and Rei watched on…

'He's cute…' She thought about Rex. 'But let's see if his pokemon battling is a good as he looks.'

"Okay…here it comes…" Rex said to himself as he took out a pokeball. Despite of what Pokemon she used or what field terrain it would be, his decision on his first pokemon to use was already made. The spinner slowed down, and after a few more turns it soon stopped on the grass terrain.

Suddenly, the floor began to split in two as it slid apart from each other as smoke then came out. Everyone shielded themselves as the process was executing. When the smoke cleared, the regular field was now replaced with a meadow-like field.

"This will be a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle." Tanaka stated. "It will be Challenger Rex Connelly from Goldenrod City against Rei McKnight of the Oldale Town Gym. Only the challenger may make any substitutions if necessary."

"Let's start the mayhem!" Rex declared.

"I like your style, Rexie!" Rei grinned, causing Rex to slightly be taken back by the 'Rexie' remark, as she tossed out a Pokeball. "Flareon, I choose you!" The pokeball opened as a Flareon popped out. A picture of a Flareon then appeared next to the first red maker.

"Okay, a fire-type battle it is, then." Rex tossed out his Pokeball. "Charex, go!" The pokeball opened as sparkles flew out as the orange Charmeleon came out. A picture of the Charmeleon was then displayed next to the first green marker.

"Let the battle begin!" Tanaka announced, indicating the start of the battle.

"Wow…" Rei looked in awe. She didn't realize that Rex had such a rare pokemon of a different color. She then looked to her Pokemon. "Flareron, Tackle!"

"Charex, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Rex ordered.

Flareon ran towards Charex for a tackle, but he rolled out of the way as he then used it flamethrower on her. However, much to both Charex and Rex's shock, it barely had any effect. "What the?"

"Rexie, you disappoint me! I thought you knew about my Flareon's special ability!" Rei smiled as Charex recovered, awaiting orders.

'Damn…' Rex thought as he then remembered. Like Viki's Vulpix Josephine, Flareon's special ability, Flash Fire prevented damage from fire-based attacks, as well as increasing its own fire attacks. "Okay, so fire attacks are out…how about this, then!" He then ordered, "Charex, knock Flareon down with Slash attack!"

"Just because you can't win with fire attacks doesn't mean I can't, either! Flareon, use Fire Spin before he can reach you!"

Charex was just about to go for a quick hard-hitting slash, but Flareon then shot a stream of flames which surrounded him. Charex seethed as he was trapped, with nowhere to go.

"Hang in there, Charex!" Rex tried to think of a way out of this predicament. This was Charex's first Gym battle and neither one of them were planning to lose. It was then when Rex came up with a plan. However, it may cost him, but as the rules stated, he could switch out a Pokemon.

"Rex looks to be in trouble." Viki said as she watched her brother trying to find a way for Charex to get out of the predicament he was in.

"Battling a Pokemon with a Flash Fire Special ability with a Fire type is almost as bad as battling a water or rock type pokemon with a fire type." J.C. Explained. When battling pokemon such as Vulpix or Flareon, Fire-type moves were rendered useless, and forced other Fire-types to rely more on strategy and physical strength. Something he knew Rex could do with Drego. But with Charex, a pokemon who he had just recently caught was a question which needed to be answered.

"Charex, spin and use Iron Tail!" Rex ordered as Charex jumped up as his tail began to glow. He began to spin as Viki and J.C. watched on.

"Why is Rex having Charex spinning?" Viki asked.

"Rex is having Charex spin to make the Iron Tail attack have more power." J.C. explained the situation. "It's just like an airplane turbine: They spin extremely fast in order for the plane to move at high speed. Just like Rex is having Charex to do. He knows that Steel-Type moves like Iron tail doesn't have much effect against Fire Types, but with more force, it could make up the damage it would lose to a type disadvantage. The faster the attack, the harder it hits…and possibly Charex might have some recoil damage."

"I see…" Viki nodded, never thought that Pokemon Battling could have strategies such as this, as Rei watched on with interest.

"Cool idea. Too bad it's not going to work!" She smiled as she then ordered. "Flareon, dodge and use flamethrower directly!"

As Charex was about to hit her with his tail, Flareon quickly jumped over it as she then released a head-on Flamethrower in his face as it then moved out of the way quickly. Leaving Charex to, as irony would put it, crash and burn.

"No way! Charex!" Rex called out the slowly recovering Charmeleon as he tried to recover from the flamethrower, not to mention the damage it received on the crash. Charex was ready to continue, but it was just too much for him to go on as he then fell down.

Tanaka raised the red flag which was pointing to Rei's side. "Charex is unable to battle. Flareon is the winner!" Charex's picture then darkened as the green light went off.

"Good job, Charex!" Rex praised his pokemon as he returned him to his Pokeball. "You deserve a breather." He didn't know that the trainers, let alone gym leaders, in Hoenn were so strong, but at the same time, he knew that Charex and he still needed more time to train together, and that he was still a bit worn out from the earlier battle with Viki and Courage. He then looked at Rei. "You may've won this round, but it's only the beginning!" Rex placed away the Pokeball which contained Charex as he then took out another one. "Okay, Crush let's go!" He tossed the pokeball as it then opened. Along with the sparkles, Crush came out of his pokeball as his picture was then shown under Charex's darkened picture. Rei was left in amazement yet again.

"A Blue Nidoking!?" She said in shock yet again, believed that they were only in Purple. First it was the Orange Charmeleon, now this. Rex must've been very lucky to catch both of them. She then smirked at Rex and his Nidoking. "No matter! Flareon, Quick Attack!"

"Oh no ya don't!" Rex smiled. "Crush, throw her off with Earthquake!"

As Flareon hustled quickly, Crush jumped up and landed hard. This caused the grassy surface to break into chunks, which tripped Flareon over.

"Oh no!" Rei cried out as Crush moved in closer!

"That's the way, Crush! Now use Mega Punch!" Rex ordered as Crush's claw balled up to a fist as it began to glow white.

"Flareon, watch out!" Rei warned as Flareon managed to dodge the Mega Punch just at the nick of time. "Now Bite him, hard!" Flareon went to bite Crush on the tail, causing him to moan in pain. However, he wasn't the only one as Flareon then released her hold, much to Rei's shock and Rex's pleasure.

"You're not the only one who knows their Pokemon's special ablities, Rei!" Rex explained with a grin. "You shouldn't try to physically attack my Nidoking head on too much. You might feel its Poison Point!"

"Oh no…" Rei cried as Flareon appeared to have weakened a bit. The poison was beginning to show its effect, adding on the effects from her earlier bout with Charex, Flareon was in a tight spot.

"Finish her off, Crush! Take Down!' Rex ordered as Crush then grabbed Flareon and then roughly rammed her with his body hard.

"Flareon, no…" Rei called out, but as Flareon was trying to get up, she fell back down and out."

Tanaka raised the green flag pointing towards Rex's direction. "Flareon is unable to battle. Crush is the winner." Flareon's picture then darkened as the red light shut off.

"Way to go, Rex!" Viki cheered as her brother congratulated Crush on his victory.

"Nice comeback, buddy!" J.C. shouted as Rex watched Rei. He wondered what Pokemon she would use next.

Rei looked at her fallen Flareon as she returned her to her pokeball. "You deserve a rest for you effort." She told the ball which contained her. After all, she did beat one of Rex's Pokemon today. She then took a glance at Rex, arms crossed and all, ready for the next match as well as Crush. "Nice comeback there, Rexie-Boy. But it ends here now…" She took out another pokeball as it then enlarged. "Vaporeon, go!" She tossed the ball onto the field as it then opened. Out popped a Vaporeon, with determination in his eyes. _'Since Nidoking are part Ground type, this should be a cakewalk.' _She thought, remembering that Water was super effective against ground types.

J.C. began to rub his chin, as if he were figuring out a huge puzzle. He remembered that she had an Umbreon with her…and she just recently used a Flareon and now a Vaporeon. He wondered if Rex was thinking about the same thing. Every Gym Leader had a specific type they use in gyms, for Example in Rex and Viki's hometown of Goldenrod, The Gym Leader, Whitney only used normal type Pokemon, or in Violet City, Falkner used Flying Types. So far in this battle, Rei has been using two different types: Fire and Water.

"So you're using Vaporeon, eh? Pretty smart!" Rex complemented. "But one type disadvantage isn't enough to stop us, right Crush?"

"Nido! (Right!)" Crush roared as it stepped back on the field.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Rei looked towards Vaporeon, "Vaporeon, Water Gun!" Vaporeon shot a quick stream of water towards Rex's direction. While Crush, like most Nidoking, may have great strength, they lacked speed as he was too slow to dodge the quick stream of water.

"Man…not good…" Rex thought. "Crush, shake it off and use Earthquake!"

"That trick won't work twice!" Rei warned as before Crush could execute the attack, Vaporeon hit him hard with a Quick Attack.

"Come on, Rex! Do something!" J.C. shouted, much to the dismay of Viki

"Damn it!" Rex watched Crush get knocked back as it almost lost its balance. With a disadvantage such as this, he knew that he needed to come up with something fast. He couldn't risk Crush using Bide with the chance of Vaporeon only using water-based moves as he might need him for the last battle, and Horndrill was definitely out of the question as he remembered the incident back in Saffron City. There was one other option, but it might take too much energy out of him _"What the hell…"_ He thought, as he had no choice. "Crush…stay still…"

"What?" J.C. was shocked that Rex was just going to do nothing. He wanted Rex to defeat…no humiliate Rei very badly. He was still angry over the incident at the Pokemon Center, and to have her crushed in a humiliating defeat would be the perfect revenge. "What are you doing, Rex? Wipe her out!"

Rei was also in shock. _"What is he thinking?"_ She thought to herself as Vaporeon was just as confused.

"What do you think Rex's trying to do?" Viki stated to J.C.

"You tell me and we'll both know." J.C. retorted. "He's _your_ brother!"

"Keep your feet planted on the floor!" Rex instructed as Crush nodded in response. Rei scoffed at Rex's idea. Just what was Rex thinking anyway? Was he trying to use Bide, or was this his way of stalling for some time? In her mind, Rei had no time to waste and wasn't going to begin now…

"His loss…" Rei shrugged, "Vaporeon, rush over and use a direct Water Gun on that Nidoking!" She ordered as Vaporeon then ran at full speed in an attempt to knock him down, but just as he was just about to unleash another stream of water onto Crush, a smile grew on Rex's face.

"Now Crush, take Vaporeon out with Thunder!" He ordered as Crush, using as much energy as it could, unleashed a powerful jolt of lightning onto the surprised Vaporeon.

"Always have a Secret Weapon…" Rex stated as Vaporeon dropped down and out for the count, much to Rei's shock…

Tanaka held up a flag which pointed at Rex's direction after he checked on the now KO'ed Pokemon. "Vaporeon is unable to battle, Crush is the winner!" The picture of Vaporeon then darkened as the light of the green marker next to the said picture went out.

Viki jumped up, excited and impressed with how Rex tricked Rei into having Vaporeon to attack. "Wow Rex! You rock!"

J.C. smiled on in approval, enjoying seeing the great almighty Rei McKnight down to her last Pokemon. Crush was a bit fatigued from using Thunder, but one more battle was all there was to go. Even if Crush lost, Rex still had one fresh Pokemon left which basically left things in his favor.

"Okay Rex!" Rei shouted as she took out another pokeball. "I hoped you've enjoyed that win, 'cause it's all gonna end here!"

"First you used Flareon, then Vaporeon. Let me guess: You have a Jolteon ready for me, right?" Rex asked, apparently he was paying attention to his opponent's choice of pokemon carefully as well.

"It's true that I also have a Jolteon, but I have something better in mind for you." She informed with a smirk.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Rex invited as Crush gave out a confident and ready "Nido."

"Now for my strongest Pokemon…" After a quick kiss, she tossed out the Pokeball onto the field. "I choose you, Espeon!" The ball opened as an Espeon leaped out as she then stretched out while looking at the confident Nidoking.

J.C.'s eyes went wide as Viki noticed him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just figured it out…" He said.

"Figured what out?"

"The type of Pokemon she uses." He explained. "Like me, Rei only has the same Pokemon, but she evolves them in different ways. I raised my three Tyrogue into a Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop. Just like Rei raised her five Eevee into Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, and Espeon. When Rei and I first met, she showed me her Umbreon. And after seeing the Pokemon she used, that's when it all came clear as crystal: Rei McKnight is a die-hard Eevee trainer."

Rex was once again in a tight spot. It was as if he just escaped one disadvantage and went right into another. His previous battle was with a Ground Type disadvantage, and now this battle will be with a disadvantage due to Crush's primary type: Poison. He saw the look in Crush's eyes. Psychic Pokemon or not, Rex knew that he wasn't going to back down. He knew that it would be best to attack first and fast as he couldn't afford to let Rei have any more time to come up with a plan, let alone those which involved Psychic attacks.

"Crush, keep her at bay with Poison Sting!" Rex ordered!

"Show 'em what they're dealing with, Espeon!" Rei demanded as Crush released a barb of poison needles. But before they could make reach, Espeon moved out the way and hit a hard tackle onto the Nidoking.

Rex was in shock as he saw the barbs Crush shot missed entirely. He switched his focus back onto the battle itself. "Crush, crush her with Iron Tail!"

"Dodge and use Confusion!"

Crush's tail began to glow as it then swung towards Espeon, but she managed to leap out of the way in time. He then looked around for his opponent, but suddenly found himself being lifted into the air by some unknown force. As a red aurora formed around Espeon, Crush was then thrown hard to the wall and fell to the ground.

"Get back up, Crush!" Rex called out as the Nidoking then got back up on his feet. "Use Mega Punch!"

Crush went for the powerful punch, but Espeon avoided it as well. He made 3 more attempts, but Espeon still dodged them all with ease. It was like as if she could read Crush's moves before it happened and being faster than him wasn't exactly favorable grounds either. For Rex, it was basically Saffron City Gym Battle all over again, only this time he didn't have Drego out, but Crush. And he wasn't dealing with a powerful Kadabra, but a fast and stealth Espeon. Just how is he supposed to beat her?

"Let's end this…" Rei suggested, "Espeon, Psychic attack!"

Espeon's eyes glowed a bluish silver color as Crush, going for one last Mega Punch attempt, was floating in the air. It was like a Confusion attack, but much more powerful as Crush was then slammed hard into the wall, thus its defeat was ensured.

"Crush is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner." Tanaka announced as the picture of the Blue Nidoking darkened as the green light next to it went off. Rex and Rei were now tied at having only one Pokemon left a piece.

"Looks like it's all hopeless, eh buddy?" Rei smirked as she examined her nails. "With Espeon out, there's hardly anything you, or your pokemon rather can do."

"C'mon Rex, beat this snob!" J.C. was only _this_ close to jumping on the field and flooring her with a kick, but he thought better of it.

"You can do it, Big Bro!" Viki cheered as Rex pondered which Pokemon to use. Charex and Crush were out, and he knew that using either Shellshock or Edge would give one an ego boost and the other another reason to show resentment. Jolt may have been fast enough to keep up with Espeon and lay in a few attacks, but would fall to its Psychic attack, as well as the fact that it could read Jolt's movements. Thus leaving one pokemon left that he was sure that would beat Rei and her Espeon.

"That was pretty smart having Espeon reading Crush's moves. Well read this!" Rex grabbed out a pokeball. "Shadow go!"

The Pokeball was thrown as it then opened as an Umbreon with blue stripes and yellow eyes leaped out, like Charex and Crush, with the sparkle effect.

"No way…" Rei responded. "First a Charmeleon, then a Nidoking, and now an Umbreon with a different color? There's no way-"

"Just call me a Rare Hunter. These types of pokemon aren't easy to get. It's all about luck, honestly. Speaking of which, yours just ran out. As an Eevee expert, you should know that Espeon's gonna have hard time with my Umbreon."

"Just because you have an advantage doesn't me your victory's a sure thing." Rei reminds as she then ponders. 'Beside, maybe I can still psyche you out.'

"Let's finish this!" Rex then looked to his Umbreon. "Shadow, Faint Attack"

"Be aware Espeon!" Rei warned, figuring that Rex would try something such as this as the Umbreon rushed for an attack, but disappeared. Espeon searched for her dark counterpart, but was nowhere to be found. "Looks like your Pokemon ran off scared, Rex!"

"If you say so…" Rex replied.

"What do you mean 'if you say so?' Your Pokemon's not even-" She was then interrupted as Shadow came from out of nowhere, literally, and knocked Espeon down. "Lucky shot!"

"When it comes to Pokemon Battling, luck's for amateurs." Rex stated. "Now Shadow, Toxic!"

The Blue-striped Umbreon followed her command as she shot from her mouth a stream of purple sludge-like liquid, however, Espeon dodged.

"Are you sure you want to poison my pokemon?" Rei asked. "How do you know that my Pokemon doesn't have a special ability waiting to be activated?"

Rex blinked. She did have a point. He was already caught off-guard with Flareon. Who's to say that Espeon didn't have an effect that could cost him big time? But then again, what if it was just Rei trying to psyche him out? After all she was the one with a type disadvantage. He didn't have time to look up the information for Espeon's special ability. The only thing he knew for sure is if Rei tried something such as poisoning or burning Shadow, it would backfire as like all Umbreon, Shadow's special ability, Synchronize, was that if any pokemon dared to do such thing, they'd feel it too. Rex had made his decision: He was going to play it safe.

"Aright Shadow, use Taunt!" Rex ordered with a grin as Shadow jumped forward as she made a lewd gesture at Espeon, which infuriated her.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Rei protested as Espeon rushed toward Shadow for a Quick Attack, but she jumped out of the way and retaliated with a Quick attack of her own. "Okay, since you want to play it that way…" She seethed. "Espeon, Imprison!" She then looked at Rex's direction. "Let's see how it feels to not be able to use its special attacks!"

"I'm good!" Rex assured as the only thing Espeon continued to do was to go for physical attacks. "Your pokemon could use a chill pill, however."

"That's right Rex! Give that spoiled brat a spanking! The bitch deserves it!" J.C. cheered like a fan watching a live WWE wrestling match as he was then met with a glare from Viki.

"Try to be a bit nice, would ya?" She replied as Shadow continued to taunt.

"Espeon, ignore him and use Imprison." Rei ordered as Espeon fired blue waves at Shadow. However, it had little to no effect as the Dark evolution of Eevee stood her ground.

"I take it that this battle has made you so stressed out that you forgot that a psychic attack won't work on my Umbreon." Rex grinned.

"How sad!" J.C. smirked at Rei's mistake. "And you call yourself an Eevee Trainer? Tch…"

"At least I can beat you, you jerk!" Rei roared, apparently had enough of J.C.'s insults.

"I like to see you try, ya snob!"

"Douchbag!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Muscle Brain!"

"Pompous bitch!"

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE POKEMON BATTLE, PLEASE!?" Rex snapped, gaining a migraine from the arguing.

"Whatever…" Rei muttered, attempting to ignore J.C.'s lewd comments. "Espeon, Tickle!" She ordered.

"Tickle!?" Rex exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me! That has to be one of the most annoying moves in history!"

"But it works, doesn't it?" Rei smirked as Espeon jumped Shadow as she proceeded to tickle her into submission, causing the Umbreon to laugh. "So what if it's annoying?"

"C'mon, Shadow! Snap out of it!" Rex calls out, but unfortunately for him, he just had to be an owner of a ticklish Umbreon.

"Is this a Pokemon Battle or a Pokemon Sleepover?" J.C. exclaimed.

Rei laughed, "It looks like your Umbreon's very ticklish!"

"I can see that…" He retorted as he then sighed, "If there's any justice, Shadow, you'll get a hold of yourself and use Shadow Ball, now!"

Fortunately, Shadow managed to at least come to her senses as she then fired a dark ball of energy. Unfortunately, it didn't look that very powerful, even worst it missed. Apparently, she was still recovering from the tickling.

"That's it…" Rex narrowed his eyes. "Confuse Ray!"

Shadow obliged as her eyes glowed red as they flashed a ray of light onto Espeon. After the light vanished, Espeon was now dizzy.

"Snap out of it, Espeon. And use Quick Attack!" Rei ordered. However, Esepeon head towards the opposite direction as she runs into the wall, hurting herself. "Come on, please?" Rei was begging, much to the delight of J.C.

"Not so high-and-mighty now, are you?" He said with a smirk.

"Jackson Christopher Taikashi if you don't stop the harassment I will take off my boot and bash you over the head with it!" Viki snapped, having had enough with J.C.'s taunting, as she went to unzip her right tan boot.

"Jeez Victoria, calm down…" J.C. held up his hands in defense.

"Time to finish this Shadow, once and for all!" Rex declared as he makes a thumbs-up gesture, then turning it into a thumbs-down one. "Shadow Ball!"

With a nod, Shadow shot another Shadow Ball from its mouth as unlike the last one, it was much bigger and headed towards Espeon.

"Espeon, watch out!" Rei cried out to her pokemon. Espeon then regained her senses, but unfortunately she turned right into the Shadow Ball.

"Direct hit, baby!" Rex declared as Espeon desperately tried to get up, but just as she was about to stand fully, her legs felt week as she then collapsed.

"No! My sweet little Espeon!" Rei cried as Tanaka raised the flag towards Rex's direction.

"Espeon is unable to battle, the winner Shadow. The victor is Rex from Goldenrod!" He announced.

"Way to go Rex!" Viki cheered as she hugged J.C. tightly, much to his dismay as she made him lose his breath of air.

"Good…job...buddy!" J.C. managed to wheeze out.

Shadow ran up to Rex as he kneeled down, therefore Shadow nuzzled her head onto his chest. "Way to go, Shadow. We did it!"

"Umb! (Yeah!)" She cooed as Rex took out her pokeball.

"Now it's time for a good rest." He said as he returned Shadow to the pokeball.

"He's really close to his pokemon…" Rei walked over to check on her pokemon. "Espeon, are you okay?"

She let out a small cry as Rei stroke her fur.

"It's okay…" Rei assured, "It was a hard battle, especially with the type-disadvantage. Hey, at least you took out Rex's Nidoking quickly."

"Espeon! (Well that's true!)" Espeon nodded as Rei took out her pokeball.

"You deserve a long rest." Rei returned Espeon to the pokeball as she looked towards Rex. "You're a pretty good trainer. You're really close to your Umbreon!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" Rex replied. "I mean, for a pokemon battling with a type disadvantage, you're Espeon's pretty cool!"

Rei blushed a bit. "So…tell me. How'd you get those different colored pokemon?"

"Luck…" Rex simply said. "It's not like you can just say 'Come on out, Shiny!' and one will appear. It's all in the matter of the moment. Once you see one, you can't let it get away."

"A-hem!" Tanaka reminded. "Miss McKnight, Rex is the victor of this Pokemon battle. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" J.C. asked dryly.

After a quick glare to J.C., Rei looked back to Rex. "Is he always such a jerk?"

"Nope, he's usually more laid back. Just don't insult his Fighting Pokemon gym or Fighting Pokemon in general in front of him. He's real sensitive about that."

"You damn right I am." J.C. stated.

"Anyway…" Rei walked over to a desk as she then pulled out a drawer. After she got what she needed, she then placed what it appeared to be a miniature type of pin with Swellow perched on top of a golden shield. "Here, you deserve it! That's our school crest, and this gym's badge."

"Looks nice…" Rex complemented as he showed it to his sister and friend. "Check this out, my first Hoenn Badge, baby!"

"Looks nice…" J.C. commented.

"It's beautiful…" Viki looked in awe.

"So…you guys new here?" Rei asked.

"Nope…just traveling this way, each of us have different goals." Rex said as he checked his watch. "Damn it, I can't waste time." He looked at Rei. "As much as I like to stay and chat, I gotta run!"

As Rex made a dash towards the door, Rei was left puzzled. "What's up with him?"

"Forgive my brother." Viki apologized. "He has three months to win eight badges so he can participate in the Hoenn League." She sighed, "Knowing him he's probably going to be training day and night…"

"Well…stress isn't very good for the body and mind." Rei stated. "Even though he has a short amount of time, he needs to relax…as well as _some_ people." She glanced at J.C. with a slight glare.

J.C. took offense "If you weren't such a-"

"J.C…" Viki scolded.

"Okay I'm sorry…" J.C. mumbles to himself. "Jesus…"

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location which appeared to be some type of underground base, Bonnie and Kai walked in, each carrying a sack.

"How many Pokemon I suppose they'll need?" Kai asked.

"Not sure, but hopefully they're enough." Bonnie said as they then went through an electronic sliding door. Inside, they saw various types of lab equipment, as well as some type of chamber in the back. In front of it was a man with long silver hair, wearing a white lab coat.

"So…where do you want us to place the Pokemon?" Kai asked.

"Place them onto the table over there, perhaps they'll do well in this experiment…" He said as the two Syndicate members placed the bags filled with occupied Pokeballs on the said table.

"Now to see if this experiment is a success." He smiled.

"Dr. Slifer, what experiment?" Bonnie asked.

"My long-term experiment." He explained. "Those fools in Pokemon Research thought I was mad... But I'll show them. Are you familiar with Pokemon Genetics?" The two Syndicate members nodded their heads as Slifer continued. "Well, I've been researching for a long time on Pokemon Genetics and Gene Splicing and used that research for my ultimate project. You see I've taken Charizard and Feraligatr and decided to fuse their DNA together."

"Pokemon Fusion?" Bonnie and Kai both exclaimed.

"Exactly." Slifer now grabbed the handle of the door to the chamber. "And now to see the results…" With a smile, he opened the door as smoke then came out the chamber. "Come on out, my precious…"

As the newly fused Pokemon stepped out, Bonnie and Kai's went wide. "WHAT THE-"

"Say hello to Charaligatr!" Slifer announced as it stepped out with a roar! Charaligatr basically had the body of a Feraligatr, but retained the head and wings of a Charizard, with Feraligatr's fins on its back and head. Plus as of now, it had a Purple appearance. "This is the first of a whole new breed of Pokemon! It can be speculated that it is both a fire and water type, but a more in-depth analysis is need to be made." Slifer took out a pokeball as he then "returned" Charaligatr. "I trust that you've brought Pokemon worth splicing…" He said as he walked by the two.

Bonnie and Kai were in shock. They may have not been exactly as close as siblings, but there was one word that was certain that they were both thinking right now, precisely of their leader…

"Psycho..."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. If you haven't noticed, I'm planning on making Pokemon Fusion the Shadow Syndicate's theme, but it won't stop there. (Can you say "Three Headed Dragonite?") You know the drill, go on and leave your reviews now!


	6. Girl Talk! What's The Last Thing Rex Nee...

Here's the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_** Girl Talk! What's The Last Thing Rex Needs?

At the Pokemon center, Rex sat on a couch as he waited for his pokemon to be healed. According to his Pokenav, the nearest gym from here was Petalburg City, but then again, Viki would want to go to Verdanturf Town to register for Pokemon Contests, plus J.C. wanted to go to Mt. Pyre to catch that Medicham, which the chances of actually seeing one were slim. So many paths to take, but only so little time.

"Rex!" Viki called out as she ran toward him. "Rex what's with you? You quickly ran out of there like a bat out of hell!"

"Sorry Vik…" He sighed as he continued to look at his Pokenav. "Nurse Joy said that there were more gyms in the city. And I guess in just about every city, there's a Pokemon Gym. So here's the plan so far." He showed her. "We'll take Route 102 to Petalburg City, then to Rustboro City for two more Gym Battles. Then we'll take route 116 and go through Rusturf Tunnel to get to Verdanturf Town so you can register to contests and possibly there could be a gym there. Next we'll take a visit to Mauville City and Lavarige Town for more Gym Battles, making it up to 5-6 badges."

"You just want to go to Lavarige for the hot springs, am I right?" Viki smiled as she took a seat next to him.

"Like you don't?" Rex smiled back. "I remembered the smile on your face when you sat in the hot springs" You were in your itty-bitty blue polkadot swimsuit, a bit scared of the hot water. But when I pushed you in…"

"Dad yelled at you for doing that." Viki added as she reminded him. "And I yelled at you too!"

"More like crying. You were yelling so much that a man had to get a huge sundae just to calm you down!"

"Hey! The water was hot, and I wasn't used to it then."

"Aww…how cute!" Rei cooed, leaning on the wall with a smile. "So you have been here before!"

"Well…we were here with our dad during a business trip!" Viki explained.

"Oh…" Rei nodded.

"You've seen J.C.?" Rex asked. "We need to talk to him about the path we're going to take."

"Don't know, and honestly don't care." Rei admitted, seeing how J.C. treated her horribly.

Rex sighed as he got up from the couch, "I'll go look for him." He looked toward Viki. "Viki, weep watch on my Pokeballs, would ya?" He asked.

"Sure Rex!" She smiled as she watched her brother run off.

"He's sure is dedicated to his friends…" Rei commented. "Even if they are a jerk."

"Oh come on, Rei! J.C.'s not that bad."

"You've heard the things he was saying to me, the way he was treating me!" Rei reminded. "And for what, just because I was telling the truth?"

"Like Rex said, he's-"

"-Very sensitive about it!" Rei finished for Viki. "Come on, people are going to insult someone whether they like it or not! It's all in the matter of how you deal with it."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, I know. But making the first wrong's even worse." Viki said as she then gave a little smile. "By the way you two were arguing, it was like you were a married couple."

"WHAT!?" Rei replied in shock. "Me? And _him_!? You've got to kidding me, right?"

"I'm serious."

"Just because we fought like a married couple, doesn't mean that we're going to get together and shack up, let alone get married and, ugh, have kids with each other." She said. "Besides, I would rather date your brother."

"WHAT? Rex?" Now it was Viki's turn to be surprised.

"Exactly!" Rei smiled. "I figure after I graduate, I'll go on a little visit to Goldenrod and surprise Rexie."

"Umm…I hate to tell you this, but I wouldn't think that Whitney would appreciate it."

"Whitney? You mean Goldenrod's Gym Leader? Puh-lease! I've heard that she's quite the crybaby!"

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"I've heard around at school. It's the talk of the female boarding students." Rei explained. "So she isn't a crybaby?"

"Nope…Just a bit of an airhead but she's pretty nice, and a good softball player! You've heard of the Goldenrod Clefairies, right?"

"Sorry…" Rei apologized. "Don't follow sports that much."

"I see…" Viki sighed. "Poor Rex…so oblivious to the fact that Whitney's crushing on him big time."

"You mean he doesn't even know?" Rei says, feeling a bit hope that she'll have a shot for his heart.

"Nope…" Viki sighes. "Since you're a boarding student, where are you really from?"

"Celadon City." Rei said. "Not that I'm going home anytime soon…"

Viki blinked, "Why wouldn't you go home?"

"Well, let's just say that my cousin's somewhat of a know-it-all." Rei said. "You might have heard of her, right?"

"Who is she?"

"Erika." She said. "The leader of the Grass-type Celadon City gym."

"Oh!" Viki smiled. "Rex told me about it. It was, as he put it, "The feminist perfume factory that discriminates against boys."

Rei blinked. "Why would he call it that?"

"Because when he was in Celadon and wanted to go for a Rainbow badge, they didn't let him in. In fact as soon as he stepped in he was chased out. Something about it only being for girls and boys weren't allowed.

"Oh…" Rei giggled. "Well it wasn't used to be this way. Erika and the girls that regularly came to the gym had some problems with one guy."

Viki raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"A guy with Aqua hair came in and began to harass the girls…both verbally and sexually. Then he called out his Primeape as not only did he thrashed their pokemon, he then…" Rei closed her eyes. "Erika and I may have had problems but she didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve to be-"

"I know what you mean. But one guy's actions shouldn't be held to represent all guys in general. Take Rex and J.C.: They're always two guys you could depend on."

Rei smiled at the mention of Rex but gave Viki a skeptical look on the mention of J.C. "I see…"

"So what was the guy's name?" Viki asked, just having to know.

"I can't remember. His name...was…Botch? Or Brick? Or Buzz…I don't know…"

Rex meanwhile, was walking across Oldale town in search for his longtime friend. It wasn't exactly the biggest town in Hoenn but it was large enough.

"Hey Jace, where are ya?" Rex called out, but no answer. It has been 20 minutes since he left the Pokemon Center, and still no sight of him. Rex sighed, knowing that this would be a cold thing to do, but he was pretty desperate to find his friend. "Hey look! A Medicham!" Rex called out as he took out his Pokedex and pretend to scan it as he now said in his "best" Dexter voice, "Medicham: The Meditate Pokemon. It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. This Pokemon hides its presence by merging itself with fields and mountains." Yes it was embarrassing, but fortunately no one was around. Plus it would be worth it if J.C. came running in, looking to catch the Medicham.

Rex then heard laughter from behind as J.C. walked up from behind him. "You're lucky it's just me and no one else! Otherwise it would've been pretty embarrassing."

Rex looked back. "So there you are! Where'd ya go?"

"While you were waiting for your Pokemon to be healed, I decided to take my Pokemon and train. After all, I have to prepare for my eventual encounter with Medicham." J.C. then smirked. "By the way, nice Dexter impression, but it could use a little work."

"Bah…Let' s go." Rex suggested.

"You're right." J.C. nodded, "Viki maybe stuck with Lil' Miss Queenie over there."

"You know, you really need to stop dogging Rei like that." Rex said as they made their way back to the Pokemon Center. "You need to just let what she said go!"

"The hell I do!" J.C. retorted. "You know about the backlash the Fighting Pokemon gym's been getting ever since my Dad lost to Sabrina, and then me losing as well!"

"Well to be fair, you _did_ have a Tyrogue at the time…" Rex noted.

"And now I have a Hitmontop in his place!" J.C. said proudly. "And with Medicham on my team, I can't lose now."

"Jace, just because you have a Fighting/Psychic Pokemon doesn't mean that your win against Sabrina is a sure thing." Rex reminded him. "Her Kadabra does know Reflect, making your punches and kicks all but worthless."

"I know that, but word around the dojo is that there's a move that can shatter that and Light Screen into pieces." J.C. informs. "If I taught Medicham that, it'll be unstoppable."

"You go on and believe that…" Rex chuckled. "Now as soon as I get my Pokeballs from the center, as well as a visit to my box, we can leave Oldale town and head to Petalburg City."

"Petalburg City!?" J.C. replied in shock.

"That's right. I'll tell ya about it when we get back." Rex smiled. "It's my first day in Hoenn and I already got my first badge. Nothing could possibly go wrong…"

Just then, a ball was thrown their way as it then exploded! Smoke came out from the ball as Rex and J.C. coughed.

"This is one of the reasons why I hate irony!" Rex declared as he covered his mouth.

"Now what?" J.C. asked as then laughing can be heard.

"Oh god, please no…" Rex groaned. Apparently this laughter was familiar to him…_too_ familiar. "If there's any justice in this world it's not them!"

"Prepare for trouble!" A young lady with long blonde pigtails from the back wearing a black dress with a red "R" on the chest along with white gloves and thigh high boots jumped down.

"And make it double!" A guy with short aqua hair wearing the same outfit as the girl, only he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and pants followed suit, landing beside the girl.

"It's them…" Rex sighed in annoyance. Not wanting to deal with them now.

"To infect the world with devastation!" The woman started.

"To blight all peoples within our nation!" The man added.

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket, circling earth day and night!"

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

Rex's eyes narrowed. "…what do you want?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"You know those two?" J.C. asked.

"Besides the fact that they're apart of a 3rd-rate organization that gets their asses kicked mostly by adolescents?" Rex replied,"Cassidy? Unfortunately…Buzz? Don't know don't care."

"IT'S BUTCH!" Butch shouted, frustrated that people kept messing up his name. "Butch" wasn't that hard of a name to remember, let alone say, wasn't it?

"Like we care…" Rex muttered.

"His name could be 'Bitch' for all we could care." J.C. commented.

Cassidy had a hurt look on her face. "Rex…is that the way you treat me after all these years?"

J.C. blinked, "All these years? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Let's just say that, from the day I met Cassidy to the day that we broke up, was three months that I'll never get back." Rex simply said.

"Wonder why." J.C. mused.

Rex focused his attention on Cassidy, "Well…considering what has happened….I'd say…hmm…yeah. That's the way I'd treat a _thief_!" He placed much emphasis on "thief."

Cassidy glared. "Do you remember why I broke up with you, Rex?"

Rex responded, "Hmm…I can't remember exactly let me think…hmm…I just can't remember why you dumped me Cassidy. Wait! I know why I can't remember. It's because it was _me_ who dumped you! And OH, I can remember why: It was because you were using me! Just because my dad was President of the Johto branch of Devon Corp and you thought that you could get a free ride from his son."

"Like you're so perfect!" Cassidy retorted. "You're sure as hell not a gentleman! You were late for our first date!"

"My sister was sick! I had to go find Lum Berries! I mean did you rather want Viki's condition to get worse or even to the point of death?"

"For the sake of being thoughtful to your girlfriend!? Yes!"

Butch and J.C. just watched on as the former couple continued to argue. Neither of them believing that the two actually dated if they were that angry with each other.

"That's another reason why I broke up with you! It's all about you! You're always like 'Me! Me! Me! I! I! I!' You are so shallow Cassidy! I mean, after spilling juice through the floor, I'd accidentally step through it and even _that_ is deeper than you!"

J.C., having an idea where this would be going, walked up to his friend. "Rex, how many Pokemon does these two have?"

Rex managed to ignore Cassidy's rants as he explained. "Cassidy has a Raticate and a Houndour as far as I know. And don't bother to ask me about her new boyfriend…"

"Okay…just incase we're forced into a Pokemon battle, how many Pokemon you have?" J.C. asked to be on the safe side.

"Aside from the ones in my box and the ones I left at the center? Three."

"Nice…" J.C. said sarcastically, since now that they know that they only have three Pokemon a piece.

"What's going on?" Viki asked as she rushed out with Rei.

"Nothing Sis…" Rex simply said as he didn't take his focus off of Cassidy.

"Let's just say that Rex's past is catching up to him…" J.C. brief to the girls.

Viki blinked. "So this is Cassidy?"

"Yeah, her and her new boyfriend Butch!" J.C. confirmed to Viki's as Rei, having heard this, was in shock as her eyes then glared.

"You…" She muttered. If glares could kill Butch would be dead right now.

Rex, Viki, and J.C. looked towards Rei.

"You know that guy?" J.C. asked.

"Of course I know him…" She said as a small tear began to form from a corner of her eye.

* * *

Well this has become interesting. A few notes first off: I had a hard time tring to remember Cassidy and Butch's TR Motto so I kinda winged it. Also, I'm not sure about their ages except that Cassidy's younger than Jessie so I'd figured she'd be around 18-19. If she's not, she is in this story. Now back to what just happened. What is it about Butch that has Rei so upset? I think I made it obvious, but for those who doesn't figure it out, check it out in the next installment.


	7. Facing And Burying The Past!

From here on out, this story will be known as Pokemon Sojourn: Against the odds as this is basically what it's all about? Also, I'm going to post the next chapter as it's a short chapter that features the Shadow Syndicate, most noticeablly Slifer, Who I named after not the Egyptian God Card from Yu-gi-oh, but from the producer of Yu-gi-oh who thought he was important enough to change the name of one of the god cards so he could name it after himself! (I don't really have any major problems with the dub, aside from a few small things, but _that_ was unforgivable.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the next, which should be posted by the time you're finished with this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_** Facing and Burying The Past! 

Rex blinked as he looked at Rei. "You mean to tell me that you actually know Butch?"

"Yes…" She replied, almost losing her emotions. "How could I not, after what _he_ has done…"

"What did Butch do?" J.C. asked.

Viki answered, "Well…you know about Celadon gym, right?"

"I know it's a feminist gym!" Rex interrupted. He still remembered how he barely got into the gym, due to their "No Boys Allowed" rule, where he had to go home and put on a pair of high heels, skirt, and to wear a bra with two water balloons stuffed in the cups and call himself "Rexelle" in order to even get an opportunity to battle for the Rainbow Badge. After a few insults that he'd wasn't exactly proud of, as well as a phone call from Racquel who was living in Kanto at the time, they allowed him to come into the gym before "Rexelle" even left the house, hoping that Erica wiped him out and wiped him out hard. After he had won the Rainbow Badge, "Never again," He vowed. He would've tossed the Rainbow Badge in the trash if he had not been trying to get into the Indigo League. And to this day, Racquel never let Rex hear the end of it, after all, it was mostly her clothes he was using in the day Rex was just beginning to forget.

"You want to know why that it's 'a feminist gym?'" Viki replied harshly, tears of her own forming in her eyes. "It's because of some sick pervert with a Primeape who decided to have his way with the Gym Leader and the other trainers!"

"So…" J.C. then put two and two together. "So you're saying that-"

"They were a bit rough, but they soon succumbed after my Primeape took out their weak Pokemon." Butch bragged. "Sure I was sent to jail, but the boss bailed me out, seeing how much of an asset I was to the team and all."

"So it was you…" Rex seethed as he narrowed his eyes, remembering the near humiliation he had to go through because of his actions. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAD TO DRESS UP IN A DRAG JUST FOR A LOWSY GYM BATTLE!?"

Rei and J.C. were then intrigued in the thought of Rex dressed up like a girl. Rei thought that he'd be cute, while J.C. thought that he'd look good but "not as cute as Racquel."

"I could care less about your problems. We're hear for one-"

"Let me guess…" Rex interrupted Butch. "Our Pokemon!"

Cassidy smirked. "That, and your money. Team Rocket's going to have a huge comeback and what better way to kick it off then to bury our pasts with you losers!"

Rex rolled his eyes, "You became a thief and began to date a rapist and you're calling _us_ losers?"

"Wow Rex, you sure know how to pick 'em." Rei commented about Cassidy.

"Tell me about it. The more I think about her, what she's become, and what she represents, the more I wonder what the hell I ever saw in her."

"That's putting it mildly." Viki said.

"Enough talk!" Butch snapped. "Now give us your pokemon or we'll-"

"You'll do what!?" J.C. snapped. "Anyone who rapes a girl deserves to be shot! And what you did is the lowest thing a human being can do!"

"Yeah!" Rex added.

"And you know what else? You nearly made Rex dress up as a girl, something that should've never happen!"

"Ye-HEY!" Rex snapped at his friend, realizing that it was a diss. True that him dressing up as a girl would be embarrassing, but he still had his pride when it came to looks. He did look pretty good as a girl.

---------------------Flashback----------------

The door slammed open as Rex stormed into the house...well the house he was staying with his mother and sister while he was in Kanto winning badges so he could participate in the Indigo League which he made it to the final four. Because Education was important, his mom make Rex attend school with Racquel. While they may have had their differences, Rex, Racquel, and Viki's parents both believed that education came first so they made sure that they went to school, with Rex and Racquel going to Saffron High, and Viki, who was still in their hometown of Goldenrod, attending Goldenrod Middle. After school, Rex made it a point to train as much as he could so he could train and go to win badges.

Rex stormed passed Racquel who was laying on the couch watching soap operas. Despite them being twins, Rex and Racquel had a few differences: Racquel's hair was 5 inches longer than Rex's and more salon-styled. They both wore an open button-up shirt over a T-shirt, but Racquel wore a miniskirt as opposed to pants. Also, her voice was much sweeter then Rex's as she had a more laid-back attitude, opposing her brother's somewhat hot-headedness.

"What's wrong Rex?" She asked as she heard her brother incoherently mutter a few things.

"Sis, I need to borrow a few things." He said. "That okay with you?"

"Sure…depending on what you're looking for." She said, a bit unsure on what her brother's intentions are.

Rex went into Raquel's room as he began to go through her drawers. After finding what he need, he quickly rushed into the bathroom as he closed the door.

"Umm…Rex? Are you okay?" Racquel asked her twin brother, concerned about him.

"I'm fine…" He said as the sound of water running could be heard.

"You don't act fine…" She said as she then knocked. "Rex Connelly you open this door right now!"

"What are ya, Mom now?" Rex said as the water then shut off. "Don't put your panties in a bunch, I'm coming out!"

Racquel let out a sigh of relief as the door opened, but she soon went into shock. "Rex? What the hell did you do to yourself?" She said as she pointed to Rex, who had somehow, for some reason, grown a pair of breasts.

"So, you like?" Rex grinned, pointing at his new breasts. "I could pose as you, right?"

Racquel was embarrassed. "…I'm not that big, am I?" It was true that her breasts were big, but not the size of slightly-smaller dodge balls like Rex's apparently was. She shook her head, getting back to the subject. "Rex, how did you-"

"Easy: I just took one of your bras! Add two water balloons and voila: instant breasts."

"Rex, why are you even dressing up like a girl?" She asked.

"It's the only way I'm ever going to get into Celadon Gym." He said. "Those discriminating, male-hating Feminist Bi-"

"Okay I get it Rex!" Racquel interrupted him, seeing where he was going. "But aren't you taking this the wrong way?"

"It's the only way…" Rex said as he went back into her room and grabbed a pair of black high heeled boots and a red skirt. "I'll return them after I'm done."

Racquel sighed. "Fine, but if you ruin either one of them, you're paying."

"Whatever…"

--------------------End Flashback-------------------

"Now I remember!" Viki said with a slight giggle. "Racquel had to call the gym so you wouldn't have to go out in public like that."

"It's not funny…" Rex narrowed his eyes at his little sister.

"Enough talk!" Butch and Cassidy yelled as they released their Pokemon!

"Sableye, Go!" Cassidy called out.

"Go Mightyena!" As did Butch as Cassidy's ghost Pokemon and Butch's Dark Pokemon came out from their Pokeballs.

"For old time's sake…" Rex reached back onto his belt with both of his hands as he grabbed a pokeball with each hand, but was stopped when a he felt a hand being placed onto his shoulder.

"Wait Rex!" Rei said. "I know you have your problems with Cassidy, but leave Butch to me." She looked down. "I personally have a score to settle with him."

"But Rei, you don't kno-"

Rei cut him off, "I may not know exactly about this Team Rocket, but I know that aqua-haired pervert should suffer for what he did to my cousin and her gym, and I tend on making sure of it!"

"Is that so…" Butch gave a sickening smirk. "Well make sure of _this_!" He then ordered his Mightyena, "Mightyena, Take Down!"

With a roar, Mightyena recklessly rushed toward Rei, looking to take her down off her feet the cruelest way possible.

"This is unacceptable…" J.C. muttered as he reached for a Pokeball from his belt. He may have not exactly like Rei McKnight, but he had zero tolerance for any form of physical disrespect towards women. Usually he was an equal opportunist when it came to the opposite sex, but he made a few exceptions. Courtship was indeed one of them, but that was a different story than this.

With force, J.C. took the Pokeball and tossed it out, hopefully to intercept Mightyena before he hit his attack on Rei. "Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!"

As Rei held up her arms to shield herself from the eventual knockdown, the Pokeball opened as Hitmonchan leaped out to hit a high-speed punch onto the Jaw of Mightyena, knocking the Bite Pokemon back, much to Butch's dismay.

Rei unshielded herself as she watched the Hitmonchan pound its fists together. 'J.C. actually saved me? Maybe Viki was right. Maybe he isn't the insensitive jerk I thought he was…' She thought.

"Not only is he a rapist, but Bud's also a potential woman abuser. You sure know how to pick 'em, Cas." Rex disapprovingly shook his head in disgust.

"His name is 'Botch…'err I mean 'Butch!'" Cassidy snapped at Rex, flustered, then yelled at him as she glared at him. "You see what you made me do!?"

"Nope and I don't care!" Rex shrugged effortlessly. "Beside, I don't control your actions."

"Wipe that smug look off your face because that Hitmonchan's going down!" Cassidy then ordered her Sableye. "Sableye, Night Shade!"

"Sableye (My Pleasure)!" The Sableye joined the fray as she then released a dark stream of energy at an unsuspecting Hitmonchan, who was just about to deliver another punch to Mightyena.

"Hitmonchan!' J.C. cried out for his Pokemon, who was now getting double team by both of Team Rocket's Pokemon. Every time Hitmonchan went for an attack on Butch's Mightyena, Cassidy's Sableye would move it out of the way. And since Hitmonchan's fighting-type moves were against a Ghost type, they didn't have any effect as they went right through her, leaving Mightyena to attack Hitmonchan.

Refusing to see his friend being double-teamed by his Ex and apparently her new boyfriend, Rex reached back to grab a pokeball… 'You want to play on Hitmonchan's weakness, well play on this…' He grabbed a hold of it, "Shadow g-" Before he tossed the Pokeball, he remembered: He had left Shadow, Crush, and Charex at the Pokemon Center to recover after the battle against Rei.

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray on Sableye!" Rei ordered as she tossed out a Pokeball. Just because Rex didn't have his Umbreon to use against Cassidy's Sableye doesn't mean she couldn't use hers. As it opened, Umbreon came out and, from her eyes, shined a red light onto Sable Eye! Unlike Rex's shiny Umbreon, Rei's had yellow stripes and red eyes instead of blue stripes and yellow eyes. After a few moments, Sable began to become dazed as she then didn't have a clue what was going on.

'Hitmonchan saved me from Mightyena and now it's time to return the favor…' Rei then ordered, "Now Umbreon, Bite!"

With a growl, Umbreon leaped up and sank her teeth into Sableye, much to Cassidy's shock.

"Oh no!" She cried as Butch seethed.

"Mightyena, Roar!" He ordered as the Bite pokemon began to bark loudly and fiercely, which caused Hitmonchan and Umbreon to return to J.C. and Rei's Pokeballs.

"Damn…" J.C. said as his Hitmonchan was being recalled back to his pokeball.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Rei grabbed another Pokeball from her bag. "Eevee go!" She tossed the pokeball as it then opened, out came the pre-evolved form of her other Pokemon.

"Neither am I." J.C. tossed out another Pokeball as well. "Hitmonlee go!" As it opened, the kicking pokemon jumped up and got into it's regular stance of balancing on one foot while holding up the other.

"Eevee Bite!"

"Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

Eevee clamped hard onto the tail of Mightyena, who yelped in pain! He did not see a hard flying kick headed towards his head at a high speed, which knocked him down for the count.

Viki let out a giggle. "Rei and J.C. make a pretty good team. Don't you think, Big Bro?"

"I dare you to tell that to them." Rex smirked as he challenged her.

"Why not you!?"

"You're the one who mentioned it."

Sableye, Shadow Ball!" Cassidy ordered, deciding to avenge her partner's Mightyena by taking both of their Pokemon out at once as a huge chunk of dark energy began to form in Sableye's hand.

"Sableye! (Say goodbye!)" The Sableye threw the shadow ball as it swerved as it then hit Eevee, but it didn't have any effect on her, since Ghost-Type attacks had no effect on Normal types, and vise-versa.

"You know that your Ghost attacks don't work on Eevee Cassidy. Just give it up!" Rei smirked.

"Forget it!" Cassidy hissed.

"Okay…Eevee?"

"Vee?" The Evolution pokemon looked back at her trainer.

"Take a bite out of her!" Rei ordered as Eevee then bite down hard onto Sableye's hand! Causing the emerald-eyed Pokemon to yelp out in pain! "Now use your Shadow Ball Eevee!"

With a nod, Eevee released a ball of dark energy from her mouth as it then hit Sableye, knocking her down and out!!

Angered by their Pokemon's defeat, Butch and Cassidy recalled their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Are you done?" J.C. smirked.

"You had enough?" Rei added.

"We haven't even started!" The two Team Rocket members shouted as they each grabbed two Pokeballs. However, they were interrupted as the sound of sirens could be heard. "Oh no!" They exclaimed as they glared at the group.

"You may have gotten lucky today, but you better watch your back!" Cassidy warned.

"Consider this a draw, this isn't over between us! We'll be back!" Butch added as Cassidy threw out a Pokeball.

"Houndour, Smokescreen!" She ordered as the Pokeball opened, revealing the dark fire-type pokemon as it then shot out a dark stream of smoke from his mouth which covered the area. Causing Rex and co. to shield their eyes with their hands and cough as they covered their mouths to protect themselves from breathing the smoke.

"How kind of them…" Rei said sarcastically as the blonde-streaked redhead took out a paper fan to attempt to blow the smoke away. "Are they always like this!"

"They can be worse, trust me!" Rex coughed as the smoke then cleared away. After the scene was clear, Team Rocket was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Viki asked.

"I'm not sure…" J.C. said, but looked at his Pokemon. "But at least my Hitmonlee's safe."

"Lee!" The Kicking Pokemon grunted.

"My Eevee's okay." Rei noted as the brown-furred Pokemon nuzzled up onto her master's leg.

Suddenly, the siren became louder as an Officer Jenny, on a motorcycle, came towards the group as the vehicle then screeched into a halt.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked. "I received calls about an explosion of smoke and I came out here to investigate."

"Well…two Team Rocket members _were_ here, but they've left." J.C. explained, much to the confused expression of Officer Jenny.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" She asked. Apparently in the Hoenn Region, no one has heard of the notorious Team Rocket.

"Long Story short: They're a group of thieves." Rex explained. "But they're more or less washed up."

"Okay…But Pokemon Snatching is Illegal and won't be ignored." Jenny declared as she revved up the bike. "Those two couldn't have gone far." And with that she speed off, looking to catch Butch and Cassidy.

"Just for reference, they're wearing black uniforms with the red letter 'R' on top!" Rei gave her reference before turning back to the three travelers. "So, I guess you all are staying at the Pokemon Center for the night.

"Actually, we're-" Rex's mouth was covered by Viki's hand.

"Yes, we are actually!" She said, much to the disdain of Rex.

"Viki! I would like to get to the next gym before the three months is up!" Rex reminded.

"I'm doing you a favor by keeping you from stressing yourself out! I mean your Pokemon had just battled and they would probably want some time off!" Viki explained.

"That's why I rotate my Pokemon, so while they're fighting, the others can rest!"

"Viki's right, your Pokemon needs a breather. Why don't you tour around Oldale Town?" Rei suggested.

"For once, I agree with you!" J.C. said to Rei.

Rex sighed, knowing that his friends and sister were right. He could use some time off before he causes himself so much stress he becomes sick, resulting in him definitely throws his chances of competing in the Hoenn league out the window. "I guess a little down time couldn't hurt…"

* * *

So the trio decides to stay in Oldale town for a while! Is this a good idea, or will it cost Rex? As for next chapter, it'll feature the Shadow Syndicate and focus on Slifer's ambitions, and a hint of his plan... 


	8. Dark Ambitions Of The Shadow Syndicate!

Here ya go, the next chapter of the story! Yeah it's short but at least I posted it the same time as the previous chapter. This is just a look into the mindset of Slifer and what's next for the Shadow Syndicate.

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_** Dark Ambitions of The Shadow Syndicate

Charaligatr…

An all-new Pokemon fused together from two Pokemon. Half Charizard, the other half Feraligatr.

The first of an all new breed of Pokemon. A breed of Pokemon to have three different type alignments. A breed which will overtake the soon-to-be obsolete breed of Pokemon and bring them to extinction. Just who is responsible for such a creation?

Cornelius L. Slifer: The former Authority of Pokemon Biogenetics, Pokemon Researcher, and finally the founder and current leader of The Shadow Syndicate.

Slifer was once a respected Pokemon Researcher on Biogenetics, researching and discovering new traits of Pokemon in the desert in the Orre region. One of his well-known discoveries is that Pokemon had special abilities that may activate depending on the situation, such as a Raichu using his or her Static ability to paralyze foes who strike him or her physically. Or a Vaporeon's Water Absorb. Then one day, Slifer decided to take Pokemon Biogenetics to the next level.

Namely: Pokemon Fusion.

This new project would be the crown jewel of Slifer's future research, as he began to study the DNA of various Pokemon such as Pikachu, Tauros, Sceptile, and Sneasel. He then experimented with the idea of reconstructing two Pokemon's DNA, then combining it with each other to create a whole new Pokemon. This would definitely be a breakthough indeed.

However, his colleagues didn't feel the same way, as they shunned him. Believing that it was impossible, outrageous, and above else wrong to manipulate a Pokemon's DNA just for "a futile chance to play god!"

"I'll show them…" He vowed as that was the last time any of his now-former colleagues had seen him. What he'd give to see the looks on their faces when they see Charaligatr for the first time. And that was just the start…

Another Fusion Pokemon was on the way to be created, with two new subjects: A Squirtle snagged from Professor Samuel Oak's lab in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and a Glalie they found in the Ice room of Shoal Cave. More Research would have to be done with first fused Pokemon. Slifer would have to see if Charaligatr had a pre-evolved form, since the material Pokemon used for this creation were both final evolutions themselves. Slifer knew that this process would be simple.

After deactivating the invisible, yet convenient, force field, the fiberglass sliding doors opened with a hiss as Slifer stepped into a small forest which was located just outside of HQ. There it was: The first Fusion Pokemon he created. Charaligator was swimming in the small lake near a few pine trees. It may have been a fire type, but it was also a water type so the water weakness was canceled out.

Slifer reached into the pocket of the inside of his white lab coat and produced a pokeball. "Ditto, go!" He fiercely tossed the Pokeball as it the opened, revealing the pink shape shifter Pokemon. But this pokemon wasn't like any average Ditto. Slifer had its DNA altered just incase there was an unknown creature that happened to make an appearance. But manly, if his Fusion Pokemon were going to breed, they were going to need a duplicate of themselves, but in the opposite gender. "Now my little friend, transform yourself into our guest here…" Slifer ordered calmly as Ditto began to morph. First its size increased, then it began to take form, and finally it completed the transformation! The once small ditto was now a complete duplicate of Charaligatr, but it appeared to have had female characteristics!

"Now my friend, go after Charaligatr!" He ordered. "And produce me an egg now! Daddy needs it for his research…" With a sigh of satisfaction, knowing that his project was moving along as scheduled, Slifer turned on a heel as he headed back to the laboratory, to check on his next acquisition. Leaving the two Charaligatr alone…

In a single hotel room just outside of Ever Grande City, Bonnie let out a sigh as she was watching the news. Featuring a young lady who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with long aqua hair tied into pigtails, emerald-colored eyes dressed in a green business suit which brought out the color of her eyes. She appeared to be in a middle of a report.

"…And finally, there are reports throughout the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions of numerous Pokemon Snatching."

A smirk came to Bonnie's lips as she thought about the numerous jobs her, Kai, and the other members of the Syndicate pulled off over the past few weeks.

"A notorious band of thieves, calling themselves The Shadow Syndicate, have mysteriously snagged pokeballs of unsuspecting trainers. Their identities are unknown, but they're usually consisted of either one male and one female, or a group of four, male or female. Officer Jenny of Saffron City has suggested that all citizens should keep an eye on their Pokemon and Pokeballs at all times. There's no telling when The Shadow Syndicate will strike next. I'm Lorian Wilson, Ever Grande News."

"Like that'll make a difference…" Bonnie said coldly as she pressed a red button on a black remote which shut off the TV. Clad in only black bra and panties, she brought her knees toward her chest as she moves the cotton covers forward. She slowly slipped her legs under said covers before pulling them back towards her, reaching her chest.

She then reflected upon what happened that day. Between her and that girl, Viki! There was something about the Pokemon she stole and made her own that made Viki act the way she did; The Swampert that was currently in her possession. Viki was quick to jump at the opportunity to snag the Pokeball from her. But even she had to admit that if she did not had the knife conveniently with her during Viki's Ivysaur's Vine Whip at an attempt to steal the Pokeball, she would've been left with her Absol and Seviper: The only two Pokemon she legitimately owned, despite their change of heart…or lack thereof.

Then there was their boss, Slifer's big plan of Fusing two Pokemon together into one. An idea that was sick, twisted, and above all else morally wrong. At the first sight of Charaligatr, Bonnie was in shocked, but didn't know what she was shocked about more: Slifer actually having the idea in the first place, or him actually done it.

Suddenly, a vicious grin formed on her face. As if she had an idea, particularly one that involved a certain Water/Ground type pokemon. In her life, she had humiliated, abused, used, and flat out ruined the lives of other, specifically those who were like Viki: Weak, helpless, shy, and needy. But she has never in her life, let alone years in the Shadow Syndicate has she ever completely broken someone. Perhaps now it'll be her chance to see not only if she could, but how much she could break the dirty-blonde girl. "Hmm…I wonder if Slifer would have any use for a Swampert for one of his fusion experiments…" She mused, "I like to see the look on your face when Swampert gets a whole new genetic makeover and becomes even more frightening and menacing. How would you like _that_, little girl?"

Bonnie reached towards the lamp on the oak nightstand as she then flicked the switch, shutting off the lamp as the room then changed to dark.

In a room next to Bonnie's, Kai was just exiting out of the shower as he was only clad in a white thick towel with the initials "EG" stitched on the towel in gold threading. The only thing he cared about at this moment was the rest and relaxation he would receive as it was rare as a Syndicate member to experience something like this, with the kind of schedule they usually had.

"This is the life…no stress, no hassles…I can get used to this." Kai said to himself as he slipped on a robe as he dropped the towel from around his waist. He then sat down on the bed as he reached for the black phone. But before he could pick it up, the phone began to ring.

"Now what…" Kai sighed as he picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

_"Is Bonnie there with you?" _The other voice asked on the end of the phone. From the annoyed look on Kai's face, it was obvious who it was.

"For one, she's in her own hotel room!" Kai said coldly.

_"I just figured that since you two know each other well and all, that-"_

"Don't even think about it!" Kai snapped. If there wasn't anything more annoying to him as of late, it was that people constantly assumed that he and Bonnie were a couple. Something that will never happen as far as both of them were concerned.

_"Temper temper… Now, I have an assignment for the both of you…"_

"Can it wait until morning?" Kai asked.

_"It's never too late for planning…"_ Slifer stated._ "Have you ever heard of '__Dragon__Cave__…?'"

* * *

_

Well…that's it for this short chapter. Next chapter will feature a look on how Rex trains his pokemon. But will there be a surprise?


	9. Rex's Chilling Shock! Another Gym Leader...

Here's the next chapter of the story, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_** Rex Chilling Shock! Another Gym Leader? Shiny For Viki?

If anyone knew how to relax, Rex wouldn't be that person.

While his sister Viki was at a local shopping complex in Oldale Town, and J.C., in what was a big shock to him, was spending more time with Rei, Rex was busy in a nearby forest training his Pokemon. Normally, Rex would just do improvement work on his pokemon. For instance, trying to toughen up Jolt as, while his stats for his speed and special attack, his defense stats weren't exactly the best. Also, he taught Shadow how to use Psychic, the strongest move for a Psychic-Type Pokemon, so she could at least hold her own against Fighting Types.

However, that's not to say that all of his Pokemon improvement attempts were successful. For example, Crush's Horndrill was still hit-or-miss, with the latter being most of the time as it then got his horn stuck in a wall or tree. And then there's, of course, Shellshock and Edge's cooperation with each other, or lack thereof. Every time he would try to get them to get along, his two Water Pokemon would start a fight against each other, and if he tried to break them up, he'd find himself on the receiving end of a double water gun attack. Rex always wondered what was it that they hated about each other! At first, he thought maybe it was competition for his affections. Which one that he liked more. But lately, Rex has been weighing the amount of time he used them separately in battle, and when it came onto two on two battles, if Rex used Shellshock, he'd used Edge, and vice versa.

Sometimes…Rex wondered what it be like if he didn't catch that Totodile that day. Would all of this been avoided? But then again, it could've happened to two of his other Pokemon who were the same type. When Rex caught Spike, his then-Growlithe-now-Arcanine, he and Drego got along okay.

Today, Rex was going to teach one of his Pokemon a new move. He was going to teach the newest member of his party, Charex, the strongest move a Fire Type Pokemon can learn: Fire Blast. He had taught Drego that move as soon as he had evolved into a Charizard. He figured if he taught Charex while he was still in the Charmeleon stage his Fire Blast would be much stronger and more powerful.

"Okay..." Rex pondered as he looked around in his surroundings. It didn't have that many trees in the forest as it was mostly rocky terrain and near the water area. But just to be safe, he made sure that he had Shellshock and Edge with him, just incase his training accidentally caused a forest fire.

After checking that his surroundings were clear, Rex tossed out two Pokemon. "Drego, Charex go!" He called out as the two pokeballs opened and the two Flame pokemon jumped out and look at their trainer.

"Alright guys, today we're going to work on a Fire Type's strongest move: Fire Blast." Rex explained as he looked toward his Charizard. "Okay Drego, you already know this attack, but there's always room for improvement."

Drego answered with a nod as Rex continued.

"Now Charex, I don't know if you know how to do this move or not, but we're going to work on it at a fair pace, 'kay?"

"Char!" Charex grunted as Rex then walked over to a rock while taking a magic marker from his open shirt pocket.

"I'll set up the target on this big rock so you can practice your Fire-" Rex then blinked at what he saw. "…Blast?" Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought that this was a good place to train as a target was already drawn onto the rock, but in a Baby Blue Colored marker.

Rex shrugged it off. "Whatever. Drego, demonstrate for Charex. Fire Blast!"

With a roar, Drego fired off a burst of fire towards the target, at midway, it split into a Kanji-like shape as it then hit the target dead on!

"Your Fire Blast just keeps on getting better and better Drego!" Rex complemented which earned a roar of approval from the Charizard. He then turned to Charex. "Alright Charex, now you give it a try!"

"Charmeleon! (No Problem!)" Charex went for his attempt at a Fire Blast! It started out good, despite the ball of fire being smaller than the one Drego fired, but as it was about to split, it fizzled out before it could hit the target. Much to the Charmeleon's dismay…

"Don't worry about it, Charex. You'll get it!" Rex assured. It was obvious that it was Charex's first Fire Blast attempt. Now, all Charex needed to do is work on it and it'll be better. Rex was confident that if and when Charex evolved into his second Charizard, his Fire Blast will be a lot stronger. "Okay Charex, let's try again!"

"Char!" He grunted as it used it energy for another Fire Blast. Unfortunately, the result was the same as the blast burnt out before it hit the target.

"This is gonna take a lot of work…" Rex sighed as Charex, frustrated at his inability of unleashing the attack as well as his evolved counterpart, breathed in deeply as it then tried to do that attack once again. After his release of the blast, Charex began to pant as the blast flew to the rock. Just as it was about to split, it hit another pokemon, who just happened to jump in the way!

"What the-" Rex blinked as he took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, who was shaking off the blast. According to his Pokedex, it was Spheal, the Clap Pokemon. According to further research, it could be found in Shoal Cave. But that was on the opposite side of Hoenn according to the map on his Pokenav, so what was it doing out here?

"Spheal! Spheal! (Help! Help!)" The Pokemon clapped as Drego and Charex looked towards Rex.

"Okay little guy, what's wrong?" Rex asked as the Spheal continued to chirp. Unfortunately, despite him being able to understand how his Pokemon felt, he was completely lost with the one who was trying to communicate with him.

Charex jumped in front of Rex and tried to talk to the worked-up Spheala. "Meleon!? (What's wrong?)" He asked.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal!(You have to help me!)" He explained.

"Charmeleon! (Explain now!)"

"Spheal Sphe! Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal! (My Trainer, Aurora! She got frozen into a block of ice!)"

"Charmeleon! (Lead the way!)" Charex ordered as Sphere began to roll off. Charex gave Rex a look that said "Follow him!" as he then ran after the Clap Pokemon.

"You think we should follow him?"

"Char! (Duh!)" The Charmeleon retorted to his trainer behind him as he resumed his pursuit! 

Rex turned to Drego. "Okay Drego, let's go!"

With a roar, Drego flapped his wings as he lifted off in the air, following the now hustling Rex as they follow Charex and the Spheal. After about five minutes of running, they came up to a big, solid block of ice.

"What's a big block of ice doing out here?" Rex asked as he began to examine it closely. Inside appeared to be a girl around his age, who apparently had a freaked out expression on her face.

"Oh man, this is serious!" Rex stated as Charex nodded. "Well, it looks like we're gonna have to get her out of there!" He looked at Charex as he then ordered, "Charex, Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charex fired a stream of flames at the block of ice as the ice itself began to gradually melt.

"Spheal Spheal… (Please be careful…") The Spheal cried as as the block continued to melt, courtesy of Charex's Flamethrower. After a few more moments, the block of ice was gone. The only thing left of it was a small puddle and the girl laying on top of it.

Rex quickly ran up to the girl and checked her pulse. Fortunately, her heartbeat was doing okay. Rex took off his shirt, leaving him in a black and red T-shirt, and draped it over the girl in an attempt to warm her up.

"Please be okay…" Rex then turned to Drego. "Drego, can you carry her to the nearest hospital?" He asked the Charizard.

Drego nodded as he bent forward so Rex could place the girl on his back. Rex looked down at the girl: She had long red hair that went down to her shoulder blades which at the sides were tied back into a high ponytail that split downward in three directions, save for her bangs which covered her left eye, wearing a baby blue vest over white tank top, baby blue mini skirt, and white buckled boots with the soles themselves being black. Because they were closed, he couldn't obviously see the color of her eyes.

As Rex went to pick her up into his arms to place her on top of Drego's back, she began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing to be ruby colored, as her head slowly rose.

"Wha…What happened?" She asked as she saw Rex's face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rex. And you, for some reason, were an icicle until my Charmeleon melted the ice." He explained. "This Spheal told us about your situation."

"Oh! So my Spheal brought you here!"

"You mean that's your Spheal?"

"Yeah!" The girl explained as she got back on her feet, now brushing herself off as she then gave him back his shirt. "Here's your shirt back." "I was training my Spheal to learn Ice Beam and well…let's just say that it went a little bit out of control!"

"That must've been rough…" Rex then blinked, "Wait a minute, did you draw that target on the rock back there?"

"Yeah…how did you?"

"I was teaching my Charmeleon Fire Blast." Rex explained, then realized. "Hey, why am I telling you? I don't even know your name!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Aurora from Pacifidlog Town. Where are you from?"

"Not from Hoenn, but from Johto. Goldenrod City to be exact!" Rex examined her Spheal. "You like Water Types, right?"

"Ice types to be exact. But Water's a close second!" Aurora smiled with pride. "So Rex, what's a guy like you doing in Hoenn…let me guess: The Hoenn league, right?"

"Right on the dot! Plus I'm here with my kid sister and a friend of mine. My sister wants to be a coordinator, and my friend just wants to catch a Pokemon that would help bring back honor to his gym!"

"Oh really…" Aurora grinned. "And which gym would that be?"

"The Fighting Pokemon Gym in Saffron City in the Kanto Region. His gym was outranked by the Psychic Pokemon Gym. I told him to get a dark Pokemon but he just glared at me. I guess in a matter of pride he wants to win by using a Fighting Pokemon." Rex scoffed. "Good luck! As much as I want to support him, A Fighting Pokemon would be creamed by a Psychic Pokemon before a punch could hit. Even I hardly won had it not been for my Umbreon..."

Aurora nodded. "So I guess you're going for badges, are you?"

"Yeah…but I have to do it in three months, because that's when the deadline ends!"

"Actually you have three months and two weeks to get ready for the Hoenn League!"

Rex blinked. "Say what!?"

"There's a two-week grace period for the trainers to prepare for the tournament, including _slackers_ who waited for the last minute to go for the league." Aurora smirked.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't even know about the rule until yesterday!" Rex responded in his own defense.

"Okay…" Aurora then smiled as if she had an idea but it soon turned into a mischievous grin. "Rex…"

"Yes…"

"If you could have a gym battle right now, would you go for it, despite what kind of Pokemon you have with you?" She asked.

"At this point, yeah I would!" Rex nodded.

"Good!" Aurora smiled as she did a few back flips to the other side of this field and ending with a pose. "Now get your Pokemon ready, 'cause we're going to battle!"

"What?" Rex blinked in shock.

"You said if you could have a gym battle right now you'd go for it! So get ready!" Aurora giggled.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Oh…" Aurora now had a mock innocent look on her face. "Did I mention that I was the Pacifidlog Town Gym Leader?"

"WHAT!?" Rex exclaimed in shock.

Viki winced in pain from her multi-bag-clad hands as she walked around the shopping centre. One of the new things she brought was a new beanie to wear. It was white with a baby blue stripe around the rim. Similar to her blue and white shirt but it was much a different design. It was mainly a white sleeveless shirt, but the area where her sleeves would be and loins were baby blue. She also decided to trade her green miniskirt for a matching blue one, which was underneath a white pouch that was around her waist. The only thing she kept was her pair of tan platform boots which were her favorite pair of shoes. She just like the fuzz-like feeling on her skin when she slides them on and off. Though they weren't exactly the best kind of footwear to wear for long traveling, as well as carrying as many bags as she was, she could've made a worse decision: She could've worn her black boots, which the heel was about 5 inches high.

Viki dropped her bags to the floor. "I can't do this!" Viki reached into her pouch as she then pulled out a pokeball. After it enlarged, she tossed the ball. "Go Ivy!"

The ball opened as the Ivysaur was released. "Ivysaur!" He said with curiosity.

"Ivy could you be a dear and help me with these bags?" She asked sweetly.

"Saur! (Sure!)" Ivy nodded as he used his both of his Vine Whip to grab the bags, with two bags being carried by each whip.

Viki picked up the other two bags. "Okay, now let's head back to the center!" She ordered as the Grass Pokemon nodded. But suddenly stopped when she heard a voice to the side.

"Psst…Hey you? Young lady!"

"Huh?" Viki turned back and saw a man wearing an apron over a white shirt and jeans. Save for a white headband. "You're talking to me!"

"Yes I am! How would you like a deal of the life time? A pokemon of a lifetime!"

Viki blinked. "Pokemon of a lifetime?"

"Exactly!" The man continued. "For just 1000 pokedollars, you'll get a special pokemon!"

"Okay then, let's see it!" Viki suggested. Her father and older siblings have always taught her to always see the merchandise prior to purchasing, just to make sure she wasn't being swindled.

The salesman reached under a table and took out what appeared to be a Feebas, but it wasn't the same. Feebas's scales were a faded reddish purple color instead of the usual brownish color.

"That doesn't seem to be much…" Viki said as her eyes narrowed. "I'm leaving…"

"Wait wait wait!" The salesman tried to explain. "It's not just an ordinary Feebas! This is a very special Feebas!"

"Really?" Viki's eyes went wide in excitement. The different coloration of the Feebas must've meant one thing: It was a shiny! Ever since she saw Rex's Shiny Umbreon, Nidoking, and now Charmeleon, and Racquel's Shiny Metang, she always wanted a Shiny Pokemon of her own. And if what he was showing her was true, she might get her wish."

"Young lady, you haven't by any chance planne on entering into any contests now, are you?" He asked with a smile!

"Yes, I am!" Viki cheered. It was like he could read her mind.

"Than this Feebas is perfect for you! Raise this Feebas to be beautiful, and I guarantee you that you'll win all of your contests!"

Viki then began to daydream about the ramifications of raising this special Feebas. The crowed cheering for her as she stood victorious with her Shiny water pokemon, all three judges giving a perfect score! Viki couldn't contain her excitement anymore as she took out her money! "Okay, here's 1000 Pokedollars!"

The Salesman took the cash. "And here's your Feebas!"

"Oh thank you thank you!" Viki squealed with excitement. "What should I name you what should I name you…I got it! How does Vivi sound, you like?" After hearing a single "Febass" from the Pokemon, she smiled. "Now let's take you to the see and see what you're made of!" Viki walked on, forgetting about the bags she left which Ivy conveniently managed to grab with Vine Whip, who then followed his overly-excited trainer.

The salesman smiled, "A sucker born every minute…"

* * *

Who would've thought that out of all places he'll meet a Gym Leader! What does this mean? Also, Viki appeared to have bought a Shiny Feebas, but is it too good to be true, or is it really a shiny? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Forest Battle! Viki's Washed Hope!

I know that it took me forever to get this chapter done. But I had other stories to do, and College doesn't exactly make things easier for me either. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_**

* * *

Chapter 10:**_

Forest Battle! Viki's Washed Hope! 

"Hitmonlee Double Kick!"

"Espeon, Confusion!"

Hitmonlee went for two consecutive kicks, but found himself lifted from the ground by an unseen force as the hue of Espeon's eyes changed to a bluish color. Hitmonlee was then tossed as he then came crashing down to the ground and landed on his head.

"Come on, Hitmonlee!" J.C. groaned in frustration as the Kicking Pokemon slowly recovered back to his feet as Rei just sighed. Since it was now the weekend, she didn't have any classes, so therefore wasn't wearing her school uniform, but a Blue Jean Jacket over a Black Camisole top, along with a matching pair of jeans, and black buckled boots, leaving a pink hair band to be her only accessory.

"If this is how well your Pokemon's doing against Espeon, what do you expect when they take on Kadabra again? Hell…what do you expect when you do find that Medicham?" She said. They've been at the Oldale Town Gym for over an hour since Rei offered to help J.C. train his fighting Pokemon for the eventual encounter with the Medicham at Mt. Pyre, as well as his rematch with Sabrina back at Saffron Gym.

"We're trying the best we can with what we can work with. The only thing Kadabra can do is special attacks. When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, he has no chance." J.C. Explained.

"True…too bad neither one of your Pokemon know Taunt like Rex's Umbreon…"

"Who says that they can't?" J.C. smirked at Rei, who just gave him a "Keep giving yourself confidence with those false beliefs" look. "Who am I kidding, I'm basically screwed."

"No you're not. You're just at a disadvantage!" Rei reassured him. Even though they didn't show it, they were both in shock at how they were treating each other. Weren't they verbally at each other's throats yesterday? And now they were talking as if they were old friends. "I mean, besides the obvious disadvantage, how hard could it be?"

"Good point…" J.C. sighed. "Now I definitely need to get that Medicham.."

"Let's save your fantasies for later, okay?" Rei suggested. "My Espeon needs more training."

"Alright…" J.C. took out an empty Pokeball. "Hitmonlee return!" The red beam fired from the Pokeball as it then engulfed, then captured the Hitmonlee. Returning him to the Pokeball. J.C. then grabbed out another Pokeball. "Go…"

"GUYS!" A blur of a white, blue, and tan mixture rushed through as it inadvertently knocked J.C. down before he could send out another Pokemon.

"Careful Viki…" J.C. muttered as he got back up on his feet, brushing off the dirt from his pants. "What's the big fuss about anyway?"

"Look what I got!" Viki exclaimed as she showed off her new Feebas.

"A Feebas?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing exciting about that Pokemon!" She stated.

"How could you say that about Vivi!" Viki said in defense of her new Shiny. "It's more than just a Feebas, it's a rare Feebas! It's a Shiny!"

"You mean that's a Shiny and you caught it?" J.C. Blinked at seeing the Shiny Feebas.

"Nope, a sweet man sold it to me for 1000 Pokedollars!" Viki said proudly, much to J.C.'s shock.

"Please…tell me that you didn't use the money for the train…" J.C. said in a somewhat pleading tone. He and Rex had appointed Viki to be in charge of the funds of their traveling, despite knowing her one flaw: Shopping. Thus they didn't give her any of _their_ money. But now it looked as if they were going to have to use it to provide for all three of them.

Viki looked down. "Yes…but I just couldn't resist! It's not everyday someone offers you an extremely-rare Pokemon!"

"Yeah…but with OUR MONEY!?"

"But J.C., it was such a rare opportunity…"

Rei, meanwhile went for a more thorough inspection of the so-called Feebas. It appeared to be wet…but something was odd. Consequently Viki was wet too, but why was it leaving coloring on her arms and shirt, let alone her not noticing it. She was probably too excited to realize. Rei's suspicions were proved justified as in the middle of the purplish scales was a brownish one. "Mmm-Hmm…"

Rei then reached into her pocket as she took out a pokeball and inflate it. "Vaporeon, use Water Gun on that so-called Shiny!" She ordered as she tossed out the Pokeball.

Vaporeon then popped out as she squirted the "Shiny," and consequentially Viki, who let out a shriek.

"Rei, why did you-" Viki's protests were interrupted as she looked down. Her shirt and skirt were soiled with what appeared to be paint as the "Shiny Feebas" was gone. In its place was an ordinary Feebas.

"You've been swindled Viki…" Rei simply said.

"But…I…and he said…" Viki was so speechless that nearly felt like crying.

"So let me get this straight: You're the Pacifidlog Town Gym Leader?" Rex asked Aurora, who was already prepared for battle as she held a Pokeball in her hand.

"That's right!"

"Then shouldn't this battle be at Pacifidlog, let alone in…you know…an actual gym!?"

Aurora sighed, "Rex, just because you're a gym leader from a city, doesn't mean that gym battles are only limited to being held in that city! It could be held just about anywhere that's convenient! Heck, a battle for a Hoenn League badge could even be in Johto for that matter."

"That's true…"

"Besides, what's more exciting than a surprise impromptu gym battle?" Aurora cheered. "Especially when the challenger's unprepared…"

"Unprepared?" That comment infuriated Rex as he then took out a Pokeball of his own. "I'll show you who's unprepared!" He snapped. "So anyway Aurora, what are your rules?"

"At the Pacifidlog Gym, it'll be a double battle-style match, but unlike the Mossdeep City Gym, we'll use up to four pokemon, but battle with two of them at a time!"

'I knew it would come down to this…' Rex sighed as his thoughts automatically went to Shellshock and Edge, knowing how there was no love lost for each other. So basically he was hoping that he wouldn't have to use them. "Fine…let's go!"

"Okay then!" Aurora tossed out a Pokeball, "Go Spheal and Delibird!" Spheal leaped to the "field" as the Pokeball opened, revealing the flying delivery Pokemon. Rex smirked, feeling that Delibird wasn't going to be that much of a threat as they only learned one move: Present. But then again, Aurora could've used some TMs to teach Delibird more moves.

"Okay then…" Rex grabbed out two Pokeballs, "Shadow, Brute, let's go!" He tossed them out as his Umbreon and Machamp were released from the respective Pokeballs as they then looked at his opponent's Pokemon. Rex knew that Brute would have an advantage over Spheal, but also have a disadvantage against Delibird in terms of type. But that was where Shadow came in. Hopefully she would be able to take care of the Delibird before Brute is targeted.

"Okay…" Rex looked around. "All we need is a referee and we can begin!"

"What's the need for a ref? The battle's all that matters!" Aurora smirked.

"So I'll know when you're Pokemon's knocked out and stop my relentless assault! But we'll play it your way!" Rex then ordered. "Shadow, Quick Attack on Delibird, Brute, Mega Punch Spheal!"

The two Pokemon rushed toward their opponents as Aurora grew a smile on her face.

'You're so predictable…' Aurora then ordered. "Delibird, Present! Spheal, dodge Brute's attack!"

As the Machamp's fist glowed, he threw a punch at Spheal, but the Ice Pokemon avoided the attack as Delibird tossed out a small sack at Shadow, who had a look of confusion and curiosity.

"Don't look at it Shadow. It could be a trap!" Rex warned as Shadow continued to examine the gift. She was curious to know what was inside.

"Your Umbreon's a curious Pokemon, isn't she?" Aurora said.

"I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but I'm not falling for it, and neither is Shadow!" Rex declared.

"You think so?"

"I know so!" Rex looked down as, much to his horror, Shadow peaked inside of the bag! "Shadow, don't!"

"Too bad!" Aurora simply said as the sack began to open. After it was done opening, a bright ball of light flew out and went to Shadow! As it collided with the shiny Umbreon, Shadow wasn't hurt at all, but quite the opposite: Shadow was refreshed!

"_That_ was your plan…" Rex rolled his eyes. He expected the bag to be a booby trap but instead it just helped Shadow! 'Is she for real?' He thought.

"Rex, is this your first double battle?" Aurora answered his question with a question of his own.

"This is my second one actually, but where are you going with this?" Rex asked. It was true that he was in a double battle before, not counting the Charmeleon incident back in Saffron. He decided to take on a double battle during the time he and Viki were with their father on a business trip in Hoenn as kids. It was against a red haired little girl with two Slugma against him with Shellshock and Edge, who were then a Squirtle and a Totodile. Thanks to the Pokemon's constant disagreements, arguments, and at one point them attacking each other, Rex's team lost. Of course he blamed Shellshock and Edge's attitude problem, but he mostly blamed himself. Just what was it that made Shellshock and Edge hate each other so much, he wondered. That was the only time he had a double battle, let alone using those two Pokemon at the same time.

"It pretty obvious! I mean, you've just broke the first rule in a double battle: Always keep an eye on both Pokemon at all times! If your focus is only on one, the other's basically a sitting duck…more like a flame duck actually!

"What are you talking ab-" Rex blinked as he remembered. It was so horribly obvious it was pathetic! "Brute!" Rex looked over and saw his Machamp being barraged with Body Slams from Aurora's Spheal! He was so worried about Shadow opening the present which actually helped him that he completely forgotten about Brute and Spheal!

"Shadow, help out Brute! Confuse Ray!" Rex ordered as the Umbreon unleashed a sinister red ray at Spheal. Unfortunately, Brute went for a Karate Chop at Spheal, who avoided it, as the Machamp walked into the ray, thus becoming confused!

"Damn…" Rex seethed! This impromptu Gym Battle has just begun and already he was in trouble! His rescue attempt not only was not successful, but it backfired horribly as he watched a confused Brute going after Shadow! If he didn't hurt her, he hurt himself instead. To make matters worse, he still had Spheal and Delibird to deal with, and that was just her first team! He still had one more teams to handle…provided that he survived this one.

"This is getting too boring…" Aurora then ordered! "Spheal, use Sheer Cold on Shadow!"

With a "Spheal," Spheal unleashed what appeared to be a white stream of air at the Umbreon. As she tried to fight back, Shadow couldn't keep up her strength as she then fell down and out. Much to Rex's shock…

"…O-one hit!?" He exclaimed.

"That's right!" Aurora smiled. "It's my Sphealy's ultimate attack! I hope you liked it!"

"It was impressive…BUT ONE HIT!?"

"Think of it as an Ice type's answer to Horn Drill, Guillotine, and Fissure."

Rex narrowed his eyes as he sighed, "Great…just what I needed: A one-hit wonder to worry about…" He took out his pokeball. "Shadow return!" From the ball shot a red beam which retracted the unconscious Umbreon back to the confines of her Pokeball. He could use Drego or Charex, since they were both fire types, but from past experiences, Ice type Pokemon usually knew plenty of water type moves and vise versa. Brute, being a fighting type, was his best choice to take on Aurora's pokemon, but with him having a type disadvantage, thanks to Delibird, it wouldn't be easy.

"Alright then…Shellshock let's go!" Rex tossed out the pokeball as, after it opened, Shellshock jumped out and stood next to Brute.

"A water pokemon?" Aurora smiled. "Nice choice. Too bad it won't help you."

"We'll see!" Rex then ordered. "Shellshock Water Gun!"

"Delibird, Future Sight!" Aurora ordered as Delibird's eyes began to glow a hue of blue. However, it couldn't avoid the stream of water from Shellshock's Water Gun attack as it was knocked back.

"Future sight?" Rex blinked.

"You'll see!" Aurora said in a teasing tone.

"Let's get on with it…" Rex glared as a smile then came to his face. It was as if he had an idea to turn this battle around. "Shellshock, withdraw into your shell. Brute, grab the shell and roll it towards Delibird!

"Champ!" Brute grunted as he grabbed the shell with two of his four arms. Shellshock was then rolled as if Brute was bowling at a high speed and Shellshock was the bowling ball. The "pins" in this Bowling Game would be Delibird who managed to avoid it, but couldn't dodge it completely as he was hit on the leg.

"Oh no!" Aurora exclaimed as Delibird was now favoring his now-injured leg. "Nice bowling ball trick! Too bad it won't work again!"

"Aurora, this 'bowling ball' is a special one. You can call it a boomerang-ish bowling ball, because it's coming back and headed straight for Delibird!" Rex smirked as the shell then collided with the injured Delibird. This time a direct hit which knocked him down and out! "Looks like your Delibird couldn't cut it!"

"Delibird return!" Aurora recalled her Delibird. "You haven't seen anything yet, my friend." She took out another Pokeball. "Go Cloyster!" The ball opened as the Clam-like Pokemon appeared on the field.

'Good she's on the defensive…' Rex thought. He could have Brute hammer away on Cloyster, especially since he no longer had Delibird to worry about, as Shellshock could continue the fight against Spheal. "Looks like the tables have turned, eh Aurora? Any last words?"

Aurora grinned, "Four: Spheal, Sheer Cold now!"

"Not this again…" Rex muttered. "Shellshock, watch out!" He called out to the Wartortle, who had just poked out of his shell, recovering from the modified Rollout attack. However, it was too late for him as the same stream of air hit him. Like with Shadow, Shellshock couldn't keep up his strength as he soon found himself knocked out. "Damn…"

"Aurora: 2, Rexie-Boy: 1! Gee…it's just isn't your day, isn't it?" Aurora mock-sighed as she watched the challenger from Goldenrod return his fallen Wartortle.

"A wise man once said, 'I have yet begun to fight!'" Rex declared as then, one of his Pokeballs popped open as Edge jumped onto the field ready to fight.

"Edge?" Rex blinked at his Croconaw's enthusiasm to battle. But then again, wasn't his reason why obvious? This was just another opportunity for Edge to one-up Shellshock. Edge's personally grudge against Shellshock wasn't important at the moment. The bigger issue was Aurora's Spheal, or more importantly, Spheal's Sheer Cold attack. That move alone was the reason why Shadow and Shellshock were easily taken out. He would've used Jolt to easily take care of both Spheal and Cloyster, if he haven't had placed his Raichu in the box to take out Brute. He knew that he would just have to find a way to work against Sheer Cold. The result so far in this battle was embarrassing: A Wartortle and an Umbreon, two evolved pokemon, losing to a Spheal, a pre-evolution. But then again, it could've been worse. He would've been Brock, Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Seriously, how the hell could aground type lose to an electric type? But that was a different story…

"Brute, Edge…" Rex called out to his Pokemon. "We're gonna have to look out for Spheal's Sheer Cold attack. We've already down two Pokemon while Aurora's team is only down one. Let's avenge Shadow and Shellshock!"

"Champ! (Right!)" Brute grunted.

"Naw! (Yeah!)" Edge agreed…for Shadow.

"I hate to break up your little huddle, but are you forgetting something?" Aurora reminded.

"Forget? What are you trying to-" It just hit Rex. Didn't Delibird predict an attack prior to being KO'ed? His question was answered as he saw a blue beam headed towards his Machamp. "Crud! Brute, watch out!" He warned as the blast made his way towards the Machamp. Fortunately, Brute managed to move out the way at the nick of time, dodging it. But then why was he now on the ground, withering in pain?

"Brute, what's wrong?" Rex asked, concerned as the Machamp struggled to get back on his feet. Apparently something was causing him pain.

"Is your Machamp okay Rex?" Aurora asked, just as concerned as, much to her horror, Cloyster fell over as well, now on his side as he then withdrew into his shell. "Oh no, Cloyster!" Soon, Edge and Spheal were feeling pain as well as they tried to fight against it, whatever it was... "What's happening to our Pokemon?"

"I don't know…" Rex sighed, "But it's effecting our Pokemon, especially my Croconaw and your Spheal." It seemed that there was some force nearby that was causing pain to their Pokemon…at least mentally.

"I said I was sorry!" Viki cried as she held Vivi, her newly purchased Feebas, while following an angry J.C. and a sighing Rei.

"Viki, who in their right state of mind would sell you a shiny Pokemon?" Rei asked the dirty-blonde-haired girl.

"But I…I said was-" Viki tried to explained, but was hastily cut-off by J.C.

"Sorry? You're sorry!? What good does your apologizing do for us now that you wasted our money on a Pokemon, a worthless one at that?" He snapped at Viki. "Sorry isn't going to get back our money!" J.C. sighed, "Rex is going to flip when he finds out about this…"

"How could you say that Vivi's a worthless Pokemon?" Viki snapped back at J.C. in defense of her Feebas. "You don't even know anything about her!"

"Well…it's not exactly the most beautiful Pokemon…" Rei commented.

"Well she is to me!" Viki declared. She was always the one to see the good qualities of people and Pokemon alike. Even if they did appear to be straight from the gutter, she knew that there was some beauty in them. True, she really liked cute Pokemon, but she wouldn't reject a Pokemon if they weren't attractive, unlike some girls back in Goldenrod. If any, the only Pokemon she would never want to have would be a Ghost, which she was afraid of, or, due to her sensitive sense of smell, a Poison-type Pokemon. Ivy apparently was the only exception as he was more Grass-type than Poison, but a Koffing or a Muk were definitely not on her "to catch list."

"Just keep on believing that Viki…" Rei simply said. "But that doesn't change the fact that your Feebas won't be exactly helpful to you in Contests." The Blonde-Streaked redhead took a glance at Vivi, who had a downed expression on its face. "She doesn't look so hot now…even factoring in it's usually unattractiveness."

After giving a glare to Rei, Viki looked down and saw Vivi's expression. "Are you okay Vivi? What's wrong?" She asked, deeply concerned as she glared at Rei again. "Now look what you did, you've hurt Vivi's feelings! I hope you're satisfied!"

"Viki, she's not down because her feelings are hurt. She looks like she's in total pain." J.C. informed, looking at the pained expression on Vivi's face.

Viki gasped at the news from her friend as she picked up Vivi and looked at her expression. "What's wrong Vivi?" She asked, deeply concerned as all she did was just let out a cry in response. "We should take her to the Pokemon Center!" Viki declared to her friends. "Something's wrong with my Feebas!"

"That's a good start." J.C. agreed with Viki's decision.

"Umm…Viki…you might want to take a number." Rei informed as she pointed towards a line of people waiting outside of the Pokemon center with their pokemon, equally in as much, if not more pain as Vivi.

"What's going on?" Viki asked as she saw a man clutching on to his ill Taillow, assuring it that it would be okay.

"I don't know…but it sure as hell's not good…" J.C. said as the three then walked over and took their place in line, followed by a few more trainers that had the same problem as them, and everyone else...

* * *

It appears that something is causing the Pokemon to become ill for some reason. What is it and who's responsible for it? Although it's somewhat easy to figure it out, find out for sure next chapter. 


	11. Evilution

I know that it took me forever to get this chapter done. But I had other stories to do, and College doesn't exactly make things easier for me either. Also, this is actually a newer version of this chapter, since the original was gone when my hard drive crashed. Anyway, here's the next chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Evilution

"What's going on?"

"What's happening to my Zigzagoon?"

"Why is this happening?"

Those cries were very simliar to the ones Viki, J.C., and Rei were hearing as they waited in line to enter the Pokemon center! All of their Pokemon, for some reason, were in the same situation as Vivi, Viki's, much to the dismay of J.C and, when he eventually finds out, Rex, newly purchased Feebas.

"You say that your Pichu just collasped?" Viki asked a young pigtailed girl who couldn't be any older than 12.

"Yeah..." She sniffed. "We were just walking in the park, and Pichu just collasped. I don't know how! She was doing fine a minute ago..."

"This is bad...real bad..." J.C. said, as he noticed a Lotad, Seedot, and an Electrike barely standing. "And it seems to be effecting the pre evolved Pokemon. That's the brutal part!"

Rei blinked. "Just what are you talking about J.C.?"

"Viki, if you don't mind, would you just send out one of your pokemon? Anyone but Josephine?" J.C. asked.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Viki outright refused. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend over there!" She pointed to Rei.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" J.C. snapped at the dirty blonde.

"Yeah!" Rei added.

"Just send out a Pokemon..." J.C. pleaded.

Viki sighed as reached for a Pokeball. As much as it went against her better judgement, she grabbed the ball. "Swift, come on out!" Viki tossed the ball as it then opened. Swift flew upward like a soaring eagle! However, it came crashing down like flaming duck! "Swift!" Viki cried as she went to check on her Pidgeotto before turning a cold look towards J.C. "Well I hope you're satisfied!"

"So it does affect 2nd stage evolution Pokmeon..." J.C. concluded.

"So you risked the well-being of my Pidgeotto just so you can test out your stupid theories?"

"I have to agree, that was pretty cruel..." Rei frowned.

"Okay, my bad...sorry!" J.C. apologized.

Viki held up the Pidgeotto's pokeball. "Swift re-" She was then shocked by the flash that was emitting from Swift. "turn?"

"You have to be kidding me!" J.C. exclaimed.

"No way!" Rei added.

"Good thing I recalled Drego and Charex before the battle..." Rex sighed as he and Aurora looked at their Pokemon that were in pain. Especially Edge and Spheal. What was happening to their Pokemon was somewhat familiar...but how it was familiar escaped him at the moment...

"When my Delibird predicted an attack, he wasn't kidding..." Aurora commented. "Talk about irony..."

"I doubt that Future sight has anything to do with this..." Rex disagreed. "It was just a coincidence. This is entirely a differnt story. It's definitely not like someone shot four tranquilizer darts at our Pokemon..."

"Don't be so sure. We do get Poachers..." Aurora informed. "Rico the Pokemon Hunter was just one of the worst..."

"Nonetheless...this seems all familiar, it's like-" It just hit Rex. Didn't he read in the Johto Journal a year ago about an even that happened in Mahogany Town about some Inducement Wave that was the cause of Pokemon feeling pain as well as a Magikarp evolving into a Red Gyarados? If this was anything like that... "Aurora..."

She blinked. "Yeah, Rex?"

"Return your Pokemon, now!" Rex took out the Pokeballs that usually contained Edge and Brute.

"What are you saying?" The Red-haired girl asked.

"Return your Pokemon right now before-" Rex's warnings were too late as Edge and Spheal began to glow. "They start to evolve..."

Aurora's eyes went wide. She did wanted her Spheal to evolve to be stronger. But not like this. Not where he'd have to go through so much pain...

"Just like in Mahogany Town..." Rex said silently as the glow disappeared. Gone were the Croconaw and Spheal that were with the Machamp and Cloyster. In their place were a Feraligatr and a Sealeo.

"If there is a bright side to it, it'd be that we get evolved Pokemon." Rex sarcastically said as he went to Edge. "How ya feeling?" The newly-evolved Feraligatr tried to speak, but as it opened its jaws, it fainted. "Oh no, Edge!"

"My Sealeo's haven't moved at all." Aurora cried as seal-like Pokemon's eyes were shut.

"So Aurora, know the quickest way to a Pokecenter?" Rex asked as he and Aurora recalled their Pokemon.

"Well…eheheh…" Aurora chuckled nervously.

"Please tell me you know your way around in this forest…" Rex sighed, hoping that Aurora's actions didn't mean what he thought it mean.

"Actually…you see…I don't. Why, do you?" Aurora simply said, much to Rex's chagrin.

Rex rolled his eyes, "If I did, would I ask you?"

"Alright, don't be so grouchy…" Aurora sighed, "So are we lost?"

"Doy!" Rex was beginning to get frustrated. He had a Machamp and a newly-evolved Feraligatr, both in serious pain from the effects of what it was. And was stuck with a girl who's supposedly from Hoenn but didn't know anything about this forest, who had a Cloyster and a newly-evolved Sealeo to take care of herself. Now they would have to find a way out, or else… "Okay Connelly think…" He said to himself, trying to remember the way he came into the forest.

"I know!" Aurora chirped, "That target I made when I took my Pokemon out to train! All we need to do is find that, and leaving here should be a snap!"

"Okay then, you go one way and I go another!" Rex suggested.

Aurora shook her head. "Then what if one of us finds the way and the other doesn't?"

Rex dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a bag of M&M's. They were the Crispy kind in the blue package. He proceeded to tear the paper wrapper and empty half of its contents before giving the rest to Aurora. "Okay, take these M&M's and place one of them down so we'll have a trail to lead back to if one of us finds the exit.

Aurora smirked, "Good plan, Hansel!"

Rex mock laughed in response, "Very funny. Do you want out or do you like being in the wilderness?"

She snickered, "Okay…good luck to the both of us!" Aurora said as she then walked off in one direction.

"Okay…let's find a way out of here!" Rex said as he began to go off as well, but in the opposite direction. "Let's hope that at least one of us does…I wonder how Vik and J.C. are doing…"

"Okay…did my Pidgeotto evolved just now?" Viki asked as she looked at Swift, now a Pidgeot, both in shock and horror. "Okay, now we're definitely into Weirdville.

"I knew it…" J.C. concludes, "An Evolution Inducement Wave is causing all of this! Just like that incident back at Mahogany Town!"

"Then that means…" Rei said as more Pokemon began to glow brightly, much to their owners' shock.

"If you always wanted an evolved Pokemon…this is your lucky day!" J.C. sarcastically said as the glows disappeared, in the place of the Pokemon were their evolved forms. For Example, a Donphan, a Linoone, and a Mightyena were in the place of a Phampy, a Zigzagoon, and a Poochyena.

After recalling her newly-evolved Pidgeot, Viki took out a pink Mobile phone, much to the shock of J.C. and Rei.

"You had a cell phone?" J.C. asked in shock.

Viki nodded as she went to dial the numbers. "Hopefully he took it with him…" The phone indicated that she got in touch with the mobile of the person who she tried the call. Now she hoped that he had it with him.

Rex continued on his path as he dropped M&M's within every other step. He couldn't help but wonder how Aurora was doing, if she had found a way out. The M&M's idea was a bit risqué since some of the Pokemon tended to eat the food dropped by people, but with the Evolution Inducement Wave, at least he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Rex then heard a ringing sound from his side. He looked over and saw his jet-black mobile. "Who'd be calling at a time like this?" He took out his cell phone as he then felt something else in addition. Rex grabbed that as well as he then scoffed, mostly at his foolishness. "Oh my god…Duh!" That "something else" was his Pokenav! Why didn't he think about it before, otherwise he and Aurora would've been out of the forest and at the Pokemon Center by now?

Rex went ahead and answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Rex?"_

"Viki? What's up?"

"Something's making everyone's Pokemon ill! J.C. says it's some type of-" 

"Evolution Inducement Wave?" The redhead cut her off.

"How do you-" 

"Let's just say that I'm now the proud owner of a Feraligatr!"

"You mean that Edge evolved?" 

"That's exactly what happened. And it couldn't come at a worst time. I was in a middle of a Gym Battle?"

"Gym Battle!?" 

"Yeah, in a forest. It's a long story… Now I gotta find her and tell her that I found a way out!"

_"Oh…so it's a **her**, is it?"_

"Viki, I don't have time for your teasing." Rex said sternly. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Oh come on, tell-" 

Rex hung off as he now rushed back on the M&M trail he had left, "If there's any justice, Aurora hasn't gotten far…"

Viki placed her phone back in her purse as Rei looked towards the dirty-blonde.

"Well?" She asked.

"He's in a forest." She said. "He told me that he was in a Gym battle."

"That quick? I don't' believe it." J.C. said as he then pondered. "If the Evolution Inducement wave's purpose is to evolve Pokemon in to stronger counterparts, then what would happen if the Pokemon couldn't evolve any further?"

"Then I guess the Pokemon would either be unaffected or something worse…" Viki gave the ebony-haired trainer a glare. "And if you want to test out your theories, use your own damn Pokemon!"

"Okay, calm down!" J.C. held up his hands. "I think we better visit Nurse Joy about this first before we decide to sent out our fully-evolved Pokemon out." However, as soon as he said that, the door to the Pokemon center was closed and locked. "Okay…that plan's out."

"It must've been packed with so much Pokemon that Nurse Joy couldn't handle all of them…" Rei sighed. "I guess we're on our own!"

Rex had since made it back to square one as he was now following Aurora's path of M&M. "She's going to slap me, that's for sure…" He thought, imagining her reaction when he told her about his Pokenav. As he continued the trail…he stopped when he saw the bag. The same bag of M&Ms that he had given to her before they went their separate ways…

"Either she got hungry…or something's happened…" Rex then heard his mobile phone ring once again. After he grabbed it and found out who was calling, he sighed as he answered… "What now Viki?"

_"Rex the Pokemon Center's closed!"_ She informed him.

Rex blinked, "What? Impossible!"

"I'm serious! Nurse Joy has taken in so many Pokemon that the Center can't handle anymore!" 

"Great…" He sighed as he took out his Pokenav and checked the map. From his current position, he was between Oldale Town and Petalburg City. "There's another Pokemon Center in Petalburg!"

"The Pokemon Center there could be just as packed, if not more than this one!"

Rex nodded, "True, but if there was any justice, there'll be enough space for our Pokemon to be checked out!" What he did not noticed was a shadowy figure sneaking up from behind... "Anyways, I gotta get back to finding Aurora!"

_"Aurora…your girlfriend?"_ She asked slyly.

"For the last time Viki, she's not my-GAH!" Rex took a blow on the back of the head by a 2x4 as the only glance he got before he fell unconscious was a man with a lanky build.

_"Rex what's wrong? Rex? Rex? REX!?"_ Viki panicked as his mobile was picked up from the ground by his assailant…

"I'm sorry, but your brother is indisposed at the moment!" Viki heard a snake-like voice hissed as she then heard the sound of the phone braking.

"Oh no…"

* * *

That's it for this chapter! What will happen to Rex? And where is Aurora? And who is responsible for the Evolution Inducement Wave? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	12. The Losing Battle!

A'right y'all! Here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm trying my damndest to update all of my stories as fast as I can!

* * *

**Chapter 12:** The Losing Battle 

After placing her phone away, Viki quickly ran off to the forest. She didn't know exactly what has happened, but one thing was for sure: Whatever was the cause, Rex was in trouble. As she took a few steps towards the direction of the forest, Viki was stopped by a concerned-looking Rei.

"Hey, slow down! Relax!" She said, but Viki would have none of it.

"Relax? My brother's been jumped, HOW CAN I RELAX?" She screamed at the blonde-streaked redhead.

"Viki, if we're going to find Rex, we have to think logically." J.C. said to her. "He said that he was in a forest between Oldale and Petalburg, right?"

"Yes…but what if he's been kidnapped or worse…it's those Shadow Syndicate bastards!" Viki narrowed her eyes.

"She's really obsessed with them, aren't they?" Rei said to J.C.

"Tons…" He replied which earned them both a glare from the girl in question.

"How would you feel if you were in my position, huh? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR BEST FRIENDS POKEMON, LET ALONE THE FIRST POKEMON YOUR FRIEND EVER GOT WAS STOLEN FROM HER?" She screamed at them, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay Viki, calm down. Rage isn't going to solve anything!" J.C. said as he saw her rage, similar to her brother's when he got angry. 'Damn, she _is_ Rex's sister…'

"I'm sorry…it's just…" Viki sighed, "Bonnie…I'll make her regret the day she ever came to Goldenrod…"

"You can put your little grudge aside, the most important thing we do right now is to find Rex." Rei reminded. "Then if it comes to it we can handle the Shadow Syndicate."

Viki nodded reluctantly. First they've kidnapped her best friend's Pokemon, now they're kidnapping her brother as well? Now she would _never_ forgive the Shadow Syndicate! Not in this lifetime…

"Rex…?"

"…."

"Rex?"

"…Mmm…just five more minutes…then I'll be ready for school…"

A sigh could be heard as then the redhead was shaken. "Hey, wake up!"

Rex began to stir as emerald eyes met ruby ones. He blinked again. "Aurora?"

"Took you long enough to wake up!" She said dryly.

"Well excuse me, but if I remembered correctly, I was knocked out!" Rex reminded her as he looked around. It appeared that they were in some type of holding cell, but for a cell, the room was bright.

"If that was what you considered knock out, I wonder what you consider sleep!" Aurora said, then smirked. "So do you really take five minutes to get ready for school?"

"Can we stop focusing on my daily rituals, please?"

"Sorry, but you're so…appealing to me!" Aurora smiled.

"Let's see if we can get out of-"

"Rex, I wouldn't do that if I were-" Aurora tried to warn, but it was too late as Rex had already grabbed the bars, resulting in him getting a serious amount of volts in his body. "…Did I mention that the bars were electrified?"

"…shut up…" Rex hissed before he collapsed onto the ground.

Aurora quickly rushed over to him as she examined her now-fried friend. "You'll be okay…"

"How comforting…" Rex said dryly.

"Hey, I do the best with what I can work with."

Rex slowly sat up, "So why are we here anyway?"

Aurora shrugged, "Beats me…"

"Well…there's one thing to do with an Electric Cage…" Rex reached back as he was going to go for a Pokeball, but remembered about the Evolution Inducement Wave. "Better not…"

"So I guess we're stuck here…" Aurora sighed, but turned to her cellmate. "Unless you have another idea."

"Don't you?" Rex asked.

"Sorry…I don't want to risk being shocked! I'll leave that to you!" Aurora waved off.

"You're a lot of help." Rex sarcastically said as the sound of footsteps were now heard… "Now what?"

"At least now we'll find out why we're here!" Aurora sighed as then a man wearing a black and red bodysuit appeared. He had long purple hair and his left eye had green eyes while his right eye was covered with an eye patch. Aurora glared. "What the hell do you want from us?"

"In due time, everything will be explained." He said with a British accent. "For now, you must come with me! Your presence is required!"

It was now Rex's turn to glare. "Not that I'm prying into your business or anything, but you wouldn't be the one responsible for the Evolution Inducement wave, would ya?" He asked.

The man just laughed, "Silly boy, The Shadow Syndicate doesn't care who finds out about what we do, whether we make an Evolution Inducment wave, or a radiation device. There's nothing anyone could do to stop us! Now come, Dr. Slifer awaits presence in the Training Room!"

Both redheads blinked, "Training Room?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, I only have two words to say about that." Aurora declared, "'Hell' and 'no!'"

"I don't think that you're in any position to say no!" The Violet-haired man informed as he pulled out a gun, much to the shock of the trainer and the Gym Leader. "Now, to the Training Room!"

"Okay…" Rex sighed, "I don't like this…" He said quietly to Aurora.

"Do we have a choice?" She whispered back as the three were now in front of a large metal door. "Is this the place?" She asked.

The violet-haired man only replied by opening the door. "Enter." He "insisted" as he placed a gun behind Aurora's back…lower back actually…

"HEY" Aurora protested as she felt the gun only centimeters away from her backside. The two captives stepped inside as the Shadow Syndicate member smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you… Mr. Cornelius Slifer!" He presented as the Silver-haired man walked down, wearing his lab coat over a body suit similar to the one the purple-haired man was wearing.

"Thank you Reginald." Slifer smiled as the man known as Reginald stood near the door, arms crossed.

"Okay, can you tell me what the hell do you want with us?" Rex asked with a glare, becoming fed up with the whole thing.

"Rex Connelly, ranked 2nd place in the Johto League Silver Conference, losing to Jon Dickson in the final round." Slifer stated, but Rex was not started that he knew that much about him.

Aurora on the other hand was. "So you're the one who's Rhydon got beat by Jon Dickson's Rapidash!"

"Don't remind me…" Rex muttered, remembering that defeat, a defeat that he wished to forget therefore, he didn't make that much of a deal. 'If I had used Drego in the finals, I would've won!'

"And you!" Slifer turned his attention to the girl. "Aurora Moore, Pacifidlog Town Gym Leader. Specializes in Ice Types."

Rex blinked at Aurora's last name. 'Moore…why does that name sound familiar to me…'

Aurora replied. "Yeah, so!"

"Being a trainer who had made it thus far at the Silver Conference, and a Gym Leader means that you both must have powerful Pokemon. Perfect for what I have in mind…"

"What…do you have in mind, anyway?" Aurora asked, but now regretted her decision to ask.

"I just wish to have a battle with you! Nothing more, nothing less, just wanted a battle with the Runner up of the Silver Conference and the Pacifidlog Town Gym Leader."

"By that, you mean a double battle, right?"

"Precisely. You two will battle by using up to two Pokemon, but I'll battle by using four in total." Slifer stated the rules for this particular battle.

"That sounds fair enough." Rex said, but Aurora tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Rex, are you sure we can trust him?" She asked.

"Do we have much of a choice?"

"Now…let the battle begin" Slifer tossed out two Pokeballs. "Go Alakazam and Camerupt!"

The two Pokeballs then opened as Psi and Eruption Pokemon popped out and were ready for battle. "As you can see, I've turned off the Evolution Inducement Wave as my Pokemon are in tip top condition. And they're not affected by the Dark stones, so this should be a fair fight.

"I'll take Camerupt!" Rex tossed out his Pokeball. "Edge, go!"

"And I'll take Alakazam!" Aurora tossed out her Pokeball. "Sneasel, go!"

Both Pokeballs opened as the newly-evolved Feraligatr and, much to Rex's shock, a Pink Sneasel?

"You didn't think you're the only one to have a shiny, weren't you?" The Pacifidlog Gym Leader smirked at Rex's shocked expression.

"As you can see, your Pokemon are a-ok!" Slifer concluded.

"The battle between Rex and Aurora and Mr. Slifer will now begin!" Reginald declared.

"Let's make this quick, Edge!" Rex said.

"Gator!" He growled

"You too, Sneasel!" Aurora added.

"Snea-sel!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Edge, let's start with a Slash attack on Camerupt!"

"Sneasel, Quick Attack on Alakazam!"

Slifer smiled, "Camerupt, Earthquake. Alakazam, Reflect!"

Edge went for a slash with his claws, but Camerupt dodged and leaped up and stomped on the ground, causing an Earthquake. It knocked Edge and Sneasel down, but unfortunately for Slifer, it knocked down Alakazam in addition before he could put up his barrier.

Rex was in shock, "Earthquake affects all Pokemon except for the user! Is this guy for real?" He asked.

"It's like he want us to defeat Alakazam!" Aurora added.

"If that's true, then who are we to deny him of that! Edge, Water Gun!

"Sneasel, Faint attack!

Sneasel rushed towards Alakazam as Edge shot out another water gun, this time at the Psy Pokemon. Alakazam was distracted by the Pink shiny that he didn't see the water gun attack, thus scoring a direct hit on the face! To make matters worse, Alakazam was then hit from behind by Sneasel, which knocked him down…

"One down!" Rex smiled.

"And one to go!" Aurora grinned.

"Edge…"

"Sneasel…"

"Slash attack!" They both said in Unison as both Pokemon knocked the Camerupt back with both claws. However, it still stood tall.

"Camerupt, Eruption!" Slifer ordered as the Eruption Pokemon stood still as the volcano-like stumps on its back began to erupt, shooting out flaming molten rocks, which began to rain onto the two Pokemon.

Aurora looked at Rex, "For someone who has a Feraligatr, you're fighting as if it was still a Croconaw!"

Rex sighed. It was true that he was using the same strategy he used when Edge was just a Croconaw. Now that he was now a Feraligatr, he needed to use more advanced strategies with him. After all, the main thing about Evolution is that not only did the Pokemon evolved, its trainer evolved with it, at least in terms of skill. He looked at his Feraligatr, "Okay Edge time for a new game plan…"

Slifer sighed. "I'm getting bored here…should I take your hesitation as a forfeit?"

"In your dreams!" Aurora then looked towards Rex. "Well?"

"Aurora…I have an idea!" The redhead smiled to the other. "Does your Sneasel know Sheer Cold?"

She shook her head. "Sorry…but she does know Ice Punch."

Rex placed a hand on his chin as he closed his eyes. He always did this whenever he was in deep thought. "That could work…Sneasel's gonna have to be the decoy!"

Aurora blinked. "Say what! You do know that we're facing a Fire Type and my Sneasel, who is partially an ice type, is at a type disadvantage."

"Yes, but he's also a ground type!" Rex smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

A slick smile forms on the girl's face, now knowing what Rex is talking about. "Let's do it!"

No longer able to be patient anymore, Slifer decided to finish the battle. "Camerupt, Erupt, one more time!"

As the Eruption Pokemon prepared to unleash it's most powerful attack, Sneasel was running up towards the Camel-like Pokemon.

"Sneasel, Ice Punch!" Aurora ordered, which caused Slifer to sigh.

"Aurora, you know that Ice type moves hardly have any effect on my Camerupt." He reminded as the artic-like punch landed onto Camerupt's face.

"Who said that I wanted it to have an effect? That's nothing compared to what's going to happen!"

"Huh?"

"Your cue, Edge!" Rex grinned. "Ready to use a water-type's most powerful attack?" With a "Tor" grunted from Edge, Rex then ordered. "Okay then, Hydro Pump Camerupt to Kingdom Come!"

Edge breathed in as he then unleashed a strong jet steam of water directly at Camerupt's face, which would've knocked any Pokemon down hard. But due to the fact that it was a Fire Type, as well as a Ground type, it was more than enough to knock it out. Worse, it was knocked into the reviving Alakazam which the collision knocked it out as well.

"Alakazam and Camerupt are unable to battle, and Feraligatr and Sneasel win." Reginald announced as a grin then formed on Slifer's face.

"You're much stronger than I expected. Which is more than I could hope for, for what I have in mind…" His grin became darker.

"What do you mean, have in mind?" Aurora asked, annoyed. "We just knocked out both of your Pokemon!"

Slifer snickered, "That's just nothing compared to what I have instore for you…" He said as he took out two of his Pokeballs. "Prepare to witness Pokemon like you've never seen before! You two should be honored!"

Rex narrowed his eyes as he recalled Edge. "Just bring it…"

As Aurora recalled her Sneasel, Slifer threw out one of his Pokeballs, revealing to be the fused Pokemon known as Charaligatr!

Aurora eyes were wide. "What…the hell?"

"Meet the first of a new breed of Pokemon! A new breed of…Fused Pokemon!" Slifer announced as the part Charizard-part Feraligatr roared.

"Fused Pokemon? That's what we should be honored about? The fact that you created such a monstrosity?" Rex said, almost in a yelling tone.

"Oh Rexie-Boy…you've hurt Charaligatr's feelings?" Slifer said as the fused Pokemon gave out a loud Roar. "He's quite sensitive, y'know!"

"I have a few things to describe that, 'sensitive' is definitely not one of them!" Aurora hissed.

"Charaligatr's only half the fun!" Slifer threw out another Pokemon as it revealed another fused Pokemon. This one was consisted in the form of a Blastoise, only it had a lighter blue skin, and that it's shell was in the pattern of a Glalie, save for the horns on the top of the shell. "Meet my other creation, Icetoise!"

"Great…another fused Pokemon…" Rex sighed as he looked at the Blastoise/Glalie fusion. "Well what'd ya know, an Ice/Water type!"

"Leave this one to me, Rex!" Aurora grinned as she grabbed a Pokeball. "I'm so much of an expert at Ice/Water types that I know how to beat an Ice/Water type! Besides, my new Sealeo needs some training!" She threw out her Pokeball! "Sealeo, go!"

"And I'll take on this 'Charaligatr!'" Rex threw out his Pokeball. "Drego, let's go!" The Pokeball opened, revealing the Charizard, ready for battle and fired up. And if you judged by his tail, you could say that quite literally.

Slifer smirked. "That sounds like a pretty admiral plan you have against my Charaligatr and my Icetoise! Too bad that it won't be enough to defeat them!"

"We'll see about that!" Aurora then turned to her Sealeo. "Sealeo, use Water Gun on Icetoise!"

"Drego, use Steel Wing on Charaligatr!" Rex ordered the two Pokemon went to do their attacks on the two Fusion Pokemon. However, Drego's steel-like wing attack on Charaligatr hardly had any effect. As for the Water Gun on Icetoise…

Aurora's eyes went into shock. Not only did it have zero damage, it absorbed it! It absorbed the water gun attack as if it didn't do anything! But that shock didn't last long. "So Icetoise has Water Absorb, nothing I haven't faced before." She then grinned. 'Let's see how it deals with a cold…' Aurora then ordered, "Sealeo, use Sheer Cold!" She ordered as Sealeo unleashed the one-hit KO attack. Much to her shock, the result was the same as the Water Gun attack. "Impossible! Icetoise should've been knocked out!"

"Silly girl! Icetoise has a special ability I like to call Moisture Absorb. Meaning that it absorbs not only water attacks, but ice attacks as well!"

Rex wasn't having much luck. After Drego's 3rd Steel Wing attempt, Charaligatr only has moved back an inch. 'What kind of Pokemon is it?'

"Enough playtime!" Slifer then ordered. "Icetoise, Ice Beam. Charaligatr, Hyper Beam!" The Fusion Pokemon of Blastoise and Glalie fired a beam of Ice as Sealeo as it hit the Seal-like pokemon back…hard! The same could be said for Charaligatr's Hyper Beam as it knocked Drego out of the sky and into the ground.

"Damn…" Rex rushed over to fallen Charizard. "Drego, you okay?"

Aurora was checking on her Sealeo. "Sealeo, are you hurt?"

Both Pokemon got back up on their feet. Refusing to accept defeat, let alone by those fused beasts.

"Did I fail to mention that I used Dark stones on them, thus making them also Darkness Pokemon?" The Leader of the Shadow Syndicate asked.

Rex glared, "You happened to have left that out, obviously…"

Slifer sighed. "I'll tell you what. You can both use one more Pokemon to fight my two fused beasts."

"His attitude's making me mad…" Aurora threw out another Pokeball. "Come back out, Sneasel! Help Sealeo take that iced freak down!"

'Shellshock and Shadow's knocked out, and Brute could take on Icetoise…" Rex thought as then, he thought of an idea. "Aurora…why don't I send one of my Pokemon to help yours and you send one to help mine?"

Aurora smiled, "Sounds like a plan!" But then sighed as she returned Sneasel to her Pokeball. "Sneasel doesn't stand a chance with Charaligatr…" She decided to send out a different Pokemon. "Cloyster, help Drego!"

"Brute, help Sealeo!" Rex tossed out his Pokeball as the Machamp leaped out.

'Why did Rex sent out Drego in the first place?' Aurora wondered as she looked at Rex, "I think Charaligatr's part water type so you better be careful."

"Don't worry! Drego's one of my strongest Pokemon so I'm not worried!"

'How admirable Rex! Too bad it'll be your undoing…' Slifer smirked as he decided to criss-cross his plan. "Icetoise, Frost Cannon on that Charizard!"

Rex blinked at the words "Frost Cannon," "Say WHAT?"

"Charaligatr, Steam Shot!"

"Steam Shot?" Aurora exclaimed, confused just as Rex was.

Icetoise fired from his hydro pump what appeared to be a stream of slush directly at Drego, which hit him hard! Knocking the Charizard down from the sky onto the top of Cloyster…both now only a hairline away from defeat as Charaligatr unleashed a huge stream of steam from his mouth, hitting both Sealeo and Brute at the same time.

"No one can defeat the power of a Fused Pokemon. Much less one under the influence of a Dark Stone!" Slifer turned around as he proceeded to walk back into his chambers. "Reginald, as soon as my beasts are finished with them, take Rex's and Aurora's Pokemon from their dead carcasses. "I might have a use for them…"

"Yes Sir…" He nodded as, with another Frost Cannon and Steam Shot, all four of the opposing Pokemon were knocked out! The next targets for Charaligatr and Icetoise: Rex and Aurora themselves!

"Hey, Pokemon can't attack humans!" Aurora protested.

"Aurora, with Darkness Pokemon, the rules are basically thrown out the windo-LOOK OUT!" Rex pushed her out of the way of a Hyper Beam, resulting in him being hit by it!

"REX!" Aurora saw her friend collapsed down as she rushed over to him. "…are you okay…?" Unknown to her, a Hyper Beam was fired at her direction as well…"

Collapsing onto the grass in the forest, Viki felt a kicked-like feeling as she placed her hands on her heart.

"What's wrong Viki?" Rei asked the young girl.

"Rex…Something's wrong!" Viki said as she ran off! Again, she was held back. This time by J.C!

"Viki-" He started, trying to talk some sense into the young girl...

She slapped his hand away. "My brother's in trouble. I'm going to go look for him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

* * *

Man…that was intense! Looks like Rex and Aurora are in real danger! Will they survive the wrath of Slifer's new fusion Pokemon? Find out in the next installment! 


	13. The Escape

Okay, I have a question that I can't help but wonder. Should I scrap this story all together or continue, because out of all of my stories, this is the one where I've gotten the least reviews. Maybe its because people don't like OC stories. I don't know…

Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 13:** The Escape

"Find anything?" J.C. asked as he, Viki, and Rei looked around in the forest. The last place Rex was before his disappearance.

"No…nothing…" Rei sighed as Viki looked down, in horror at what he saw. Rei noticed the dark-blonde girl's expression. "What's wrong Viki?"

Viki picked up the pieces. The pieces to which was once Rex's mobile phone. "Rex's cell…that man who jumped my brother must've smashed it!"

"Oh man…" J.C. shook his head. "That's not good."

"Now how are we supposed to find him? It's not like we can track down a person's Pokenav or something…unless they took that away from him, too!"

"Yeah…" Viki was about to cry, over the fact that she would never find him, but suddenly blinked. "Wait a second? Wasn't there a number to call if you've just happened to lose your Pokenav?"

"Well…yeah…but…you can't use it to find other people's Pokenavs?" Rei reminded.

"Yeah…with the old model!" Viki smiled as she pulled out her Pokenav! Unlike the older, original model, this one was in a silver color, but much smaller. "But with these babies, we can track other Pokemon Navigators given that we input the correct product number. Perfect if you happen to misplace your Pokemon Navigators!"

J.C. smirked. "I imagine…it's perfect for you!" He had heard about Viki's constantly growing history of misplacing things: House Keys, Pokeballs, School Books, just to name a few…

Viki stuck her tongue out at him as she took out her cell and dialed the number. "Okay…now to type in the ID number…hmm…what was it again…"

…

The room was in silence…dead silence as Reginald looked around the room. The same room which a fierce battle took place. His instructions were to check on the prisoners to see if they were still dead. And if they were…take their Pokemon. But Reginald had other ideas…

He walked up to the fallen body of Aurora as he took a look at her. She was quite the beauty, wasn't she? Even when she was knocked out, she looked stunning. The way she styled her fiery red hair. The beauty of her ruby red eyes…when they were opened… She was such a treasure. A treasure he was determined to make his.

"Poor lass…" He sighed as he walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Don't worry…daddy's here for you now…" He extended his hand, particularly to the girl's backside. Just as his hand was about to felt the fabric of her skirt…

"Brute, Hyper Beam!"

Reginald turned around as he saw a Machamp firing a blue-colored beam directly towards his direction, but it was too late, as the Shadow Syndicate member was hit!

Aurora got up from the ground as she then proceeded to kick the violet-haired man in the ribs before recalling her Pokemon. "Pervert! Served him right…"

Rex proceeded to recall his Machamp and the rest of his Pokemon. "Well what'd ya know? Pretending to be dead actually worked!"

Aurora brushed off her skirt, tank top, and vest, "Yeah…but weren't you cutting it close? Lover boy over there almost took advantage!" She went over to grab the key from his belt. "Good! Now we can get out of here!"

"Let's do it quick, before Frankensteins 1 and 2 wake up and it all goes downhill!" Rex suggested, noting the asleep Charaligatr and Icetoise as they then used the key to open the door. They were now in the hallway once again. "Okay, which way to go?"

"Lesse…" Aurora was going to ponder, but then noticed Rex taking out his Pokenav. She then glared at him…

Rex noticed Aurora, more particularly the vicious look she was giving him… "Uh oh…" He mouth, feeling that it was all about to hit the fan…

She grabbed him by the loins of his shirt, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A POKEMON NAVIGATOR AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL NOW?"

"I just remembered it when I tried to get you! Then, as you know already…"

Aurora sighed as she released her hold on him. "Well...fighting won't solve anything…" She looked around. "Isn't there an exit somewhere around here?" Much to her dismay, all of the doors that were available were too similar, except for a few markings in some kind of language. "You wouldn't happen to speak Spotanese, would you?"

"Damn, it's like we conquer one problem and walk right into another." Rex looked around and saw that there were two paths: One on the left and the other on the right. "Looks like we have two options: We could go left or right? I say left!"

Aurora shook her head. "I think we should go right!"

"And walk into a trap like last time? I don't think so! Left's the way out!"

"No, right!"

"No left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

Aurora sighed, "Okay, since we're going to keep arguing back and forth like 12 year olds, I suggest that we do Rock Paper Scissors!"

"Okay then…" Rex sighed. 'Aurora's more of the paper type…' He grinned as he went for Scissors. Unfortunately, he had made the wrong assumption as Aurora went for rock!

The winner giggled, "Looks like we're going right!"

Rex sighed, "Okay, but if we walk into another trap…"

"Oh don't be such a worry pants." Aurora said as she ran off, leaving Rex dumbstruck.

"Worry pants?" Shaking his head, Rex rushed off after her. "I hope that you really know where the exit is!"

"To be honest, I have no clue!" Aurora smiled. "But at least no one appears to be ar-" She was interrupted by a large crash within a nearby room. "The heck?"

"Don't tell me that there's another fusion Pokemon in there…" Rex groaned. Shadow and Shellshock were still knocked out from the battle with Aurora earlier, and Drego got dominated by Charaligatr and Icetoise, as well as Brute, who just used whatever energy he had left to save Aurora from basically being raped by Reginald. Charex and an exhausted Edge were the only Pokemon he had left, but who knew what kind of Pokemon were in there. He didn't know about Aurora's situation, except that her Delibird, Cloyster, and Sneasel were taken out. At least she still had Sealeo and hopefully another Pokemon he didn't know about.

"Let's keep on moving, hopefully whatever it is won't-" Aurora was interrupted as the door was instantly blasted into oblivion. "…Come out…"

What came out from the door were what appeared to be not fusion, but regular Pokemon, which appeared to be from both the Hoenn and Johto regions. At least they appeared to be normal at first before Rex and Aurora noticed the glowing red eyes of the Pokemon.

"Look on the bright side, at least they're not Fusion Pokemon!" Aurora snickered as she took out two Pokeballs.

"This day just keeps on getting better and better!" Rex did the same. "So what'd ya want to do? Faint 'em or catch 'em!"

"Not sure…how many Pokeballs do you have?"

Rex dug into his pocket and saw for himself the amount of Pokeballs he had. "I got two great balls and an Ultra Ball!"

"I got about three Net Balls." Aurora said after examining her Pokeball supply, which grabbed her acquaintance's attention.

"Net Balls?"

"Pokeballs make specifically for bug and water types." Aurora explained as two Nuzleaf advanced towards them.

"Catch whatever you can…" Was all Rex said before he tossed out two of his occupied Pokeballs. "Charex, Edge, let's go!"

Aurora followed suit. "Sealeo, let's do it!"

The Pokeballs opened as the Charmeleon, Feraligatr, and Sealeo jumped into a battle stance as Rex examined the Dark Stone-influenced Pokemon.

"How many are we dealing with?" He asked.

"Aurora examined. "There's two Nuzleaf, a Grovyle, a Combusken, and…oh man…three Houndoom!"

"Three Houndoom?" Rex blinked. He knew how vicious Houndoom were. Especially from rumors that a Houndoom's flame would not be extinguished until it has burned the object the flame is applied on completely. The fact that they were now under the influence of the Dark Stones didn't help either. Needless to say, Rex needed to take it out as soon as possible. "I'll handle them!"

"Wrong, we'll handle them!" Aurora corrected him, "You may have a water type, but my Sealeo' has the Thick Fat special ability so I'll take on two of them, you take on one."

"Seven on three isn't the best of odds…" Rex sighed… "This is the Charmeleon incident in Saffron all over again…" He took out his Pokedex. He knew about the Houndoom already, but nothing about the Nuzleaf or Grovyle. He did an info search on Grovyle…

Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. This Pokemon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokemon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be. Grovyle is the evolved forum of Treecko and the pre-evolved form of Sceptile.

"Grovyle…" Rex said as he went to look up the data on Treeko. "Looks familiar to me for some reason…"

Treecko, the Wood Geko Pokemon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected – it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokemon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. Treecko is the pre-evolved form of Grovyle.

Rex blinked as it all came back to him. Didn't the Shadow Syndicate kidnapped at Treecko back at Birch's lab? And if the Evolution Inducement wave's done its work, that same Treecko evolved into the Grovyle standing before him. "So that's why they used the Inducement Wave!" His eyes narrowed. Edge, water gun the Houndoom! Charex, Flamethrower on the Nuzleaf!"

Aurora joined in. "Sealeo, use your Water Gun on the Houndoom too!"

Edge and Sealeo shot their Water Guns in stereo at the Houndooom, knocking them back into a wall. However, the Dark Pokemon just shook it off as they growled at their attackers.

"Okay, water moves are super effective against fire types, right?" Aurora asked

"When a Pokemon's affected by the Dark Stones, their stats become jacked!" Rex informed.

"Terrific…" Aurora glared as Charex's flamethrower knocked the Nuzleaf down, but gets knocked back down by a green blade on Grovyle's arm.

Rex blinked, "The hell?"

It was now Aurora's turn to inform Rex. "That's Leaf Blade! Grovyle's signature attack."

"It's that powerful?" Rex rolled his eyes. Of course it was that Powerful, especially with the Dark Stone's influence. "Okay Charex, use Flamethrower on Grovyle, then Seismic Toss on the Nuzleaf!

The Charmeleon jumped up and unleashed its Flamethrower onto the Wood Gecko Pokemon before landing on one of the Nuzleaf, picking one up and jumped into the air as it then rolled in mid-air, similar to the Earth's rotation on its axis. When gravity forced Charex downward, he proceeded to toss that one Nuzleaf onto the other, knocking them both down, but like the Houndoom, they got back up, hardly showing the effects of that attack.

"This is getting irritating." Aurora said as Sealeo fired its third water gun along with Edge at the Houndoom. The fire Pokemon appeared to be seriously weakening, but their desire to defeat them hid it from the water Pokemon. "We have the advantage against them, why are they still fighting? Do they ever give up?" Aurora looked around. "Where's Combusken?"

Rex looked away from Charex hitting an Iron tail onto the second Nuzleaf as he saw the Young Fowl Pokemon diving directly towards Aurora. "Aurora watch out!"

Aurora turned around as she saw Combusken dive directly at her. Fortunately for her, she was shoved out of the way. Unfortunately, Rex was knocked down hard by the Fire/Fighting Pokemon's Quick Attack.

Charex noticed his trainer being knocked down and barely conscious. His eyes narrowed as the flame on his tail began to burn fiercely as hints of blue and white could be seen. An orange-like aroma glowed around the Flame Pokemon as Charex set his sights onto the Pokemon responsible. The one Pokemon who he now wanted to attack: Combusken.

Charex shot an orange-like beam at the Young Fowl Pokemon but it dodged out of the way, leaving the two Nuzleaf to be hit. Aurora meanwhile went to check on Rex, to see if he was okay. That was twice he had saved her: Once from Charaligatr, now from Combusken. Her attention then turned to the shiny Charemeleon whose eyes were narrowed, focusing his blasts onto Combusken. An attack that was known as Outrage! It was powerful, but Aurora knew that soon Charex would become confused and may began to attack itself or worse Sealeo and Edge.

She turned her attention back to the red-haired boy as she tried to get him up. "Come on, Rex! No time to mess around!" She shook him, trying to get him to at least sit up.

"So…that's how…a Quick Attack…feels like…" He said, which only got him a slap from Aurora. "Damn it Aurora, what's your-"

"Snap out of it!" She said. "Your Charmeleon's about to suffer from Outrage and you're sitting there with a dazed look on your face." She then sighed. "You can't be risking yourself to save me all the time. I can defend myself, you know!"

Rex saw Charex take down all three Pokemon with Outrage, leaving Grovyle the only one standing. "Meanwhile, the Houndoom had just unleashed a smog attack, which was taking its toll on Edge and Sealeo.

"There's only one chance left…" Rex got back up on his feet as he looked towards at Aurora. "You think that Sealeo's up for a Sheer Cold?"

Aurora nodded as the Houndoom went for the strike. This was their only chance. "Sealeo!"

"Edge!"

"Sheer Cold!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Edge unleashed the powerful jet stream of water known as Hydro Pump as Sealeo unleashed the stream of cold air from his mouth. The Hydro Pump hit one of the Houndoom hard into the steel wall, which knocked it out, and the Sheer Cold soon made the second one unconscious. Leaving only one…

"Edge, Scary Face!" Rex ordered as the Feraligatr gave the Houndoom the scariest face it could've done, which somewhat startled the Dark Pokemon. Giving Aurora the opening she needed…

"Okay Sealeo, Body Slam!" She ordered as the Blue Seal-like Pokemon leaped up as it landed directly on top of the oblivious Houndoom. "That shall do it!"

"Okay, we have six Pokeballs, we have six Pokemon that need to be captured!" Rex took out his three empty ones. "I'll take two of the Houndoom and the Combusken. You get the third Houndoom and the Nuzleaf!"

"Even though I don't really like Fire Types, sounds like a plan to me!" Aurora said as they then tossed their Pokeballs at the fallen Pokemon. However, Combusken revived just long enough to notice the capture attempt. The Fire/Fighting type fired a flamethrower at the tossed Pokeballs, hoping to evade it, as he kicked the Pokeball that was designated to capture him right back at Rex. Combusken then gave Rex a look that said, "I don't think so!"

"Dang…" Rex sighed as only 1/3 of their Pokeballs actually made it to their targets: Two of the Houndoom, much to Aurora's dismay…

"It just had to be a fire type I managed to catch…" She sighed, "Aw well …"

Rex just glared at the Combusken as he proceeded to escape. The Nuzleaf and one Houndoom were out cold, while the other two Houndoom were captured, each with his and Aurora's Pokeballs. That left the only Pokemon that was not captured, has escaped, or fainted: Grovyle.

Speaking of the Wood Gecko Pokemon, Grovyle jumped up as it then dove on top of the Charmeleon, drilling its claws onto the Flame Pokemon's head, which knocked him out of his semi-confused state.

"That would be Crush Claw." Aurora informed Rex as Charex stood up on his feet, recovering from his attack.

"You alright, Charex?" Rex asked his Pokemon, only to receive a "Char" for an answer.

"It's now three-one-one now!" Aurora cheered as Edge and Sealeo proceeded to corner the Grovyle, but one sinister "Char" stopped them in their tracks, as Charex narrowed his rage-filled eyes as he walked over.

"Charmeleon Char! (Grovyle is mine!)" He said to the others Pokemon as they stepped aside out of his way. Charex was ready to attack the Grass Pokemon and to show who was indeed number one!


	14. Charex vs Grovyle!

Okay, I've decided to continue with the story. I'm already getting a few plot ideas for this story. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Charex vs. Grovyle.

"Your Pokemon Navigator is at Mt. Chimney… Your Pokemon Navigator is at Mt. Chimney…"

The voice continued to repeat the destination of Rex's Pokenav on the other end of the line as Viki sighed. "Mt. Chimney?" She took out her own Pokenav and looked for the location. "It's between Lavaridge Town and Fallarbor Town."

"Hmm…" J.C. pondered. "Isn't that Volcano Territory?" He asked Rei.

"There's only one Volcano at Mt. Chimney," She said. "But if you want to go there, then you're on your own!"

"What?" J.C. protested. "You're bailing?"

Rei sighed, "As much as I want to help you, and believe me I do, I have school to think about tomorrow, and traveling all the way there will take at least a full day without at least a flying Pokemon or public transportation!"

The ebony-haired trainer crossed his arms. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh?"

"Sorry…" Rei then ponders, "Do you have a flying Pokemon?"

"I do!" Viki said. "Just one: Swift. But I'm not sure if we should send him out! There's still the Evolution Inducement Wave to worry about."

"Well…you don't have to worry about that anymore…" J.C. informed as he watched a flock of Tailow flying above them.

"But that still doesn't help! Swift is only big enough to carry one of us!"

"Man… That tanks…"

Viki looked towards Rei. "So when does the next bus heads around that area."

Rei sighs, "It's going to be a long ride. You'll have to take the bus from here, which will go into Petalburg City. Then you'll have to go through Petalburg woods to Rustburo City. Then you'll have to go through the cave into Verdanturf Town, then head east to Mauvile City and finally head north to Fallarbor Town. Once you get there, Mount Chimney's only a walking distance away."

Viki nodded, "Thanks Rei!" She smiled as she ran off. J.C. went to follow but was stopped by Rei.

"What's up?" The Fighting Pokemon specialist asked.

"J.C…just remember what we talked about… Your rematch with Sabrina! Just keep a calm mind and you'll do fine!

"I know, but how can I when Psychic Pokemon can cream Fighting Pokemon before they can lay in a punch? That's why getting a Medicham is crucial. It's my best chance of beating Sabrina."

"Well…even if you do get that, don't just rely on only one Pokemon. Your other Pokemon are pretty formidable, too!"

J.C. nodded, "True… Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop can hold their own in a fight!"

"Just don't worry yourself about your Pokemon's weaknesses. Think about Sabrina's!"

"Right…" He agreed, which was then followed by a long silence between the two. Neither J.C., nor Rei making a sound. He moved a hand back through his long, black locks… "So…"

Rei looked down to her buckled boots. "So…"

"You're going to go back to your dorm?"

"Yeah…" Rei nodded. "And you're going with Viki, right?"

"Right…" J.C. nodded as well. "So…I guess this is it…"

"Pretty much…" She admitted. They were now closer together. They weren't too close to each other, but not too far away either. "Just keep…doing what you do best."

"You too, Rei…"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

Both J.C. and Rei blinked as they look to the side and saw a giggling Viki! "HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?" They both shouted at the same time!

"Long enough to see how you two feel each other!" Her giggling continued. "First you two couldn't stand each other, now you're just inches away from a kiss! I've heard of the phrase 'You always fight the ones you love,' but never saw any prove of it until now! You do make a cute couple!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They shouted.

"Suuuuure…" Viki said slyly.

"Rei…I'll see ya around, okay?" J.C. said before running after the young girl.

"J.C. AND REI…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"SITTING IN THE TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"JUST WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU! JUST WAIT"

Rei giggled atthe now-hotheaded J.C. chasing after Viki. If she'd just met them, she would've mistaken them as brother and sister!

…

Charex and Grovyle were now face to face, glaring at each other, both growling as they showed a bit of teeth. Charex cracked his neck as the leaves on the Grovyle's forelegs sharpened. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Grovyle wanted to slice the Orange Charmeleon into two, and Charex wanted to roast the gecko for Sunday dinner.

"It's all come down to this…" Rex sighed as he looked at the two Pokemon ready to fight possibly to the death.

"Be careful Rex…" Aurora warned. "You're not dealing with a grass type, you're dealing with a darker Pokemon altogether."

"I know…"

"You're dealing with a Pokemon who wouldn't have second thoughts about attacking you!"

"I know…"

"Charmeleon… (Let's do this…)" Charex hissed.

"Grovyle, Gro!" (Bring it, Punk!)" The Grovyle challenged.

The battle begun as the two Pokemon dived at each other, with Charex slashing at Grovyle, who countered with Leaf Blade!

"Whoa…He's fast…" Rex commented on the Grovyle. "Charex, use Iron tail!"

Charex jumped forward and went for an Iron Tail as his tail glowed brightly. However, Grovyle jumped out of the way as it then dived on top of the Flame Pokemon, crushing his claws onto the Charmeleon's head.

"Damn…Crush Claw…" Rex knew that he had to regroup. Grovyle was fast, too fast for Charex to fight head on. He needed to do something to slow him down a bit… "Okay Charex, Smokescreen!"

With a "Char," Charex breathed out pitched black smoke from his mouth as it began to fill up the hallway. Rex and Aurora had already moved back to avoid breathing in the smoke. Hopefully, this wouldn't grab the attention of the guards and informed them about their escape attempt.

Aurora smirked, "Good plan. Grovyle can't attack Charex if he can't see 'em!"

"Exactly! He's not gonna escape this!" Rex then ordered his Charmeleon. "Charex, Fire Blast!" This made the shiny wide-eyed, but shook it off as he inhaled and unleashed the attack. It went into the smoke, but unfortunately it was the last time it was seen. "…Did he get 'em?" Rex's answer, unfortunately, was answered by an orange smog-like stream, which hit Charex directly in the face. The stream, which was known as Dragonbreath!

Grovyle leaped up in the air as it dove down to Charex, but it managed to jump out of rage, causing the Wood Gecko Pokemon to miss. Unfortunately, Grovyle did a loop and change course to hit the Charmeleon from behind, much to Rex's shock.

"Since when is Grovyle a flying type? My Pokedex never said anything about that!" Rex responded in shock as Aurora sighed.

"That's Aerial Ace!" She informed. "Grovyle can learn that move because the leaves on their forelegs gives them the ability to glide."

"I'm learning a lot about these Hoenn Pokemon today!" Rex resumed his attention to the battle. "Charex, Flamethrower!"

The Charmeleon fired away at the Grovyle, managing to hit him on his right foreleg, thus putting an end to the Wood Gecko's streak of dodging his attacks.

"Keep it up Charex!" Rex encouraged. "Seismic Toss!"

Charex dived towards the Grovyle as he went to grab him, but Grovyle jumped up and unleashed a barrage of bullet-like seeds onto the Charmeleon.

Rex looked towards the young Gym Leader. "Let me guess: That attack would be called Bullet Seed, right?"

Aurora nodded as Charex recovered, now peeved. Now he wanted more than anything to take that Gecko out! He awaited the order.

Rex decided to use the Grovyle's speed to their advantage. "Charex, get ready to fire a huge blast!" He informed as the Flame Pokemon grunted a "Char."

Grovyle let out a dark grin, seeing his Orange-colored prey standing still. This was going to be easier to finish then expected, he thought as he decided that a well-executed leaf blade would be enough to take out the Charmeleon. He rushed after him as the leaves on his arm glowed and merged together into one blade. Just when it was just close to him…

"Charex, fire!" Rex ordered as Charex unleashed his attack. Strangely enough, it fired a burst of flames, which then split. Much to everyone's shock, especially Rex and Grovyle's, Charex pulled off a dead-perfect Fire Blast, which scored a direct hit on the Wood Gecko Pokemon!

"Earlier Charex could barely get it to split, now he just shot a perfect Fire Blast!" Rex noted in awe.

"You are so lucky, Rex Connelly…" Aurora slyly said, but then noticed Grovyle getting back up on his feet, teeth grinding. Its motivation was no longer just to defeat…but to kill. "Umm…Rex?"

"What's up?" Rex was set to recall Charex, but stopped when he saw that the Grovyle was back on his feet. "Doesn't he ever give up?"

"You wouldn't happen to have one last Pokeball left, would ya?"

Rex nodded as he checked the situation: Combusken had escaped, the Nuzleaf were out for the count, as well as 1/3 of the Houndoom trio, with the other two having been successfully caught by Aurora and himself. He grabbed his final Pokeball as Charex hit Grovyle with a hard Slash attack! "Here goes…" He threw the Pokeball at the downed Grovyle! "Let it work…"

The ball hit the Grass-Type as Grovyle was captured! The ball dropped to the ground as it began to shake, due to the force of the Grovyle's attempt to escape. However, after a few more seconds, the ball stopped shaking as the red light from the ball vanished, indicating that Grovyle has been caught. With that realization, Rex and Charex both collapsed on the floor, much to Aurora's annoyance…

"What am I going to do with you…?" She sighed, arms crossed as Rex slowly got back to his feet.

"Sorry…." Rex shook his head. "Must be fatigue."

"Let's get out of here!" Aurora said as she opened the door, then gasped.

"W-what is it?" Rex asked as he looked for himself. "Damn…" He saw that they were in the mountains, or more accurately in Mount Chimney. "That's…a long way down…"

Aurora looked at the young trainer as she sighed. His eyes were borderline bloodshot red as he showed a tired expression. He wasn't looking so good, no matter how many times he'd insisted that he's fine. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Aurora, I'm fine…" Rex assured as he took a step onto the rock terrain, causing a bit of white ash to blow up to his face. He coughed. "Jeez…"

"Did I mention that some parts of Mt. Chimney contain some ash?" Aurora informed as Rex coughed out the ash he inhaled. "Ash that can be made into glass items?"

"You did…" He coughed, "…Happen to leave that out." He continued walking, despite his obvious exhaustion. "So where are going anyway?"

"To Lavaridge." Aurora explained. "It's the nearest city from here." Then said silently. "And where I'm going…"

"That's good…" Rex said, relieved, as he began to make a run for it, much to Aurora's annoyance.

"Do you even know _wher_e you're going?"

Rex stopped. "No…"

"Just let me lead the way, will you?" Aurora asked as they now went towards the right direction to Lavaridge Town. Little did they know, they were being watched via the hidden cameras in the rocky terrain ahead…

"Dr. Slifer, are you really going to let them get away? They know our location to the base!" A female member of the Shadow Syndicate asked the leader as he sat back with an amused smile on his face.

"Let them go…" He simply said. "Even if they do inform the authorities, we'll be long gone! Beside, I no longer have any use for this base, since Charaligatr and Icetoise did more than exceed my expectations. Soon, we will create even more Fusion Pokemon, and the entire world will then appreciate my genius. We've already a Skarmory and a Blaziken to be used as fusion materials for our next project."

"Oh…"

Slifer rised up from his chair as he placed a hand on the young brunette's shoulder. "Soon Cecilia, you'll see all the wonderful ideas I have in stored not only for the Shadow Syndicate, but for the entire world! Now hurry along! We must place our next plan into motion."

"Umm…okay…" The woman known as Cecilia nodded, a bit disturbed!

After what it been about two miles, Rex appeared to be very groggy as he could barely stand. Much to the dismay of Aurora, who was really concerned about him, as much as she wouldn't admit it…

"Do you want to take a rest?" She asked.

"Nah…I'm fine…" Rex assured as he continued to move onward, much to Aurora frustration.

"Damn it Rex! Don't be such an idiot and turn this into a macho thing!"

"I'm not! I'm telling you I'm fine!" Rex assured, not seeing a large pulled root that was right in front of him as he then tripped over it, landing face first onto the ground.

Aurora rushed over to the fallen boy. "Rex, are you alright? Rex? REX?" Aurora sighed. "Damn…you just had to keep on going!" There was only one thing to do…

Aurora went towards Rex's belt as she began to browse through his occupied Pokeballs. "No…no…not him… That's the one!" Aurora took the Pokeball from his belt as examined it. "I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but your trainer needs help! Come on out!" She tossed the Pokeball as it then opened…

Edge jumped out of his Pokeball as he then saw Aurora and gave a confused look towards the red-haired Gym Leader.

"I know that Rex is your trainer, and as you can see, he's currently unconscious at the moment. So…are you up to carrying him?"

The Feraligatr was confused with the situation: His trainer was currently unconscious and this girl who he's seen only recently around him was not giving him orders. With a shrug, Edge decided to go alone with it. After all, she did seem friendly enough to be trusted, right?

"Good…" Aurora sighed in relief. At least bringing Rex to civilization would be easier now. What sucks now is that she'd have to take him to the hospital before proceeding to her own business in Lavaridge.

* * *

She tried to tell him to rest, seeing that he was stressed out, but did Rex listen? Now, the question is, will he be okay? Also, Viki and J.C.'s journey to Mt Chimney begins, but what'll happen after they get there? 


	15. Bus Ride To Fallarbor Town!  Rex At Lava...

A'right y'all here's the next chapter! A Gym Battle is coming up soon, as well as Viki's first contest! Don't be surprised if the Shadow Syndicate decides to make an appearance during either one of them!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Bus Ride To Fallarbor Town! Rex At Lavaridge Hospital!

At the Bus Station back in Oldale town, Viki sat on the bench, legs crossed as she sighed. This was not the type of Hoenn experience she wanted! She wanted to travel with J.C. and her brother, watching him get enough badges to participate in the Hoenn League, jumpstarting her career as a Pokemon Coordinator, and seeing J.C. catch a Medicham for him to defeat Sabrina and her Kadabra and restore the Fighting Pokemon Gym to its former glory! Not having an encounter with the Shadow Syndicate, having Rex be captured and taken somewhere near Mt. Chimney!

Now she was waiting for J.C. to get the tickets for the bus ride all the way to Fallarbor Town! Hopefully, they'll find him and go to the route to Verdanturf Town so she could register for Contests.

"Viki!"

She looked up as she saw the ebony-haired guy holding too boarding passes. "Here ya go!" He noticed Viki's downed expression. "Hey, he's fine, alright? Look, I known Rex for a long time and when the going gets tough, he always finds a way! Did I mention that he went into the Pokemon Tower where they held funeral services for Pokemon in Lavender Town?"

Viki blinked. "You really think Rex'll be okay?"

"Yeah…He better be! Out of the both of us, Rex actually has beaten Sabrina, and I'm going to need his advice on how to beat her!" J.C. pounds a fist into his hand.

Viki giggled, imagining J.C. hammering on her brother, looking for the secret of beating the Psychic Pokemon Gymleader at Saffron City! "So when do we leave!"

"In about 20 minutes! We're pretty lucky to get good seats on the bus!"

"Oh…Okay…"

"So what do you plan on doing once you start going for contests?" He asked.

"Well…I've already told Rex this, but I'm going to have Josephine do her Flamethrower fountain!" Viki said with pride.

"That's cool!"

"It is! I'll show you, but it's true crowded. Maybe when we get to Fallarbor Town."

"Good idea! We want to get where we're going first before we go somewhere else!"

"Now boarding for Bus 314 on Route to Fallarbor Town! Now boarding for Bus 314 on Route to Fallarbor Town!" The voice on the P.A. informed.

"That's us!" J.C. got up as he grabbed his bag. "Are you ready Viki?"

She nodded as she held her bag. "Let's find my brother! Then we can continue our journey through Hoenn!" She sighed. "I just hope that he's okay…"

…

"So…how is he?" Aurora asked a doctor outside the door to Rex's hospital room as the brown-haired doctor tilted his wire-framed glasses.

"Our diagnostics showed that his stress level is abnormally high, it may be even life-threatening!" He informed. "Was there anything specific you might know that could've caused this?"

"Well… Rex did take a Hyper Beam attack from a Pokemon to save me! But what kind of Pokemon escapes me…" Aurora stated. She decided the leave out the type of Pokemon that attacked because she felt that the doctor wouldn't have believed her if she told him. "And he got attacked by a Grovyle, again to save me!"

The doctor took note. "I see…anything else?"

"Well…he's under the pressure to win eight badges to enter the Hoenn League in Three Months." She said. "That's enough to make anyone stressed out!"

"Hmm…we'll have to keep him here overnight! Normally, bed rest would be the perfect medicine for a stressed-out person! But in your friends case, this much stress could lead to a mental breakdown if it continues!"

Aurora nodded, "I see…"

Inside the ivory white room, Rex was in a deep sleep on the bed. However, he tossed and turned a bit as bad memories haunted him in his slumber: Memories, such as his _very_ short relationship with Cassidy, as well his most major losses: His loss in the finals at the Johto League Silver Conference to Jon Dickson! His loss to that same girl he met years ago in that double Pokemon battle! And his most humiliating defeat of all: Him and Drego losing quickly in a Pokemon battle to Lance and his Dragonite.

His teeth began to grit against each other. "No way…not in hell…" He muttered in his sleep as he turned again. His muscle tensed up as a silent moan came out from his mouth.

"Relax…" A young nurse placed her hand onto his shoulder. "You're becoming stressed out again! Just relax…" Rex continued tossing and turning as she continued to tell him to relax, concerned for his health. Until finally…he stopped as the flatline dropped down to a safer pace. "Whatever it is you're thinking about, it must've been very important to you…"

The nurse left the room, leaving the red-haired boy alone in the room to sleep…

…

"Rex…? Earth to Rex…!"

"…"

"Rex…"

"…"

"You asked for it…"

Rex's eyes opened wide as he saw his nose being pinched as he looked at a girl who was a mirror image of himself-literally! Despite a few differences... "Geez Racquel, did you really have to do that?" He complained. "You could kill someone like that!"

"It was the only way to get you to wake up, _finally_!" Racquel crossed her arms.

"Hey, I was tired!" He shrugged.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't so much of a, you know, train-a-holic?"

"Train-a-holic? That's new…"

"Could you at least get up from the couch now that you're awake? Didn't you say that you were going to Hoenn?"

"Yeah, in a few days! We have to wait until J.C. gets the tickets for the cruise ship!" Rex explained. "So why are you so cranky this morning my dear sister?"

"You'd be cranky too if you basically have to tend to 25 Rhyhorn every day!" Racquel stated as she rubbed the bruise on her right thigh, which was covered by her red pleated skirt.

"If they're that much of a bother, then why don't you just keep them in the box!" Rex jumped off the couch as he stretched out a bit.

"You know how I feel about Pokemon being cooped up in their Pokeballs all day, let alone with the Pokeballs stored in a box!" Racquel reminded in a slightly scolding tone. "Why don't you release them into the wild or trade 'em with someone? They are rare Pokemon after all."

"Bad idea, Sis!" Rex informed, "If we do that, then Lash would be upset! And the last thing we need is an upset Rhydon to handle!"

"Good point! He doesn't want his family to be separated!" Racquel giggled. "But seriously, you have to do something with them! After all, they're _your_ Pokemon!"

"So I got too much into the whole Safari Zone thing!" Rex shrugged. "Okay. Besides, Edge and Shellshock could use a bit of training!"

"Yeah…that is if they don't think of each other as the targets!" Racquel reminded.

"Thank you Lady 'Glass-Half-Empty!'" Rex sarcastically said as he then walked upstairs.

"Hey, take it easy! One of these days you'll be so stressed out it'll kill you!" Racquel shouted to him as Rex walked into his room before collapsing onto his bed. Another busy day for him, it seemed. It could be worse: He could be like most people his age and studying their asses off for some job they won't even get, let alone not being their dream job.

Rex felt an envelope drop down onto his head, most noticeably the corner part as Rex felt. "Hey…" He grabbed said envelope as he looked at the source where it came from…

"Open it, Rex!" Viki urged as Rex did. He then took out the letter enclosed, not bothering to look at it. "Let me guess: Junior Prom, right?"

Viki nodded. "Have you decided who you want to ask out yet?"

Rex sighed, "Viki, I'm already having enough girl problems as it is without knowing about Junior Prom!"

"Is Whitney still bothering you?" She asked, curious.

"About Prom? Yeah! Prom's in two days and I'm not sure if I even _want_ to go! Let alone with Whitney, Téa, or Kerone!"

"Three choices?"

"You know about my deal with Whitney! She keeps emailing me so much about it that my inbox is already filled! I already owe Kerone a favor for bailing me out of Detention about a year ago! And I don't even want to get started on that French girl, Téa. For all I know she's probably wants to stick it to one of her little friends and say '_Me regarder maintenant!_ I'm dating the son of the President of the Johto branch of Devon Corp, no? Heeheeheehee!' Do you know how annoying that is?"

Viki sighed, looking dejected. "I see…"

Rex sighed, "Now you're making me feel guilty…" He decided to change the now-depressing subject into a more positive one. "Anyways, you're ready to go to Hoenn!"

Viki winked. "You bet! After Prom's done, I'm going to jumpstart my career as a Pokemon Coordinator!"

"That's cool! Just don't overwork yourself!"

"You're the last person who needs to lecture anyone about overworking yourself, Rex Connelly!"

"Hey, I know when to quit!" Rex responded defensively.

"That's why you collapsed on the couch last night when you came home!" Viki said in a yeah-I-saw-you kind of voice. "Honestly, I always thought of you to be an over-achiever when it came to Pokemon, but this is unhealthy!"

"Now you're beginning to sound like Racquel!" Rex threw his hands up as he got up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, then begin training!"

"Okay…" Viki nodded as Rex went to leave his room. She called out to him, just before. "Rex?"

"Hmm?" He turned back.

"Remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises. I'll judge by how much the decision I make can break-"

"It's not Prom I'm talking about!" She informed. "I'm really worried about your health! I mean, when was the last time you hung out with friends or at least relax! Even your Pokemon take more time off than you do! What I'm just trying to say is, take it easy! It's not like you'll be creamed in less in five minutes!"

Rex sighed, 'But that's exactly what's happened lately!' He thought about his battle with Lance, the Dragon Trainer. 'Maybe I do need to relax a bit…'

…

"…"

"Rex?"

"…"

"Rex?"

"…" His eyes began to slowly open as his eyes began to get used to the light. Afterwards, he saw a magenta-haired nurse standing next to him, placing a hand on top of his. "Wha…Wha-"

"Shh…relax…" She insisted. "You're just stressed out! The last thing you need is to get worked up!"

"Just tell me…where am I?" He asked as he lay back on the pillow.

"You're at Lavaridge Hospital!"

"Lavaridge? Rex then sighed, as he remembered. But then how did I get here?"

"A girl and her Feraligatr brought you here!" She explained. "You were unconscious."

"A girl and-Wait a sec! Aurora…but how did she get my Pokemon to cooperate?"

"Maybe he was as worried about you as she was…" She explained. "Try to get some rest…"

"Rest?" Rex scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I have three months to get eight badges and so far I only have one! The last thing I need is to start slacking off now, otherwise I'll never get into the Hoenn League!"

"Slow down! You need to take it easy, or you'll get stressed out again!" The nurse warned as Rex got out of bed. Now noticing the hospital gown he was wearing. "Where's my clothes?" He looked over to a chair where his clothes were nicely folded. "Okay." He said as he went to grab his black cargo pants.

"Sorry…I can't let you leave." She informed him.

"Oh come on, I'm fine!" Rex assured as he buttoned up the pants, then going to remove his gown...

"No you're not!" She said. "You need to be resting!"

Rex now placed on his black shirt, then his white socks as he sighed. "Okay…I can't waste anymore time just lying on my back!" He stated.

"I am not going to have your health being endangered on my conscience!" She declared. "Even if I'm going to have to strap you to your bed, you're not leaving!"

Rex placed on his sneakers as he tied the laces then tightened the straps. "I'll tell you what, I'll leave and you say that I snuck out, and I'll give you a fifty! Deal?"

The nurse began to glare. "I am shocked and appalled that you'd think that I'd accept a bribe!" She crossed her arms. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Rex grabbed his Pokeball-filled belt as he placed it on. "Hey, I'm just trying whatever works." He shrugged. "Now, if you excuse me I need to get to a Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon!"

"Oh no you're not!" The nurse blocked the door.

"Tell ya what, after I'd healed my Pokemon, I'll relax in the hot springs if that'll make you happy!" Rex offered as he placed on his red open shirt.

"But…But…" She was now speechless. He did have a point as hanging out in the hot springs could reduce stress. But her honor as a nurse was at stake. She was basically torn between her duty and her feelings.

"Hey, at least I won't be stressed out in the hot springs!" He reminded as he grabbed his backpack. "Right?"

With a sigh, the nurse moved out the way. "You better head straight to the hot springs after your Pokemon are healed!"

"Don't worry, I will…" He smiled as he walked pass the nurse. "Don't worry, like I said. Just tell them that I snuck out!"

The nurse sighed as she watched him leave. "I hope I don't get fired for this…"

…

The Bus has just passed Petalburg City as Viki looked out the window. She now knew why the called it Petalburg City as she saw a lot of flowers. But still, her worried look on her face was for her brother!

"I'm telling ya! He's fine! J.C. assured as he noticed that dark-blonde girl's expression. "I mean, for all we know, Rex could be somewhere right now getting in the middle of a conflict between two girls and have no way of calling!" He took out from his bag a guidebook of Hoenn he just bought back at the bus station in Oldale Town. "It said here that there's at least 5 different contest spots all throughout Hoenn." He said, in attempt to cheer her up. "By winning five Contest Ribbons, a Pokemon Coordinator is qualified to enter the Pokemon Grand Festival!"

Viki blinked. "Pokemon Grand Festival?"

J.C explained, "The Pokemon Grand Festival is where all the best Coordinators get together to show off their best Pokemon! A Coordinator can use up to two Pokemon in a Double Mock battle rather than one in a regular contest.

As the bus drove into Petalburg Woods, it was then when Viki decided that the Pokemon she was going to use would be Vivi! She remembered when the salesman tricked her into buying her, saying that it could help her win lots of contests. And she remembered he comments Rei made about Vivi! She was going to prove her wrong! She was going to prove them all wrong about an "ugly" Pokemon like a Feebas being incapable of winning a Pokemon Contest.

Viki sighed, as much as she wanted to show off her flamethrower fountain, she wouldn't be able to now, since she decided to use Vivi in a contest..

"I definitely have my work cut out for me…" She sighs as the Bus entered Rustburo City. Home of the Hoenn branch of the Devon Corporation!

Having seen Viki's worried expression on her face, J.C. whistled from a high pitch to a low one, mimicking the sound of a bomb dropping. "Good thing I'm not a coordinator!" He admitted, which made Viki giggle a bit.

"Racquel could be a coordinator too, if she wanted to! But instead she's dedicating her life to Pokemon Breeding!"

"Hey, why stop doing what you enjoy? Just so you can be miserable? I would never do that…"

Viki blinked at what the ebony-haired boy said. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about Racquel, from what Rex tells me…"

"No offense Viki, but your brother can be an exaggerating over-protective know-it-all! It's not like I'd immediately run up to her, grab her hands and annoy the hell out of her by romancing her!"

Viki giggled, picturing J.C. dressed as Romeo climbing up a ladder to express his feelings to Racquel through her window.

"Besides…Promise me you won't tell Rex about anything I'm about to tell you."

"Sure!" Viki nodded.

"Seriously! I know how much of a blabbermouth you can be!"

"You can trust me! My lips are sealed." Viki made a zipper motion to her mouth.

"Okay…" J.C. sighed. "I've taken a bit of interest in Rei, lately!" He raised an eyebrow at Viki's sudden giggling. "What?"

"I knew it! About a day ago, you hated her! Now you're in love with her!" She cooed, "How romantic!"

"Remember Viki, not a word to Rex. If it all goes south he'll never let me live it down!"

"Okay!" Viki nodded as she made another zipper motion to her mouth.

…

Outside, Rex walks around in search of a Pokemon Center. As much as he wanted to train his Pokemon and head for, if it existed, Lavaridge Gym, he had to heal his Pokemon first then relax at the Hot Springs! If he remembered correctly, wasn't the Pokemon Center near the hot springs? He should, after all he visited that place the last time he was here. But that was a long time ago…

"Now where's the Pokemon Center again…" He pondered as he looked around at the various buildings in the town. However, Rex couldn't help but wonder about Viki and J.C. He knew that J.C. could keep cool under pressure, but Viki could get very emotional. Too emotional if the situation was serious enough. As much as he hated to do this, he'd have to defeat whoever was the Gym Leader here to get a badge and then go find them! And he'd have to do this quickly!

After a couple of miles, Rex finally made it to the center! "Good, now to heal my Pokemon!" He said, but before he could open the door…

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Rex shook his head. "Girls arguing… Nothing new about that…" He opened the door to enter, ignoring the girls' arguments until he stopped in his tracks. 'Wasn't that Aurora's voice?' Rex pondered before he blinked in shock and confusion. 'Both of them?' As much as it went against his better judgment, Rex decided to go follow the source of the voice. "Unless Aurora's got a clone, she's got issues." Rex continued his path towards the source of his interest, hearing more of this argument.

"You got a problem, Aurora?"

"Yeah! She's loud, obnoxious, and uses cheap hair gel!"

"Well your tastes in clothes suck!"

"So does your taste in Pokemon! I mean Fire Types? Puh-Lease!"

"Let's get a second opinion!"

"Okay…I'm going back to the Pokemon Center." Rex said as he turned back. The last thing he needed was to get caught into the middle of the argument. "'Get involved with a female argument and you're asking for trouble!' That's what my father always say…"

"Hey! Hey you!"

Rex stopped, realizing that it was too late to leave now. "Oh man…" He sighed. Now he was going to get it from Aurora… "I appreciate you bringing me to the hospital but I'm not going to just lay in the hospital all day long! I do have other things to do, ya know!"

"…What are you talking about?" She said with a confused tone.

"Don't act like you forgot about what we just went-" He stopped after he turned around as he looked at the girl. "You're not Aurora…"

"Duh!" She replied. For one thing her clothes were different as she just wore a T-shirt and baggy jeans. Even her hair was different as unlike Aurora's hair, hers was placed up in a ponytail, which split into four strands going into different directions. "I just wanted to ask for your opinion!"

"Opinion for what?" Rex asked.

"Which type of Pokemon is better: Fire types or Ice types!" She said proudly. "My sister thinks that Ice Types are superior to Fire Types!" She scoffed, "As if!"

"…I'll be right back!" Rex made an attempt to leave, but his arm was pulled…more like yanked back!

"Come on!" She proceeded to drag the shocked and confused Rex by the arm! The poor trainer was speechless!

"Hey…calm down…I can walk!" Rex tried to reason with the redhead. 'She's got a good grip…'

She dragged him all the way to a building which somewhat had an appearance of a temple, but more of a modern house. Standing outside was Aurora, who wasn't exactly in the best of moods. "Here Aurora, let's have him decide which types are better: Fire Types of Ice Types!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You got so desperate to prove your point that you dragged just anyone out of the street, Flannery! How sad!" Aurora then glared at Rex. "And you should be at the Hospital resting!"

"Hey, I was going to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon before going to the hot springs! But then I heard you guys having a yelling contest!"

Flannery pouted. "Now you're going to be biased towards her, since you two know each other!"

"No, he's going to just tell the truth!" Aurora boasted. "He should know how powerful Ice Types are, since his Pokemon were getting thrashed by them earlier!"

Rex narrowed his eyes. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Shut up!" Flannery shouted. "Everyone knows that Ice Types don't stand a chance against a Fire Type! Isn't that right buddy?" She elbowed Rex in the ribs.

"Hey!" Rex rubbed the elbowed ribs. "It's true that Fire Types have a distinct advantage against Ice Types. But-"

"See! He knows that Ice Types aren't nothing compared to Fire Pokemon!"

"Ha!" Aurora brushed it off. "All it takes is one Sheer Cold and it's over. Besides, most Ice Types know water moves to defend against a Fire Pokemon's attack! Besides, my Sealeo knows Water Gun!"

"Your Sealeo?"

"It involved during our battle! Right Rex?"

Rex nodded as he then turned to leave. "I gotta heal my Pokemon. Need to do some drills with my Wartortle and my Feraligatr!"

Flannery watched him leave as she couldn't help but wonder from what she just heard Rex said. "You look familiar…" She said.

"Let me guess: You saw the Johto League Silver Conference and saw my Rhydon get thrashed by Dickson's Rapidash! Big whoop…" Rex rolled his eyes.

"No not that…something else…Hmm…" Flannery's eyes went wide as she ran up to Rex before grabbing his long hair and holding it in a ponytail. She then looked at his face at a closer examination. "Umm hmm… Now I remember you! You're the kid with the bickering water Pokemon that my Slugma thrashed!"

Rex blinked in shock. The flashback was all too familiar to him. "You're the one with the Slugma?"

As did Aurora! "You faced Flannery before?"

"When we were little kids!" She explained. "He had his Squirtle and Totodile up against Meg and Mag, and ended up getting thrashed because his two Pokemon couldn't get along!" Flannery looked towards her sister. "You faced him in a double battle, right?"

"Yeah." Aurora nodded.

"How well did he do?"

"Better than he did with you! This time he at least knocked out one of my Pokemon… that is of course after he lost two of them!

"Rex still sucks in double battles, I see!"

"Yep!"

Rex narrowed his eyes. "…Are you done? If you are, I'm going to leave…" He turned around and proceeded to leave. Feeling that he had enough humiliation for one day. 'Lovely, the one thing they apparently agree on involves poking fun at my expense…'

"Oh no you're not!" Both sisters grabbed onto him as they pulled him back! Rex began to wish that he were back at the Hospital. At least then he wouldn't have been humiliated and dragged into the middle of their little scuffle.


	16. Fire vs Ice! Rex Caught In The Middle!

Are y'all ready for Rex to be even more stressed out? Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Fire vs Ice. Rex caught In The Middle!

Rex tried to explain, "Look, I'm just going to go back to the Pokemon Center and heal my Pokemon-"

"The hell you are!" Flannery grabbed him by the shirt. "You're going to stay here with us!"

"Yeah!" Aurora crossed her arms. "Tell this poor troubled girl that Ice Types such as my Cloyster and Sealeo are much more superior to the burnt-out Fire Types like her Torkoal and Camurupt!"

"Superior? As if! We all know that Fire melts Ice!"

"To water! Which then extinguishes Fire!" Aurora smirked. "So basically, Ice Types are still superior! Hmph!"

"Rex, tell this girl that Fire Types can beat the hell out of her stupid Ice Types!"

Rex threw his hands up, "I'm not getting in the middle of this…"

"Too late!" They shouted at him. "You are!"

"So tell us which type is Superior: Fire or Ice?" Aurora demanded.

"Yeah!" Flannery added. "What's your opinion?"

"My opinion?" Rex laughed nervously. "Well...I'm not exactly the-"

"SPILL IT!" Both girls shouted at him.

'Man, they can't be serious!' Rex exclaimed as he saw glares at both sides. He took a deep sigh, "Okay, it's true that Fire Types have an advantage against Ice Types…"

"Thank you!" Flannery nodded approvingly.

"But a good strategy can turn it around!" Rex finished, much to the disdain of the Fire-type Gym Leader.

Now it was Aurora's turn to nod. "Exactly! Who cares about the beginning, the end is all that matters!"

Flannery glared at Rex, "I still think you're biased."

"Hey, I have four fire types!" Rex said in his own defense. "I have a Charizard, a Charmeleon, an Arcanine, and now a Houndoom!"

"Okay, then how many Ice Types do you have?"

"In all honestly, zero! But I do have two water types, then again you already knew that!" Rex explained.

"Fine…" Aurora sighed. "There's only one way to settle this: A Pokemon Battle."

"A Pokemon-"

Flannery interrupted Rex. "Fine! I'll use that new Houndoom you gave me, Sis!"

"No problem!" Aurora smirked. "I'll use my Sneasel!"

Rex blinked at Flannery's selection of Pokemon as he then pulled Aurora aside. "You know that you're letting her use a Shadow Pokemon right?"

"Yeah…" She replied, still thinking about how she's going to beat her twin sister.

"Don't you think that it's a bit risqué?"

Aurora waved off his concerns, "No problem! Then you'll see how superior an Ice Type Pokemon is after my Sneasel defeats a Shadow Pokemon!"

"I'm not seeing anything. I'm going to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon!"

"Oh come on! We need a referee!" Aurora protested, almost in a whiney tone.

"I'm not a ref! In fact, I hardly know anything about refereeing a Pokemon Battle!"

"I can make it worth while…" Aurora grinned. "You know where we are right?"

"Yeah…this is Lavaridge Town! Hoenn's number one Hot Spot – literally!"

Aurora sighed, "Not that, I'm talking about this building we're in front of?"

Rex examined the building. It was a fairly large white building which its designs of the red roof and the bottom somewhat resembled those that would be found on a temple. "It is…some type of church?" This made Aurora sigh.

"It's a Gym! This is the Lavaridge Town Gym! And my sister over there's the Gym Leader!" Aurora pointed towards Flannery!

"So you're both Gym Leaders, huh?" Rex concluded. 'At least they have one thing in common…'

Aurora nodded. "The sad thing? Flannery's been a Gym Leader longer than I have, and I'm _still_ better than her!"

"I heard that!" Flannery shouted towards the two.

Aurora ignored Flannery as she continued her proposition! "So what'd you say? You stay and officiate our battle, and later on, you can battle my Sister for a badge! Just think Rex, I'll show you _how_ to defeat her!"

"If anyone's going to be defeated, it'll be you, Aurora!" Flannery pulled Rex aside. "Take it from me, Rex! Fire types are the way to go! You should know! You have more of them than any other type of Pokemon you have, right?"

"Don't manipulate him into joining you!" Aurora glared as she grabbed Rex's right arm to drag him away!

"Don't hate, just because he agrees with me more!" Flannery grabbed Rex's left arm to pull him back to her. "Right Rex?"

"Uhh…" Rex was becoming even more stressed out with his treatment as a human rubber band. 'So much for my promise to the nurse…'

With their nails piercing through his skin, Rex winced. Doubting that he could take much more of this from the sisters, who were still arguing. Did they look for something to argue about, he wondered. The piercing nails went deeper into his skin as the thought of blood pouring out of the potentials cuts was just too much for him to take!

"ENOUGH!" Rex screamed, already past his breaking point. "I AM ALREADY STRESSED OUT ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TWO ARGUING LIKE IDIOTS OVER SOMETHING RIDICULOUS AS THIS!"

"Now wait a-"

"SHUT UP!" Rex cut off Flannery with a glare that could pierce even the strongest of steel. "I AM GOING TO THE HOTSPRINGS AND TRY, JUST TRY TO RELEASE ALL THIS STRESS I HAVE! IF YOU TWO WANT TO BATTLE THAT BADILY, YOU OFFICIATE YOUR OWN DAMN BATTLE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" He turned away as he went to walk…more like storm back to the Pokemon Center. Being dragged into their little disputes, despite how stressed out he was? Okay. Being forced to play peacemaker? No problem! But being reduced to a human rubber band? That was just too much!

Both girls blinked, now realizing just how angry, let alone stressed out Rex really was. "Umm…"

"HONESTLY! MY SISTER AND I FIGHT BASICALLY ALL THE TIME BUT IT NEVER GET AS RIDICULOUS AS THIS! JESUS…"

Flannery and Aurora looked at each other as they then do something that they haven't done yet since Rex was brought into the picture…

"Rex wait!" They called out to him as they went after him, but it was too late as the Trainer from Goldenrod City was long gone.

"Way to go, Sis!" Aurora said dryly.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that he left?" Flannery glared.

"Want me to say it again?"

…

A foot clad in a black, knee-length stocking slipped into a black, knee-length boot as a slim, slender hand then grabbed the silver metal zipper located on the outside of said boot. The hand then pulled up the zipper as the foot and leg was enclosed inside of the boot. Another hand came down and grabbed a buckle that was located near the top as the first grabbed the strap at the opposite side. With one smooth motion, she slipped the strapped through the buckle as she then pulled it back as far as possible before the thin bar went through the notch of the belt.

She stood up from her twin-size bed as she straightened up her red, pleated skirt, as well as adjusting the loins of her black sleeveless midriff. The words on the shirt were in white, scratch-like print with the word "Torment," which to some people would be ironic.

Ever since that dreadful day, she was depressed over the loss of her beloved Pokemon! She had admitted that she wasn't exactly the most pleased trainer when it came to that Pokemon in particular before it evolved, but not even she deserved that! Thieves, thieves who she'd never seen before in her life, stole her Swampert from her! At first she thought that a new version of Team Rocket was behind all of this. But there haven't been any sign of Rocket activity for weeks! But now, there were rumors across the town that the mysterious thieves were somehow connected to the Hoenn region! Looking to get back what was stolen, the hard way, she decided to take a, "relaxing trip" as she told her father and stepmother, to Hoenn! Realizing that they'd be dead set against it if she told them the real reason for this trip.

She walked up to the mirror, which was placed above her dresser as she looked at herself. Long, brunette hair that went down to her back, save for the bangs as well as the few strands of her hair that were dyed red. Dark blue eyes, which were filled with nothing but business and retaliation, with black eyeliner to highlight her features!

'Something's missing…' She thought to herself as she looked around in her medium-sized bedroom before seeing it on her bedpost: Her black beanie cap with a red, thin line around the rim. She grabbed the cap as she then slipped it on over her head, bringing it down only to the middle of her forehead. She looked at her reflection in the mirror once more. 'That's more like it.'

She grabbed her black leather shoulder bag as she next opened the smaller pocket pouch before reaching inside. She pulled her hand out, revealing her six Pokeballs which contained her strongest Pokemon: Pupitar, Gengar, Scizor, Kingdra, Marowak, and Blastoise! She decided to leave her Gyarados in her box, just incase of an emergency. Despite that it obeyed her, Gyarados proved to be sometimes difficult to control so it was best to not rely on it so much and risk destroying private property of others.

She walked out the door that connected her bedroom to the hallway as she then placed a sticky note on the door of her parent's bedroom before heading out the door! Shauna Traydar's Pokemon was stolen from her, and once she got to Hoenn, she was going to get her Swampert back! No matter what it took…

…

Rex slightly winced as his body slowly sunk through the hot water. Finally, he could enjoy the hot springs to calm his nerves and release all of the stress and tension he had in his body. After that fiasco with the Moore sisters, this process was going to take a while. A long while! Seriously, he knew that siblings occasionally fight! Even…no especially he and Racquel had their disagreements over the most trivial matters. But Flannery and Aurora went a bit…no…went way overboard. It could've been worse, he supposed. He could've been at one of those boyband concerts where not only would he be stressed out, but would've have bloodied ears from the screaming of the fan girls! Viki was already irritating enough when she screams…no…squeals…err…shrieks after even hearing about them! Try having thousands of them doing so at the same time! An ear bleed waiting to happen, indeed…

Rex sighed as he let the heat of the water flow through his body. Relaxing all of his worked-out muscles and releasing all of his stress! He begun to think about all the things he'd see in Hoenn… Hoenn's version of the Safari Zone… Pokemon Contests…

Rex's eyes quickly shot open in realization. "Viki's Contests!" How could he have forgotten about his own sister? Viki could've been still at Oldale Town, worried about Rex, as J.C. getting more and more of an urge to knock the deserter out!

Rex quickly pushed himself out of the water as he climbed out of the springs, revealing a pair of red swim trunks that reach down to his knees. "Let's see if there's a phone…" He said to himself as he made his way toward the Pokemon Center next door. Not bothering to dry off since he felt that he wouldn't be so soaked when he walked inside.

Upon entering through the sliding glass door, Rex walked up to the front desk as he rung the bell. At that instant, the familiar pink pigtailed nurse walked up to said counter from the back. In her hands was a tray which six slots were filled by six Pokeballs, save for an extra two Pokeballs resting on top of the others. "Your Pokemon have been healed." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Rex sighed in relief as he gathered his Eight Pokeballs, knowing that he would have to send two back to his box. He decided to heal his newly caught Grovyle, who he had decided to name Fury for his vicious mean streak, and Houndoom, whom he decided to name Blitz, along with his current team before heading towards the hot springs.

Rex walks over to a booth where a picture phone was located. Fortunately these phones were reverse compatible, meaning that they could call the regular phones and even cell phones. "Let's just hope Viki has her cell on…" He pressed the dials…

…

On the bus, they had just passed the Rustboro City Gym as Viki looked out the window. "Maybe Rex'll go there on the way back…" She muses.

"Rex'd face Roxanne if he would." J.C. mentioned as he read the guidebook. "In addition of being a Gym Leader, Roxanne is a teacher at the Pokemon Academy in Rustburo! She specializes in Rock Type Pokemon. Meaning Rex would have an easy time, provided that Edge and Shellshock don't see this as a chance to one up the other!

Viki giggled, "I know how it's tough for Rex, but it just so cute and funny to see the way he steps between the two of them trying to stop their fighting!" She envisioned Rex breaking the Croconaw and Wartortle apart, only to get a double Water Gun in the face.

Her thoughts of her brother in humorous situations were interrupting by the light ring tone of her cell phone! "Who could be calling me right now?" She wondered as she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sis!" 

Viki blinked as she began to panic. "Rex? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"First, it's a very long story! Two, I'm at a Pokemon Center at Lavaridge Town, and for the most part, I'm okay. Except that I'm suffering from a bit of stress!"

"You see Rex, I told you one of these days you'd stress yourself out too much!"

"Tell me about it…" Rex sighed as his thoughts immediately went to the Moore sisters. He looked around. "What about you guys? You doing okay?"

"Except for the fact that the Evolution Inducement wave made Swift evolve, due to some people…" She glared at J.C. "I'm fine! How about you? Did the Inducement wave get to you, too?"

"Let me put it to ya this way: I am now the proud owner of a Feraligatr!" 

"What? Edge evolved? Oh no…"

"Yeah, it's a bad way to evolve. I'm just glad that there are no side effects. Besides, Edge was at Level 29 anyway so he was bound to evolve!"

"No, I meant that now whenever Edge and Shellshock get into their arguments, it'll be basically one-sided!"

"Don't worry, Shellshock's at Level 33 so he shouldn't be too far from evolving either!" 

"Okay…I just don't want to see Shellshock overwhelmed by Edge now that he's evolved.

"Don't worry. Anyway, where are you guys anyway?" 

"We're on our way to Fallarbor Town!" Viki explained. "We were going to find you, but you seem to be okay!"

"There's a Gym in Lavaridge and I plan on getting another badge! Where do you want to meet up afterwards?"

"How about Fallarbor Town? Then we can head for Verdanturf for me to get registered and start my career as a Pokemon Coordinator!" She cheered.

"Cool! In the meantime, I'll see if I have enough to get another Cell phone!" Rex said before muttering, "Damn Syndicate…"

"What was that?" 

Rex clears his throat. "I meant, seen any Raticate? I'm curious if Pokemon from the Kanto Region are also in the Hoenn Region?"

Viki giggled on the other end, "Okay Rex, see ya around!" 

"Later!"

Rex says as he places the phone back on the hook. "Back to the hot springs…" He said as he walked to the locker room, carrying the Pokeballs with him as he placed them in his locker next his bag before heading back outside. He could deal with the Moore sisters tomorrow…

As Rex slowly placed his body through the heated water, he let out a relaxed sigh. Hopefully he could just stay here all day without really worrying about his troubles. He could get a new phone tomorrow morning, and could train and prepare for his gym battle tomorrow afternoon! He knew that Flannery only had Fire Types, so his choice of Pokemon was obvious: Shellshock, Edge, and Lash, his Rhydon! All three of them had a type advantage, as Water and Rock were strong against Fire.

Rex looked up as he then closed his eyes. Almost to the point of drifting asleep! What he did not notice however was a pair of hands advancing towards him. The trainer remained oblivious to this, due to the hot, but relaxing water brushing up on his body, leaving the pair of hand grabbing his head, covering his eyes as well!

"What the?"

"Got 'em!" Flannery shouted as she pressed her hands together on the head of her capture who then managed to grab her by the head and flips her in the water! "YOWW!" She screamed in pain!

Rex recovered as he took time to catch his breath! No matter how unintentional his captive's attempt might have been he was being suffocated with the hands over his nose and mouth. "Nice try, Jerk…" It was then when he notice who he flipped over. "What the- Flannery?"

"What happened?" Aurora walked over, having heard the yelling as she saw Flannery painfully climbing out of the water, her skin a bit reddish!

She glared at Rex, her hair wet and all. "Did you really have to flip me into the hot water?"

He glared back. "Did you really have to suffocate me?"

Aurora sighed, "Flannery, did you really have to spook him?"

"I just thought it would be fun!" She said in her defense! "He just needs to learn how to loosen up!" She pointed to Rex, who sighed…

"Okay…" He started. He really wasn't in the mood for any confrontation right now. "I'm sorry for flipping you over! You just startled me!" He apologized.

Flannery crossed her arms, "That's okay!"

"So…who won?"

Aurora sighed. "We didn't even battle, thanks to you! We told you we needed a Referee! And with our Grandpa in Johto and our usual Official on his break, we really needed you around!"

"Do you really need a referee that badly?" Rex asked.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time, which lead him to shake his head...

"Aurora, weren't you the one who told me that you don't really need a referee for Pokemon battles?" Rex reminded with a smirk.

"Well…yeah…but…umm…" The Pacifidlog Town Gym Leader groaned, realizing that Rex had caught her. "Okay, we just wanted you to stay, alright!"

Rex blinked "What?"

"Yeah…" Flannery explained. "Being a gym leader is fun and all, but it gets lonely around here sometimes! I mean, our Pokemon keep us company, but it would be nice to talk to a person!"

"But what about the other trainers that come to challenge your gyms?"

"You know how that is! It just enter the gym, win the badge, leave!" Aurora sighed, "And don't say that you wouldn't, because knowing someone with your situation, or time limit I should say, you hardly have any time to just take it easy!"

Rex sighed in a "You got me there" kind of way. He had no idea that the life of a gym leader was a lonely one! Staying in the gym all day long waiting for possible trainers! He knew he couldn't do that! 'Being the Pacifidlog Town and Lavaridge Town Gym Leaders must really cut into their social life…'

He saw Aurora carefully enter the hot springs as he noticed her baby blue bikini! It was a two-piece and it showed off the right amount of curves! He then looked towards Flannery, whose bikini was red, almost as red as her skin currently was, but more red. It may have been a one-piece, but it was a bit more risqué than Aurora's. Rex closed his eyes, beginning to regret that he ever looked.

"Think baseball think baseball…" He said to himself, not wanting to think about something else! School, home, family, Survivor, anything other than Flannery and her bikini! "Think about the gym match, think about the Hoenn League Connelly, just don't think about-"

"Don't think about what?" Flannery asked innocently, but couldn't help but grow a devilish smile, for one reason or another...

"Oh nothing…" Rex sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake away the fact that he was a teenager, let alone a male teenager. And like all teenage guys, they all begin to think about girls in a different way. And the fact that he was now sharing the hot springs with two girls didn't do him any favors… He closed his eyes, 'Damn my teenage hormones…damn them…'

He opened his eyes to find, much to his relief, the girls gone! Now he could get back to just relaxing before preparing for his inevitable gym battle tomorrow. He knew that he'd have to face one of her Slugma, Houndoom, Torkoal, or Camurupt! Any out of the three! Rex had already had an encounter with all of them except one! Torkoal was probably one of the Hoenn-Exclusive Pokemon like Viki's Mudkip and his newly caught Grovyle. At least it was probably a Fire Type, so he felt better knowing that he could just hose it down with a Water Gun or two…

"HIYA!"

Startled, Rex jumped back into the stone-like wall, causing him to inadvertently bump his head, but not too hard as he winced in pain before glaring… "You really like freaking me out, do you?"

Flannery grinned. "It's just fun! Your sooo teaseable!"

"Do you have to be so stressful?" Rex muttered the question.

"Huh?" She blinked. "What did you say?"

"I said 'You are so beautiful.'" Rex said as he mentally sighed in relief. 'Good cover…' He then looked around. "Where's Aurora?"

She shrugs, "I dunno!"

"If this is another one of your scare tactics…"

Flannery sighed at the statement. "You take things much too seriously…"

"Hey, that's life for ya…" Rex stated. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Flannery knows that I know she's the Gym Leader and want to battle her, and wants to Psyche me out!' He grinned. 'Nice try…'

Flannery just looked at the trainer. She knew that he wanted to face her in a Pokemon battle! She already knew what Rex was going to use: His Wartortle and his Feraligatr! His third Pokemon was the question that was on her mind! Probably a rock or another water type! Just because she'd probably be at a disadvantage didn't mean that she didn't have any surprises for the Trainer from Goldenrod City. She grinned. 'You are so going to get creamed again…'

Aurora, dressed back into her regular clothes, walked by as she saw her sister and her friend/challenger grinning at each other. 'How cute…' She mused to herself as she held up a camera. "Smile!"

"Hey!"

…

"Is this supposed to be this rough?" Viki asked as she found herself popping up in down in her seat as the bus drove on the rough terrain in a cave that was known as Rusturf Tunnel! A cave that connected Rustboro City to Verdanturf Town!

"I figured that at least they paved these roads for public transportation!" J.C. commented, having better luck, but still experiencing the same thing Viki was. "Was there an avalanche here or something?"

"I…don't know…" She admitted, shaken up, but she wasn't the only one! The other passengers were, if not more, as shaken up as they were! Viki then looked back as she shrieked at what she had just saw: A rampaging Exploud chasing after them! "Oh no…"

J.C. had just seen what was the matter with Viki. "It would be nice if we could just leave through the tunnel now!" Just as the Exploud was now only a short distance away, in a twist of irony, they saw a circle of light in front of them, which indicated that they were at the end of the cave! "Thank god…"

"Next time, can't we just take a plane?" Viki asked as they then felt a huge boom from under their seats as they felt a tilt to the right side. "…Did something happen to the bus?"

"Just what we need…more trouble…" J.C. sighed as he heard the sound of the P.A system now being in use…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that we have at least two flat tires. Because of this unforeseen circumstance, we will have to stop at the Bus Station in Verdanturf Town. Again, sorry for the inconvenience, and welcome to Verdanturf Town!

"Verdanturf Town?" J.C. sighed. This meant that they were going to take even longer to meet up with Rex in Fallarbor Town, if that was still the plan. Or they could just go to Lavaridge Town. Rex did mention that he was going to battle the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader. Anyway, this was just getting in the way of his soon-to-be-caught Medicham, wherever he or she was, and himself. "Great…"

Viki, on the other hand, was filled with enthusiasm. "Isn't this the town where you can obtain a Contest Pass?" She asked excitedly.

J.C. nodded. "The Nurse Joy back in Oldale Town did mention-" He was interrupted by the gleeful squeal of the dirty blonde.

"Now I can finally jumpstart my career as a Pokemon Coordinator!" Viki cheered as she saw the bus entering the local bus station. Even though that this wasn't their original destination, she felt that she might as well make the best out of a somewhat-bad situation!

* * *

With Viki and J.C. now stuck in Verdanturf town, Viki looks to make this bad situation into a good one by registering for Pokemon Contests. Needless to say, it's no longer whether she will participate in a Pokemon Contest or not, it's a matter of when. Also, soon is Rex's inevitable gym battle against Flannery, the Lavaridge Town Gym Leader! Will Rex earn his 2nd badge, or will history repeat itself? Also, Shauna prepares to go to Hoenn with one mission: To get back what was stolen from her. Will she find the thieves responsible and if she does, what will happen? You'll have to stay tuned and find out! 


	17. Viki's Ambitions!

**Chapter 17:** Viki's Ambitions! Rex's Morning Preparations!

* * *

"Viki…do you…" J.C. tried to talk sense to the girl, but to no avail, the young girl wouldn't stop! 'I am a Martial Arts expert, one of the Top Five Strongest Fighting Pokemon Trainers in Kanto, and yet I can't even keep this girl under control.' 

Viki, having a firm grip on J.C.'s arm, continued to pull him along as she searched for the Contest Hall! They may not be at their original destination in Fallarbor Town, but this stop at Verdanturf Town will prove to be a blessing in disguise! "Since we're here, we might as well, right?"

"Yeah, but why don't we just go to the Pokemon Center and rest first?"

"So what? We can do that later!" Viki squeals in excitement! "I can't wait!"

"Viki, it has been a long day and some rest would do you good!" J.C. stated as he had a point. They sun was already going down as Nightfall was not too far away.

"Screw resting! I wanna sign up!" Viki exclaimed, going against J.C.'s suggestion completely as the ebony-haired boy sighed.

'She really is Rex's sister…' Speaking of whom, he probably had to deal with this very-hyper girl everyday. Him and Racquel both had to go through with this and he felt a bit sorry for them, especially Rex, who from what Viki had mentioned, had a few stress issues. Maybe Rex should just miss out the Hoenn League! Then again, it'll probably just reward him with a punch to the face.

After what appeared to be a five-mile walk, they made it to a fairly large red building with a Pokeball insignia on top of the door. This was the Pokemon Contest Hall, where not only would there be a contest. But also where you were to sign up to be a Pokemon Coordinator by obtaining a contest pass.

"There it is, let's go!" Viki cheers as she rushes towards the door. Luckily for J.C., Viki had eventually let go of him due to her excitement.

"Viki wait!" J.C. called out, but the girl continued her advancement to the door. However, much to her disappointment…

"Great…it's closed." Viki looked down.

"Well…wait until tomorrow!" J.C. suggested, who was now just behind her. "I mean, it's good to at least get some rest, y'know?"

Dejected, Viki sighed. "Okay…"

"Good!" J.C. placed a hand on Viki's shoulder. "Let's head for the Pokemon Center! I'm starvin'!"

"You're always hungry!" Viki pouted as the two began to head for the Pokemon Center. What they did not see was that a duo of girls watching them from the bushes…

…

Back in Lavaridge Town, Rex slipped under the covers of a simple-sized bed. It may have not been like his larger bed back home in Goldenrod, but these were the best that the Pokemon Center had to offer. Besides, it was better than nothing. He could be sleeping outside on the ground in the grueling rain like he nearly did at Rock Tunnel in Kanto.

As Rex lay back in bed, his thoughts went immediately to his Gym Battle with Flannery tomorrow. With the 3+ Month deadline in full effect, he knew that he needed to make sure that his strategies went without error. He already knew that she has her two Slugma, her Camerupt, Torkoal, and Houndoom to use at her disposal. With the latter being a Shadow Pokemon. Therefore, he had three Pokemon in mind! Edge and Shellshock, of course! And Lash. True that his Rhydon was very energetic…maybe too energetic, and sometimes could be a chore to control, but he was just as strong! He knows that he can't just rely on Horn Drill in this battle. True, it wasn't as much of a hit or miss as it was in Crush's case, but his upbeat attitude might make him a bit careless. Speaking of carelessness, he wondered if Flannery even knew that she had a Shadow Pokemon.

Which lead Rex to a very important question: Who'd be crazier: Aurora for _giving_ Flannery a Shadow Pokemon, or Flannery for _wanting_ to use said Shadow Pokemon. He quickly discarded the thought. Aurora couldn't be that foolish, could she? But then again, she was willing to let Flannery use the Shadow Pokemon to prove a point about Fire Types vs. Ice Types. It was pretty obvious what type Flannery used. The flame insignia on her midriff was a dead giveaway. Speaking of shirts, Rex made a mental note to _not_ be around Flannery, or Aurora for that matter when they're in their swimsuits from now on, unless they were wearing them under their shirts, of course. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were probably doing all of this on purpose to psyche him out! To confuse him by using his hormones against him! Nevertheless, no matter what would happen, he would have a lot on his plate tomorrow…

"Badge number two, here I come…" Rex mused as he closed his eyes. A few moments later, he was sound asleep.

…

In Verdanturf Town, J.C. and Viki were seated at a table as they enjoyed their dinner. Nothing much but a meal with baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and white rice! One thing the two could always count on was the fact that the Pokemon Center could provide great food for traveling trainers and Coordinators. Of course, one might be cautious about all of this being for free, but then again that was what taxes were for!

As she took a bite from the fork filled with rice, Viki thought about her Pokemon, most noticeably Vivi. After swallowing the contents, which were in her mouth, she chirped. "Hey J.C.!"

"Yeah?" He replied while taking a bite out of a drumstick.

"Did you know that Feebas is actually one of the most popular Pokemon in Hoenn?"

"Not really…" He replied, resulting in the girl cringing after seeing the chewed food in his mouth.

"Next time, just shake your head or nod!" She suggested, turning her head away from his mouth.

J.C. swallowed the food that was in his mouth as he then apologized. "Sorry…"

"Anyway, they're so popular in Hoenn mainly because they're so hard to find! In fact the only place where they can be found is in a lake somewhere between Mauville City and Fortree City! So basically, the Salesman thought that he was swindling me, but in truth he was actually doing me a favor! Shiny or not, I still got a rare Pokemon from him." She chirped. "I'd like to rub it in on Rei's face next time we see her! Speaking of whom, are you gonna let her know how you feel?"

J.C. stared at the girl blankly. "I just told you about how I feel about Rei McKnight, and already you're starting to get on my nerves?"

"Hey, I can't help being a hopeless romantic!" She explained. "Besides, that's just how I roll…"

"Now you're starting to sound like Rex!"

"Hey, I _am_ his sister!" Viki teased as she flicked a small grain of rice off a spoon onto him.

J.C. dodged it. "Oh so you're throwing food now?" He was met with a second salvo of rice landing on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Viki taunted as she then felt her legs tightened in a grapevine hold, courtesy of J.C.'s legs. "Hey!"

"Now what?" He snickered as the two continued their little play fight. Gaining more than a bit of attention from those who happened to be around them.

…

It was now midnight at the Pokemon Center, as everyone appeared to be asleep in the rooms available for traveling trainers stopping for the night. As well as the ill and treated Pokemon, who were in their respective rooms and beds! It was a silent night at the center, with everyone was asleep. Everyone except for a few…

"So is she the one?" A female's voice asked in the shadows. It had a bit of innocence and naivety. "I mean, we've been trailing her ever since she got here!"

"From what we've been informed, she's has to be one!" Another female voice informed. Unlike the first, it was feisty and had a bit of attitude. "Should we trash her now?"

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"When it comes to making weak-ass little girls like her cry, I just can't control myself!" She said, almost in a giddy manner. "So can we trash her? Please?"

"You are so impatient it's pathetic…" A new voice scolded, a female voice that sounds more calm and collective, and hinting a bit of intelligence. "Good strikes take time, but what would you know about that?"

"I know…but I just wanna blow off some steam!" She whined.

"You can be patient a bit longer, can you Bouton?" She sighed, "Bulles, you're already registered for the contest in Lilycove, right?"

"Yeah!" The first voice confirmed with a chirp in her voice.

"From what we've heard about her, she's looking to jump-start her career as a Pokemon Coordinator. Well girls, we're going to make this contest one that she will never forget…"

"Right…but Fleur, why are we doing this again?"

"Oh lord…" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Do I have to tell you, _again_? Someone's paying us good money to really mess her up!"

"Plus, we just don't like her!" Bouton added snidely!

"Speak for yourself!" Bulles retorted.

"Whatever! It's just that I just can't stand girls like her! Always believing that everyday is a good day, always having something to smile about! Never having to deal with any hardships in her life!" Bouton let out a scoff. "It makes me sick!"

"I don't care how you feel about her personally, but a job is a job, and we must make sure it's done!" Fleur stated. "Are you in or are you not?"

"You know that I'm in!" Bouton let out an evil smile.

"How about you, Bulles?" Fleur asked, only to be met with silence. "Hello? Earth to Bulles!"

"…I'm in…" She finally responded, with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"Good…" Fleur nodded. "By the time this is all over, little Viki Connelly will wish that she was never born!"

…

Morning arrived the next day as from the bottom bunk in the rooms of the Pokemon Center Viki woke up. Excited about the day, she quickly ran out from the room as she was on her way to the registration booth.

"Viki!"

The loud voice of J.C. called out as Viki continued towards her destination!

"Viki, hold on!"

She turned back, "What's wrong J.C.?"

"Do you realize what you're wearing?" He asked as Viki looked down. She was wearing her teddy bear pajamas, with matching teddy bear slippers. With this reminder in mind, she quickly ran back inside, as J.C. just went in after her. "Must be that time of the month." He sighed. He had learned a lot about Viki from Rex. After all, who knew her better than her own brother? Well there was Racquel, her sister, but he only saw her on rare occasions. One of those things was when it came to PMS, Viki Connelly was not like regular girls, who otherwise would be very…er…moody. Instead, Viki was very clumsy as well as being prone to making even the most trivial mistakes. Just watch out for the occasional stepped toes…

J.C. stood out the door to the room Viki was in. "So this is the big day, huh?" He tried to start a conversation, but no answer came. After about a minute of waiting, he sighed. "Viki, are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Come on Viki, it wasn't that bad!"

"I was in my PJ's!" Viki cried behind the door between her sobs.

"Hey, lots of people make mistakes! Hey, it could've been worse! You could've gone outside _without_ your PJ's!"

"Now you're mocking me!"

"No I'm not!" He insisted. "Come on Viki, aren't you supposed to be registering for your first Pokemon Contest? Isn't this the day where you're supposed to jump start your career as a Pokemon Coordinator?" At that sound, the sound of a door unlocking could be heard. "That's right…"

The door opened, revealing Viki to now be fully dressed. "You could've told me before I went outside and embarrassed myself!"

"I _was_ trying to tell you!" J.C. placed a hand on Viki's shoulder. "Now c'mon! Let's get some breakfast!"

Viki nodded, "That sounds nice."

…

Morning has also arrived in Lavaridge Town, as Rex was already dressed as he was back outside on the trail that was between Mt. Chimney and Lavaridge. Apparently, it was Training Day as the three Pokemon that were designated to battle today; Edge, Shellshock and Lash, were already out of their Pokeballs. However, Drego, Crush, and Fury were out of their Pokeballs as well. To Rex, Drego was his last line of defense, and Crush has battled against his share of Fire Pokemon. And Fury? Rex had a feeling that Flannery might use her new Houndoom, so if she was going to be using a Shadow Pokemon, Rex would too! Despite the obvious advantage, or lack thereof, Rex saw how Fury held his own against Charex! But to be careful, Rex was still cautious.

"Okay guys, we know that Flannery's going to be using Fire Types in the upcoming Gym Battle. And we know some of the Pokemon she has: Slugma, Macargo, Camurupt, Torkal, and a Houndoom. From looking at the line up, it is we who have the Speed Advantage, but where she lacks in speed, she may make up in strength and power!"

"Edge, Shellshock, and Lash? You three have the advantage over Fire Pokemon being Water and Rock Types. But out of the three, Shellshock is the fastest."

"War! (Hmph!)" The Wartortle snorted, feeling a bit of superiority to his newly evolved rival. Apparently there's one thing that he'll always have over Edge!

"I looked up on the stats of Torkoal, and I'm not gonna lie to ya! It's pretty strong, and Torkoal's defense isn't exactly laughable either. Nevertheless, that's the biggest challenge we'll have. Smokescreen's obviously out as its White Smoke special ability keeps its senses sharp. So basically, here's the plan: Lash, you take on Torkoal!"

"Rhy! (Right!)" The Rhydon grunted, with a hint of excitement.

"Edge, you'll take on Camurupt!"

"War? (What?)" Shellshock protested as it then complained to his trainer. "Wartortle Wartortle Wartortle? (But why can't I take on Camurupt?)"

Rex noted the Wartortle's unhappiness with the announcement. "I'm sorry Shellshock, but Camurupt has a high attack, but low defense! The best way to take out a low defense Pokemon is with a High Attack Pokemon! And Edge's got the attack power we need to win!"

Shellshock just crossed his arms as he pouted. That damned Croconaw has beaten him again! Well…that damned Feraligatr technically. It used to be that Croconaw that always showed him up! And before that, it was that damned 'Dile! Now he'd have to work twice as hard to one up him, now that he's evolved!

"You guys need to realize that game plans are subject to change, meaning that you need to prepare for any tough situation!" Rex informed.

With their answers, the Pokemon acknowledged Rex's pep talk. From the look on each of their faces, they were ready to win Hoenn Badge number 2! While their opponents were formidable and very powerful, time was their greatest enemy! The team had three months and two weeks to prepare for the Hoenn League and only one badge has been won. That was why there was absolutely undeniably no room for error, especially not at this point…

Rex held up the six pokeballs! Three in one hand, three in the other, as the red beam fired onto his Pokeball, returning them into their respective resting places! After his Pokemon were safely secured in their pokeballs, Rex placed the said balls back onto his belt. "It's payback time…" He muttered. Case in point, Flannery Moore was going down, and when the battle was over, her Pokemon would have crashed and burned…

* * *

Two things are about to happen: Viki is about to have her first contest, as Rex is preparing to go for his second badge! But what are the three girls up to and why are they targeting Viki? Will Rex win his second badge or will history repeats itself and at the hands of Flannery, he will crash and burn! R&R people! 


	18. Ready For Showtime

**Chapter 18:** Ready For Showtime!

The Contest Hall!

The place where all Pokemon Contest took place. Various contest halls were scattered across Hoenn! A Pokemon Coordinator must obtain five ribbons to earn entry to the Pokemon Grand Festival! The place where only the top Pokemon Coodinators gather to prove who was, indeed, the best!

And Viki hoped that she would become one of them!

As she walked though the open door, Viki could hardly wait until she had her contest pass in her hand. As far as she was concerned, the sooner she could start her training, the better. As she looked around, she saw various coordinators and their Pokemon posing for pictures as a few spectators were examining promotional posters. Most noticeably a man holding his arms in the air with his Pokemon perched above: A Beautifly on one arm, a Butterfree on the other. The huge bolded words that were in black cursive handwriting above read, "Believe…"

Viki nodded. Her thoughts exactly! If she were going to get far in her career path, then she would have to believe in herself and her Pokemon! And now that she had gained the will and the determination to go on… It was time to register.

J.C. was not one who would even be seen in a contest hall, let alone standing the registration line. It wasn't that he hated Pokemon Contests and that they were a waste of time. It was that it all seemed…well… unnecessary. So the Pokemon do a few fancy attacks, big whoop! It was all just boring to him! Still, Viki enjoyed it a lot so for her sake, and his for that matter, he didn't express his true opinions about Pokemon Contests. The last thing he needed was to hear the girl rant at him, giving him a "You just don't understand" speech.

Anyway, in the meantime, he could think about more important matters. Like a strategy on how to capture that Medicham, if…no, when he finds one. Escape would be futile with the determination and focus he'll have when the time comes. But unfortunately, focus and determination could only help so much. It's the attacks that were an issue. His Hitmonlee was skilled enough to get close to most of the Pokemon he's faced in the past, but let's face it. Medicham was a Psychic Pokemon, and like all Psychic Pokemon, they have the ability to stop a Fighting Pokemon in their tracks before they could even land a punch. That means that he would have to toughen up their special defense and increase their speed so that they'll be fast enough to touch Kadabra before he could use Psybeam and Kinesis against them. Nevertheless, beating a Psychic Pokemon with a Fighting Pokemon would be a challenge indeed.

**Pokemon Center (Lavaridge Town)**

Pokeballs…Check.

Pokedex just incase Flannery had any new Pokemon other than Torkoal and Camerupt…Check.

Game face…Definitely check.

The sliding door opened as Rex walked out of the Pokemon Center, mentally preparing himself for his destined encounter with Flannery. Whether it was a change of plans in Pokemon lineup or a last-minute strategy! Luckily, it wasn't going to be a double battle, but even if that were the case, it wouldn't change a thing at all! With as much on the line as it was, Rex was not going to lose this battle! Not to Flannery Moore. Not again.

The walk from the center to Lavaridge Gym wasn't that long, but it fell like an eternity. It's already been a few days since he arrived in Hoenn with his little sister and his best friend and he had managed to win one Gym Badge. And now he was going to win Badge Number Two. This time it was a more personal matter, to avenge a loss, a bit humiliating, from years ago.

His Pokemon Team was drafted specifically to conquer the attractive redhead's fire monsters. Edge was still trying to get used to its body as a Feraligatr, but Rex was confident that his newly-gained strength was enough to conquer Flannery's Camerupt. With Edge's Hydro Pump and with his prior experience taking on a Camerupt before, Rex already had an advantage. Which left her Torkoal, Magcargo, and Houndoom. At least to his knowledge from what Aurora said.

Matching Fury against the dark fire Pokemon was without question, despite the obvious type disadvantage. As he saw first hand when Darkstone-Influence Pokemon were hit with super-effective attack, they act as if it wasn't that effective in the first place. Needless to say, in this situation the best way to defeat those kind of Pokemon was with one of your own.

Lash, having learned hard-hitting moves such as Earthquake and the powerful-yet-unpredictable Magnitude, was a very good choice against Torkoal. Torkoal's defense was high, but so was Lash's attack. Also, for once, Lash would actually have a speed advantage against the turtle-like Pokemon.

And last, but not least: One of her two Slugma. They were pretty slow, but then there was their Flame Body and Magma Armor. Magma Armor basically protects them from being Frozen, but Flame Body was the bigger, worse threat: When contact is made, they have a chance of burning a Pokemon. Shellshock would be the ideal Pokemon to take against him. However, there was a possibility that Flannery was expecting him to come with Water Pokemon, let alone Edge and Shellshock. But there wasn't much to worry: The only moves that were super effective against Water-types were Grass and Electric, and last he checked, Slugma couldn't learn any of those kind of moves. In theory, Rex pretty much had this Pokemon battle in the bag. But then again, Flannery may have some surprises for him…

He had finally arrived. Rex was now in front of the Lavaridge Gym as he looked down to his Pokeball-filled belt. Within a simple nod Rex made his way to the field, which was basically a ground-type field. It was then when he saw her. Her split-ponytail hairstyle, her ruby eyes, her great body….

Rex mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking about her this way? She was his opponent after all! Or was it because he couldn't get that damned bikini out of his memory. Oh what he wouldn't give for him to have short-term memory right now. Then again, he'd be a lucksacking trainer who relied on one-hit wonders rather than use his experiences and applying them into his battles. Damn his hormones, damn them… Why couldn't she have been fat? Why couldn't she have been ugly? Why couldn't she have been old? Hell, why couldn't she have been a _he_, for that matter? Why couldn't she have been anything, _anything_ other than the way she was now? If they were there, Viki and Racquel would be teasing him (With Racquel never letting him live it down.) and J.C. would just get on his case about it. Why all of a sudden was he thinking about Flannery as a girl instead of another Gym Leader?

"You ready…" Rex said, focusing all that he could into keeping a serious face, but Flannery just smiled at him… more like grinned, anyway. But by the way she was dressed wasn't doing Rex any favors. What was she wearing? 'At least she wasn't wearing that damned Bikini again…' However, upon closer inspection, underneath her black belly shirt and her jean cut-offs, he did see the same two red strips coming from her crotch forming a "V" as Rex realized that underneath her clothes, she was wearing that damned Bikini again!

Flannery sighed, "Already? Don't you wanna talk for a bit?" She sighed as she fanned herself. "Haven't you felt this heat wave? I mean it's so hot outside! I'm surprised you're not wearing shorts! Aren't you even hot?"

Rex clenched his teeth together as he muttered. "No, I'm fine…"

"But aren't you the slightest bit thirsty?" She asked again. "We do have some juice inside."

"No thanks, I've…" Rex stopped as he remembered what his mother used to say to him about etiquette. When the host or hostess offer food or a beverage, it is polite to accept. Case in point: Rex would have to accept Flannery's offer, even if she was playing mind games. "On second thought, I am a bit thirsty…"

"Awesome!" Flannery cheered! But stopped with a glare towards someone else who had just arrived.

"Rex, don't you have a Gym Battle?" Aurora asked, glaring at Flannery. "Why are you letting her catch you off guard?"

'I'm the one who's ready to turn her down and she's saying that I'm being caught off guard?' Rex silently thanked whatever god that was watching him that he and the Moore sisters lived in different regions. Racquel already made him at times want to pull his hair out without them driving him crazy with their mind games. He quickly regained his composer as he looked towards the multi-ponytailed redhead. "I'll take a raincheck on the drink Flannery, right now we have a Pokemon battle to focus on."

Flannery nodded, "True… I do have to beat you – again!"

That comment alone caused Rex to narrow his eyes, "That was a fluke…" He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Er… I said, you got the duke, last time! But that was then, this was now! You'll have to rely on single battles now!"

"Well then…" The redhead's eyes narrowed as she smiled. "Since you're so anxious to battle, let's go!"

Rex nodded with a grin of his own. "Let's get this over with!" All attractions aside, he was growing tired of the mind games, from Flannery _and_ Aurora! The sooner he could beat them, the sooner he'll finally truly take a break from them both. And perhaps his sanity and rationality would recover as well…

**Contest Hall (Verdanturf Town)**

"Here is your Contest Pass Viki!" The receptionist chirped, as Viki received her pass in her slender hand.

"Wow! Thanks!" She cheered! "So when's the first contest?"

The receptionist looked on the screen as within a few keystrokes… "The contest is set to begin in one hour."

"Say what!" Viki blinked as she began to panic. "…I-I gotta get ready! My Pokemon need to rehearse… I need to-Whahh!" From all of her panicking, she couldn't see that she had just bumped into another contesting.

"Oww…Sorry!" The person replied as she dropped a box on the ground.

"I'm so sorry…" Viki cried as she quickly dropped down and picked up the boss. "…I-I just wasn't watching where I was going! …I-I should've paid much more attention!"

"It's okay… Mistakes happen!" She said as she placed a hand through her long, flowing blue hair. "First time?"

Viki nodded, "Yes, sorry about that. So, are you going to enter the Contest?"

She nodded, "I'm going to enter my Snorunt! It's really cool!"

Viki raised an eyebrow, "A Snorunt?" She asked.

Her blue eyes narrowed, "You mean you don't know what a-" She stopped, "Let me guess, you're not from Hoenn, right?"

"I'm from Johto, actually…" Viki extended a hand. "I'm Viki, nice to meet you!"

She shook the hand with a smile. "I'm Bulla!" She chirped. "And good luck in the contest!"

"Thanks!" The dirty-blonde girl smiled as she proceeded to skip off towards the exit as she opened the door. She sighed with a smile, "Are you that against entering the contest hall?"

JC placed the three Pokeballs he was juggling back inside of his pocket as scoffed, "I just needed to think, that's all!"

"Needed to think?" Viki mocked, "Come on, it's not that bad! What if Rei all of a sudden wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator? Would you just coincidentally 'need to think' and stay outside?"

"Don't you have a contest to prepare for in an hour?" He glared towards the girl. "Have you even worked on a routine with Vivi yet?"

Viki instantly froze as her eyes went wide. Throughout all of her excitement and her determination to prove that Vivi could win contests, she not even for a moment had looked up her attacks, let alone come up with a routine for them to use! "…"

JC sighed, "It's simple, you have to come up with a routine that shows off your Pokemon's moves the best." He explained as Viki still remained in her frozen state. "I mean, you do know Vivi's attacks, right?" No response… "…Right?"

"…Well… I…"

"Viki, you mean to tell me that you don't know what moves the freakin' Pokemon has?" JC slapped his hand onto his forehead. "This is really stupid! You only have one hour and you're deciding on working with a Pokemon that you don't even know what kind of moves it has?"

Viki collapsed on the ground as she covered her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry okay! I…I was just caught up into the excitement when it never occurred to me to figure out what kind of moves Vivi knows!"

JC watched as the young girl began to cry, "Look Viki, don't worry, I'll…" He stopped as he shook his head. "No, you're on your own this time…" He coldly said.

Viki blinked, "But JC, come on…" She cried.

"No Viki, you're gonna have to do this yourself!" JC crossed his arms. If he stepped in and helped Viki, she wouldn't learn how to be responsible and it would happen again! It would then be the same old crap over and over and over again!

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Viki had already a lot going against her, with her being inexperienced and all! And now, having all but confirmed that she was going to use Vivi in the first contest. And now more than ever she needed JC's help and support in this, but he wasn't having any part of that. Now she had no other choice…

JC looked down as she saw that face. That face all younger sisters knew how to do, the face all older brothers dread, including Rex. Yes, it was the behated Puppy Dog pout! "I'm not Rex, I won't cave in to that face you're making!" He stated as her lower lip began to shake. "No Viki, you're gonna have to deal with it yourself! You made you bed, now you have to lie in it!"

"Please…"

"No!" JC knew that it was cruel of him, but sometimes called for tough love. Rex and Racquel were too soft and easygoing on her while she was basically Daddy's Little Girl. It appeared it would be up to him to teach the youngest Connelly sibling that sometimes, there wasn't a such thing as a happy ending. And that she would have to deal with the harsh but trueconsequences of her actions, or negligence rather…

* * *

Pretty harsh of JC wasn't it? Now with an hour away, what will Viki do? Will she use Vivi, or will she have to make a substitution? Also, the Gym Battle/Rematch between Rex and Flannery begins, what will happen? Will Rex win his 2nd badge or will history repeat itself? 


End file.
